SasukexSakura:Different Circumstances
by CrimsonSecret11
Summary: Sasuke comes back to destroy the village, but ends up saving Sakura instead! Could this mean that he could possibly like Sakura! Noooooo...? Watch a new romance evolve between Sakura and Sasuke as they are put into different circumstances.
1. Hero's Come Back?

Hey guys this is my very first story! I hope you enjoy it^^. SasuSaku~

Chapter 1: Hero's Come Back?

I just gave surgery to a man that had heart failure. It was hard, but I was able to save him. I got a lot of praise from the doctors then they left leaving me and Shizune alone. "So what are you going to do now Sakura?" Shizune asked. "Well I'm going to go home now. I'm exhausted." Shizune nodded. "Yeah,you should go home and get some rest. Do you need help getting home?" I shook my head. "No I'll be fine, really." "Okay then, well I'll see you then Sakura." Shizune said walking out the room. "Yeah ,okay." I said walking out the room too.

It was night time now and it was really dark outside. I just wanted to go home and get some rest and then that's when I heard a scream and a big booming noise. "What was that?" I asked myself. I shrugged. '_Maybe it was nothing._' I kept on walking home, then I heard more screams and more noises. Now I was starting to get worried. I know I had low chakra, but I couldn't just stand back and do nothing, so I started running towards where I heard the screams and then I stopped running and my eyes widened. Sasuke and someother guy probably from a part of his team were fighting Leaf shinobi. 'Sa-Sasuke-k-kun. Sasuke-kun please stop it!" I screamed and that's when Sasuke turned his attention to me. He was glaring at me with his sharingan. His other friend saw me and started running towards me probably trying to attack me, but then Sasuke disappeared and reappeared between me and the guy. "No Juugo…I'll take care of her." Juugo looked at Sasuke surprised. "B-But-" Sasuke interrupted him. Go and take out the other Leaf ninja that's an order." Juugo stepped back and then nodded his head and started to run in the other direction.

"H-Hey don't attack anybody!" I said about to run after Juugo, but Sasuke wouldn't let me pass, so I just gave up. "Sa-Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" I asked. He stared at me for a long time, then looked up. "I came here to destroy the Leaf Village." He said like it was nothing….Like it was nothing to destroy the Leaf Village…his home. I was kind of mad about that. "You would do that Sasuke-kun…you would destroy your home?" "Hn this isn't my home anymore." I was shocked by what Sasuke said. He didn't think this was his home anymore? "Why do you want to destroy Konoha?" "That is none of your business." "Yes it is Sasuke-kun! If your going to destroy my home and the people I love in it it is my business!" I yelled at him. He just looked at me and then he started to walk deeper into Konoha. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I can't let you destroy my home." I said and I ran up to him and was about to attack, but he just avoided my attacks.

I was still dangerously low on chakra, and I know I could fall any minute and Sasuke having his sharingan on saw that too. "Sakura…don't stop me." He said then kept on walking. I was wondering why he wasn't attacking me. "Sasuke-kun I can't let you go. If you want to get through then you're going to have to kill me first! This is my home Sasuke-kun and I'm NOT letting you get through!" I said and my eyes widened. I reached my limit. I was already dangerously low on chakra, and my body couldn't take it anymore, and that's when everything around me went black.

Author's Pov(Point of view)

Sasuke was just standing there watching the pink haired girl before him with his emotionless gaze, and then he saw her eyes widen and she started to sway a little, and then she was about to fall, but Sasuke caught her. '_She's low on chakra.'_ Sasuke thought. He looked down at Sakura and smirked. "Your still annoying." He said and started to run deeper into Konoha still carrying Sakura. He saw a hospital and started running towards it. "Hey you, stop!" Sasuke turned around and saw several Leaf ninja chasing him, but he didn't care he needed to take Sakura to the hospital or she would die, so he ran faster, and jumped up onto the 8th floor window of the hospital. The nurse in the room screamed when she saw Sasuke on the window seal. Sasuke put Sakura into one of the beds. "Take care of her." Sasuke said, then jumped down from the window. "Wait! You can't just bring her here like this!" The nurse sighed.

Regular Pov(Sakura's Pov)

When I woke up I was in the hospital. "I see your awake Sakura." Tsunade said. I nodded. "Tsunade-sama…what happened?" I asked. "Well Sasuke and the other members of his team attacked the Leaf Village." "Oh yeah…I remember now…but how did I end up in the hospital?" Tsunade didn't say anything for a while. "Well actually Sasuke brought you here…" My eyes widened. "What?! Why would he do something like that?!" Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. But you should be glad he did." "Why?" I asked confused of why I should be glad. "Because…if Sasuke didn't you'd be dead right now…you were dangerously low on chakra and you needed medical attention." My eyes widened and I tried to say something, but no words would come out. _'Sasuke…saved my life?...Why? I would think he wanted me dead.'_ Tsunade saw I was shocked. "Yes…I'm shocked too Sakura." I nodded my head. "How…How long have I been unconscious?" "2 weeks." "That long?" "Yeah, well your health WAS dangerously low Sakura." "Yea I know. Wait so where's Sasuke-kun?" "Well…he's in jail…" My eyes widened again. "What?! He's in jail?! What about the other members of his team?" "They got away." "Oh…so he's here…in Konoha?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes…why?" "Well…I wanted to visit him. You know thank him for saving my life and stuff." "Okay I'll take you there tomorrow, but for now just get some rest." I nodded as she left the room and closed the door. _'I'll get to see Sasuke-kun tomorrow…' I smiled. 'I can't wait.'_

_Uhhhhh Sakura's going to see Sasuke soon! And What! He's in jail! No wayyyyyyy!X( :P don't worry he won't be there for long. I hope you guys liked it, I might continue if the audience likes it, so please review and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it! More romance on the way too! Noooo worries, you gotta start somewhere right! Okay byebye guys and again thanks for reading! :D_


	2. Meeting Him

Hey guys! This is the second chapter to the story. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 2: Seeing _Him_

After what felt like a long rest, I woke up. I told Lady Tsunade that I would be ready to see Sasuke after I go to the store to get some food for Sasuke-kun…out of gratitude of course…and so he won't have to eat that nasty jail food. I ran out the hospital after I changed clothes and went to the store. _'Okay now I just have to get some ingredients to make Sasuke-kun a bento box.' _So I got rice, chicken, vegetables, and dough. After I got that I went home to make him some food. _'I know I'm not the best cook, but hopefully he'll enjoy the food.'_

I ran back to the hospital. "Okay Lady Tsunade I'm ready." I said. She nodded. "Okay let's go now then." She started walking out the hospital and I followed closely behind. We made it to the jail and we went inside. We walked through a lot of hallways and passed a lot of doors. Then Lady Tsunade stopped at one door and opened it and there was this long hallway, then we saw a guard. He got up and greeted us. "How may I help you mi' lady?" "Sasuke has a visitor." She looked at and the guard looked at me too. "Aah yes, Sakura-san, so you're here to visit him?" I nodded. "Yes…I am." "Okay well he's in there." He said pointing to a cell. "Okay, thanks." I started to walk to the cell when Lady Tsunade grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Be careful Sakura…okay? I don't want you to get hurt by him again." I smiled at her for thinking about me. "I'll be fine Lady Tsunade. So you don't have to worry about me." "Okay, well I have to go now okay?" I nodded then she left.

The guard walked me to Sasuke's cell. "You have a visitor Uchiha." The guard said coldly to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and saw me, he held no emotion in his eyes, then he looked back down like I wasn't there. The guard opened the cell for me to get in and then closed it when I was inside. "Hello Sasuke-kun." "Hn." I looked at Sasuke; he looked thinner, than when I last saw him 2 weeks ago. He looked like he was half dead. I looked away, and it was quiet for a long time. I started to think about how much we've changed over time. I smiled and laughed. Sasuke turned to look at me, probably wondering why I was laughing to myself. "It's been a long time…since we were in Team 7 hasn't it?" He looked at me for awhile then looked down. "You remember that time when we tried to see what was behind Kakashi-sensei's mask, and in the end we learned that it was just another mask." Sasuke didn't say anything. "That was fun wasn't it? Just doing things like that with you and Naruto made me happy. Just being with you guys made my day. I didn't care what we did…as long as we were together it didn't matter…" I was smiling sadly at the thought of how Team 7 used to be. Sasuke looked up at me. "What are you doing here?" I looked over at him. "Oh yeah well I wanted to thank you for saving me…if it wasn't for you Sasuke-kun…I wouldn't be talking to you right now." "Hn." Sasuke said…or more like grunted. "But…I don't really understand why you did it Sasuke-kun, why did you save me? I mean if you didn't put me in the hospital…you probably would have been able to escape…but instead...you saved me…" I looked up at Sasuke. He had his head turned so I couldn't see his face. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't so I just changed the subject. "Well it's okay if you don't want to tell me why…so Sasuke-kun are you hungry?" "No." He said, but his stomach growled. I laughed. "You don't have to lie Sasuke-kun." I took out the bento box I made for him. He just looked at it. "I made this bento box for you so you could eat something that's not jail food…and I know you must be hungry anyway since they don't feed you a lot, so here you go." I said and held it towards him. He just kept looking at it, then looked at me. "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" He kept looking at me, then he lifted his arms to show the chains around his wrist which didn't allow him to move and I saw some on his ankles. "Oh…I see…okay wait right here for a second."_ 'Not like he could move."_ I got up from my sitting position and walked up to the bars.

"Excuse me guard?" The guard got up. "You can call me Hietsu." He said. "Okay Hietsu…do you mind if I borrow the keys to take the chains off Sasuke-kun?" "I-I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean he's a Uchiha and a very powerful one at that. Sakura-san, what if you get hurt?" "Oh you don't have to worry about that Hietsu-san because he's low on chakra and I have all my chakra." "Yeah…but…" "I'll be fine I promise. Now may I borrow the keys?" He hesitated, but he handed me the keys." "Thank you." I said and walked back over to Sasuke and started taking the chains off his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Taking the chains off so you can eat." Sasuke shook his head. "Why would you do that if I'm the enemy. What if I attack you?" I looked up at him. "I don't see you as an enemy and I just have a feeling you won't attack me." "Your being an idiot Sakura." Sasuke stated. "Yeah…I know."

I finished taking the chains off his arms. "Now you can eat Sasuke-kun." I said smiling at him. He just looked at it. "I didn't put any poison or anything like that in it Sasuke-kun if that's what you're wondering." He grabbed the box slowly and took the chopsticks and took a bite and chewed slowly then took another and another. I smiled at him. _'He likes it!'_ I thought. I took out another bento box for myself, because I came here on my lunch break, and since I have no other time to eat lunch. I decided to just eat it here. "Do you mind if I eat with you?" I asked. "Hn." He said still chopping down the food. _'God I didn't know he was that hungry."_ I thought and I started eating too. After we finished I looked at the clock on the wall. _'Oh I have to get back to the hospital.'_ I threw the bento boxes away. "Sorry Sasuke-kun I gotta go now, but I promise I'll come here everyday and bring you lunch okay?" I said as I put the chains back on him. I thought I was going to have trouble putting them back on, but Sasuke actually LET me put them on him, he didn't even try to pick a fight. I said my last goodbye and left to go to the hospital.

The next day I made two bento boxes in the morning so I wouldn't have to rush and make them right at lunchtime. I went to the hospital and signed into my shift. Healed a few people and was going to the jail to eat lunch with Sasuke-kun. Lady Tsunade saw me about to leave the hospital. "Are you really going to feed that boy everyday Sakura?" "Of course I am Lady Tsunade. I know you don't like him, but he's actually a really good person…it's just hard for him to let that good person out all the time. But I know Sasuke-kun isn't really a bad guy." I said. Lady Tsunade sighed. "If you say so Sakura…but I just don't want to see you get brokenhearted by him again." I shook my head. "I'm not going to Lady Tsunade okay. So please don't worry."

I started walking to the jail. I saw Hietsu. He just stood up and bowed. "Hello Sakura-san." "Hello Hietsu." "…so are you here to see _him_ again?" He said in a disgusted tone. I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with _him_?" I asked. "Well nothing really it's just that there were so many bad criminals that came from the Uchiha clan. Take Itachi for instance, he massacred his whole clan, Madara helped, and Sasuke…well he's a traitor to the Leaf Village and I will never accept him if he was to become a Leaf ninja again." _Wow, now that's called holding a grudge.' _I shrugged. "Well that's your opinion I suppose, but I would still accept Sasuke-kun even if he is a traitor." "W-Why? I mean he almost took over the Leaf just a couple of weeks ago. How could you accept someone like that?" I turned to face him. "Because I know that deep down Sasuke-kun is a nice and thoughtful person, that actually does care about others. Why did he try to take over the Leaf? I don't know, one can only imagine, but here's a question for you. If Sasuke-kun is as bad as you say he is, why did he go out of his way to save me. He could have succeeded in destroying the Leaf, but he chose to save me instead. Does that sound like the heart of a bad person because it doesn't sound like it to me." I said and he looked shocked. "I…I didn't know he did that?" "Well now you know." I said and started walking to Sasuke-kun's cell.

When I made it to his cell Sasuke-kun's cell he looked up at me and stared. I smiled at him, while Hietsu opened the cell. I asked for the keys and he gave them to me and left. "Hello Sasuke-kun." "Hn." I unlocked the chains on his hands and gave him his bento box. He stared at it. I took mine out and was about to dig in when Sasuke spoke. "Why?" I looked up at him confused. "What?" "Why do you come here…" I smiled. "I already told you the answer to that. It's because you saved me and…well I want to thank you somehow, and I know your lonely so I decided to come everyday and bring you food." He stared at me then looked at the ground. "You, don't have to do that." "I know…but I want to…and I like sitting here with you and being able to eat with you Sasuke-kun." I said blushing a little knowing what I just said sounded kind of lame. I felt him staring at me and I tried to not look at him because I knew I would just blush more. I picked up my bento box and started eating it, but then I saw a bug and jumped and knocked all my food on the floor. I laughed nervously trying to cover my embarrassment. "How clumsy of me." I said. I tried to show that I wasn't hungry, but my stomach growled and I know Sasuke-kun must have heard it. I sighed and closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw Sasuke-kun holding his bento box out to me. "No Sasuke-kun I couldn't take your bento box. I brought that for you to eat." "You made it so you should eat it." He said. "Yeah…but…" He sighed. "Fine let's share it then." "Really? Y-You don't mind." He shook his head. "O-Okay." I said blushing because I was sharing a bento box with _Sasuke-kun_. I sat closer to him and we both ate out of the bento box. Then there was one more piece of sushi left and me and Sasuke-kun's chopsticks clashed. "You can have it." Sasuke-kun said. "No, Sasuke-kun you can." "Just take it." "But…" He picked the sushi up with his chopsticks. "Here." He said holding his chopsticks to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he put the sushi in there. I felt like I was in heaven, Sasuke-kun just fed me! I know I was blushing like crazy because I could feel it in my cheeks. "Ummm, well I should probably go back to work now." I said. "You work?" I looked over at him. _'Did he just ask me a question? He never tried to have a conversation with me before.'_ "Umm, yes I work. I work in the hospital as a doctor." He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know surprising right? I never thought I'd work in a hospital as a doctor, but I love helping people and I'm able to do that at the hospital." I said smiling. "Hn." "Well I have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded. I was walking out the cell. "Sakura…" I turned around waiting for Sasuke-kun to finish. "Nevermind." He said. I smiled and walked out.

The next day I went to the cell. Me and Sasuke-kun were eating from our bento boxes. I looked up and saw a piece of rice stuck to Sasuke's face and he didn't seem to notice. I started giggling and I tried to hide it, but he noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You have rice on your face." I said between laughs. He tried to wipe it off, but it didn't come off. I took a napkin out. "Here let me get it off for you." I said. He let me whip his face and he stared at me while I did. I smiled at him. "There it's off now." I said and continued eating. He stared at me for awhile longer, then went back to eating. We ate in silence, even if it was quiet I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. "Sakura…" I looked up at Sasuke. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" He didn't say anything for awhile then he opened his mouth to speak. "…I'm sorry…for everything." My eyes widened. I NEVER expected him to say that. Sasuke NEVER apologizes to anyone, and here he was apologizing to me. "Sa-Sasuke-kun." I said and started to cry. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they kept coming back. I swore to never let Sasuke-kun see me crying because I thought he would call me weak or annoying again…but there I was…crying…in front of him. I was waiting for him to call me annoying or weak…but he didn't he just watched me. When I finished crying I smiled a sad smile. "I swore I was never going to cry in front of you again because I didn't want you calling me annoying or calling me a weakling…I'm sorry…I guess I really am weak." I said. "You're not weak." "Your just saying that." "No I'm not I mean it." I smiled at him. "Thank you…and I accept your apology Sasuke-kun." He gave me a smile. "Hn." I stared at him with my eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "You…you smiled at me…I haven't seen you smile in years." I smiled at him. "You should smile more Sasuke-kun, you have a nice smile." I said and blushed realizing what I said. "oh sorry I didn't mean…' I started to blush more. "I sho-should probably go now." I said getting up. "Sakura." I turned around to face him. "Y-Yes?" He turned his head away from mine. "You should smile more too." I let his words sink in then I smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind." I said and walked out.

Weeks and weeks went by and I was still doing the usual stuff. You know working at the hospital, spending time with my friends and spending my lunchtime in jail with Sasuke-kun. You know the regular, and actually me and Sasuke-kun have gotten really close and it's starting to get back to how it used to be…well kind of. And speaking of Sasuke-kun it was time for me to visit him again. I was about to walk out the hospital when a familiar voice called my name. I turned around and saw Ino. "Hey billboard brow, since our lunckbreak is at the same time how about we go somewhere together?" "Sorry Ino-pig but I got plans." She looked at me suspiciously. "Plans? What kind of plans? Ohmygod are you dating someone I don't know? What's his name?" Ino kept bombarding me with questions. "No Ino I'm not dating anyone. I just have to be somewhere right now." I tried to walk away, but she followed me and kept asking me questions. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to the jail to see Sasuke-kun!" I covered my mouth realizing what I did. "Wh-What?!" "It's nothing Ino." "What do you mean it's nothing! You've been visiting Sasuke-kun everyday!" She looked at my bento boxes. She gasped. "And you've been giving him food?!" I'm not losing to you Sakura and I'm not letting you take my Sasuke-kun away, so I'm going with you!" She said. "What?!" I was about to argue, but it would be no use, she's as hardheaded as a brick. I sighed. "Fine, fine whatever." She cheered. "Awesome! Okay I just have to buy something for Sasuke-kun to eat then we can go." "What? Why do you have to buy him food?" I asked. "Because I'm not going to let you be the only one to feed Sasuke-kun!" She said and dragged me to the store, then she dragged me to the jail. "Ohmygod I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in forever! I can't believe I get to see him again!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay Ino." We made it to his cell. I got the keys for his chains and we walked in. "Hey Sasu-" I was saying, but I got cut off by Ino. She bumped into me while running to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun I haven't seen you in sooooo long and you still look as hot as ever!" Ino said She was hugging Sasuke-kun really tight, and I didn't really like it. "Get off of me." He said in his monotone voice. She clung onto him even tighter. "And why would I do that Sasuke-kun?" She said in a flirty voice, and started rubbing her nose on his neck. "Stop it." He said more aggressively. She just kept on doing it. "God Ino-pig he said stop." She stopped and looked up at me. "Was anybody talking to you billboard brow?" I rolled my eyes again and walked over to take off the chains, and as soon as I did he pushed Ino away from him. "Oh Sasuke-kun don't be that way." She said and was starting to walk up to him again, when we heard a noise. It got louder and louder and then I felt the ground moving, then I heard screaming. _'Oh no it can't be.'_ I thought as a bunch of Sasuke's fangirls stormed into the cell. They knocked me over on the ground. All the girls had bento boxes and were asking for Sasuke-kun to _'please take theirs'_. I looked at the ground sadly. _'Well I guess Sasuke-kun doesn't want my lame cooking when he can have this.'_

I started to get up and leave the cell, when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw it was Sasuke-kun's, the cell got quiet even with all the fangirls. "Oh it's okay Sasuke-kun you don't have to eat my cooking it's not that great anyway…so eat one of the lunches they gave you…I'll be fine." I smiled a fake smile, but he didn't budge, he still held onto my arm. Then he pulled me down next to him and took my bento box and set the one for me in front of me and he started eating out of my bento box. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" I said speechless of what just happened. Sasuke-kun just pulled me down to sit next to him and he's eating out of MY bento box, when there's all this other great food his fangirls have. I looked up at the fangirls and Ino and saw they were all glaring at me, I looked down not liking the looks they were giving me. Sasuke-kun saw that and put his food down. "Get out." All the fangirls looked at him and I did too. He had his serious face on. "You're disturbing my lunch." They all gasped. "B-But Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. He glared at her and she shut her mouth. Another fangirl spoke up. "Why does Sakura get to stay here? That's not fair!" She said. "Because I enjoy her company and she isn't annoying me." He said. I blushed. _'Sasuke enjoys my company?_' "B-But-" He glared at all of them and they left. When they left he went back to eating his food. "Tha-Thanks Sasuke-kun" He nodded. "So…you enjoy my company?" I asked still blushing from him actually saying that. "Hn." I laughed. "Can't you say another word that's not 'hn'. "Yes." He said. I smiled at him. "I like your company to Sasuke-kun…" I blushed even more and started to eat out of my bento box. "You know you could have had way better food than mine." I said. "Hn." I smiled.

The next day when I went to the jail I saw a whole line of fangirls near Sasuke's cell. I ran to Hietsu the guard. "What's all this? Why are all these people here?" "Well…the Uchiha said he didn't want any other visitors except you." My eyes widened. "Except me?" He nodded. "Yeah, I know right I thought it was a little weird too…for him to only request you as his visitor unless…hey do you guys have something going on between each other?" He asked smiling a sly smile. I blushed. "No there's nothing going on!" I said. I had my hand out. "Can you just hand me the keys for his chains?" "Sure, sure." He said and handed them to me. I walked into his cell. "Hello Sasuke-kun." "Hey." I sat down next to him and pulled out our boxes. "Sasuke-kun, is it true that you want me to be your only visitor?" I asked. He nodded, "Why?" He looked at me then back to his bento box. "…Because your not annoying." I smiled at him. "I thought you thought everybody was annoying." He looked at me. "Not everybody."

Me and Sasuke-kun talked the whole time during lunch. It felt like the old Sasuke-kun was coming back, and it felt like he was warming up to me now.

It was Saturday and I was at home because we get the weekends off from the hospital. I was walking to the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'. "Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Ino asked as soon as I got in the shop. I shrugged. "I was bored so I decided to come here." "Well since you're here do you care to tell me why Sasuke-kun only wants you as a visitor?" I blushed. "W-Well maybe because I'm not annoying like you Ino-pig." "What did you say billboard brow!" "You heard me loud and clear porker." We were about to continue bickering at each other, but then Tenten came. "Oh stop your bickering you two." We stopped bickering and just glared at each other. Tenten just rolled her eyes. "So Sakura are you going to come with us for lunch?" "What are you talking about?" I asked. Tenten looked at Ino. "I was getting around to it, but she just had to pick a fight with someone." Ino said rolling her eyes. "What are you talking about Ino-pig you're the one that started it!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Guys will you stop!" We did and we just glared at each other. Tenten sighed. "Well anyway me, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino are going to a restaurant for lunch, you wanna come?" "Oh yeah sure." "Cool. Then we should probably go now." Tenten said. We followed her to the restaurant and all our friends were there and it was really fun. We stayed there for a long time. "Oh wow Sakura I'm surprised your not eating with Sasuke-kun." Ino said. My eyes widened. _'Oh my god I totally forgot about Sasuke-kun! Probably because I didn't go to the hospital today and I usually have my lunch break with him…but I didn't go to the hospital so I ended up forgetting! How could I be so careless! He's probably starving in that jail!'_ I got out of my seat in the restaurant and started running. "Where are you going Sakura?" Ino said. "Sorry Ino, I have a place to be." I waved goodbye to everyone and ran to my house to make Sasuke-kun a bento, I didn't make me one since I was already running late. I finished making it and started running to the jail. Even though its 8:10 pm and its way passed lunch time I promised I would come everyday, and I wasn't going to break that promise.

I made it to the jail, I knew visiting hours were over, but I still wanted to go. "Aren't you a little late Sakura-san?" Hietsu asked. "Don't remind me." I said taking the keys and running to Sasuke-kun's cell. When I made it to the cell he just looked at me as I tried to catch my breath. 'I'm sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun please forgive me. I know I'm really late and I'm sorry." I had my head down because I didn't really want to look at his face afraid he was going to scowl me. He lifted his wrists up where the chains were and I took them off. He grabbed my bento box, and patted the spot next to him gesturing for me to sit. I watched him eat and realized I was really hungry. Even though we stayed at the restaurant for a while I spent most of my time talking to everybody, and when I was about to eat Ino reminded me about Sasuke-kun. I was going to make me a bento box too, but since I was already late I decided against that. I sighed. "Are you hungry?" "N-No…" I said, but my stomach spoke for itself and growled. I blushed and laughed a nervous laugh. "Here." He said giving me his bento. I shook my head. "No that's for you Sasuke-kun I'll be fine." I said but he didn't bulge he still held the bento out for me."Sasuke-kun I'll be fine." "Just have some." "B-But." I could tell he was growing impatient he picked up his chopsticks picked up a piece of sushi and held it to me. "Eat it." I looked at the sushi then opened my mouth. I started to blush. He picked up another sushi for me to eat, and put it in my mouth and it kept on going like that. Then he finished feeding me. "God Sasuke-kun you make me feel like a child." I said smiling and blushing at him. He just smirked at me . I looked at the clock. "Umm…well I have to go Sasuke-kun…and sorry for being so late." "It's not like I asked you to bring me food everyday." "Yea I know I just felt like it. Well bye Sasuke-kun."

Today was a Sunday and Lady Tsunade wanted to see me so I was walking to the Hokage's Mansion. When I made it inside I knocked on her door. I could hear a faint 'come in' so I did. "Lady Tsunade you wanted to see me?" She nodded. "Yes…it's about Sasuke…" I started to worry. "What? Did something happen to Sasuke-kun? Is he okay?" He's fine Sakura, nothing's wrong with him." I relaxed a little. "Oh…then what about Sasuke-kun?" "Well I think he's had enough time in jail it's been almost a year and I don't think he needs to be in jail anymore, but I don't completely trust him enough to live by himself. I asked the elders their opinion on this situation and they think he should just stay in jail, but I don't think that's a good idea." She sighed. "Well if you trust him enough to come out of jail, but don't trust him enough to live on his own. Why don't you have him live with someone?" I said and Lady Tsunade's eyes brightened up. "That's a great idea Sakura. Now I just have to find someone for him to live with…" She said while looking up at me. "Why are you looking at me like that Lady Tsunade?" "Well I was just thinking maybe you could…" I shook my head. "No! Uhh Uhh! Never!" "Why not?" "Because…that'll be weird seeing Sasuke-kun at my house everyday." "Yeah, but Sakura you're the only one in the village right now that Sasuke can actually stand being around." I couldn't argue with that because she was right. I was the only one Sasuke-kun could actually handle, with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto on their year long mission with Sai that just left me as the only one ffrom Team 7 actually here in Konoha. I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." "Thank you Sakura. You've just saved me a lot of time by doing this." "Your welcome…so when am I suppose to bring Sasuke-kun to my house?" I asked hoping I could have some time to clean up a little in my house. "Today." My eyes widened. "Today?!" "Yeah sorry about that, but he needs to be out the jail by today. And I'm going to come with you to the jail so I can tell Sasuke what's going on okay? I nodded my head. "Okay…so do we go now?" "Yes we might as well." With that said we started walking to the jail. _'Sasuke-kun will be living with me soon. I wonder how things will be…"_

Well that's the end of this chapter! I made it a little longer than the other one :P In the next chapter Sasuke will be out of jail and living with Sakura. Maybe there will be more of a budding romance since they will see each other everyday…you'll just have to read my next chapter to see! Please review I work really hard on these and thank you! ^^


	3. Living with Him

Hey guys this is chapter 3 of SasukexSakura:Different Circumstances! Enjoy^^

Living with _Him_

After Lady Tsunade told me about Sasuke living with me we both headed to the jail. Hietsu saw us and stood up and bowed. "Good afternoon Lady Tsunade, Sakura-san." I smiled at him and she asked for the key to open the cell and the chains. We went inside Sasuke-kun's cell and he looked up not seeming surprised that Lady Tsunade was there. "Uchiha Sasuke, I'm here to tell you that you are being released and will be leaving the jail." He lifted an eyebrow as if asking why. "I'm letting you free because I feel like I can trust you enough that you don't need to be behind bars…but I don't trust you enough to have you living on your own, and that's where Sakura comes in. You're going to be living with her until I feel like I can trust you enough for you to live on your own." She pulled something out of her pocket it looked like a bracelet. "This is a chakra sealing bracelet. It keeps you from using any chakra. You're going to have to wear this until I can trust that you won't do anything bad." She put it around his wrist and then took off the chains from around his wrist and ankles. "Okay you two are all set now, so I'll leave you two then. Oh, and Sakura, make sure you keep him in order." "Yes Lady Tsunade." She smiled and left leaving me and Sasuke-kun.

Well I guess we should go now Sasuke-kun." He nodded and walked up beside me and we walked out his cell. Hietsu looked at us and nodded his head. "Well I'll be seeing you Sakura-san, Uchiha." I smiled at him and we walked out. When we were outside I realized everybody was staring at us (mainly Sasuke). I sighed and then looked over at Sasuke-kun. I realized he still had on those jail clothes. "Hey Sasuke-kun how about we get you some clothes. You must be tired of wearing those old jail clothes." "Hn." I looked around to see a clothing store close by. "Ah, there we go." I grabbed his hand and I started running towards the store. Sasuke looked confused from the sudden contact, but let me pull him to the store. We stopped in front of the entrance and we walked inside. "Sakura." "Yes Sasuke-kun?" He looked down at my hand on his and I looked down to and blushed yanking my hand away. "O-Oh sorry Sasuke-kun…" He nodded and we continued walking until we came face to face with the men's section. "What size are you Sasuke-kun?" He shrugged and I sweatdropped. "Okay well we can just have you try out the stuff then." I started picking up pants and shirts for Sasuke. "You can look for stuff you like too Sasuke-kun." He nodded and went off to look for clothes.

"Hey Sasuke-kun are you done?" I said waiting for him to say his usual one word reply…but I didn't hear it. I looked around and still didn't see him._ 'Oh my god what if he escaped! Lady Tsunade will kill me if that happens!"_ "Sasuke-kun where are you?!" "Right here." I screamed, shocked from the sudden voice from behind me and tried to control my heart beat. "Oh Sasuke-kun you scared me." "Hn." I smiled at him then looked at the clothes in his hand, all having the same color scheme: black, dark blue, and white. Sasuke then went off somewhere again and I saw a really cute bluse from the corner of my eye. "Oh my god it's so pretty!" It was a soft pink blouse and it looked really nice! I looked at the price and my smile went away. _'It's so expensive! And I'm already buying Sasuke-kun's clothes, so I definitely can't buy it now.' _I sighed. "Do you like that shirt?" I looked over to see Sasuke-kun. "Oh yeah a little bit, but it doesn't matter because I can't afford it with all this stuff I have to buy, but whatever it doesn't matter." I said giving him a fake smile because deep down I really wanted that shirt.. "Well, let's pay for these clothes then." I said walking to the cash register. I saw Sasuke look at the shirt a little longer, then came up to the register with me.

I paid for the clothes and we left. We walked past a restaurant and I stopped to look at it. "Hey Sasuke-kun are you hungry?" "Hn." "Okay, then how about we eat here?" I said and walked into the restaurant with Sasuke close behind me. "Hello how may I help you today?" The waitress said and looked up at me, and then Sasuke and blushed when she saw him. "Umm, we would like a table for two please." "Oh, right." She said a little disappointed that Sasuke didn't answer. We walked to our table and sat down. The waitress gave us the menus, looked at Sasuke, blushed, and then left. When she left I could feel all the women in the restaurant staring our way. I'll tell you now that I didn't like all the females staring at Sasuke-kun it made me feel…well kind of jealous since I do still like him. I sighed and Sasuke looked up from his menu. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him and blushed. "Oh…it's nothing really." I could tell he didn't believe me and was about to say something when the waitress came over. I never felt happier to see a waitress before, but it slowly went away when I saw all she was staring at was Sasuke. "So what do you want?" She asked Sasuke. "Just rice." I picked up my menu. "I would like dumplings with-" "So tell me more about yourself _Sasuke-kun_." The waitress said sitting down next to Sasuke really close to I'm and totally ignored the order I gave her. She leaned in closer to Sasuke and started blushing. "How about we go to my place when I'm done with work Sasuke-kun." "Can you get off me?" Sasuke said trying to shove her off. "Aww Sasuke-kun don't be that way." She said getting closer to him again. I was glaring at her now and my hands were balled up into fists. He got up and moved out the seat and sat in the seat next to me. I blushed. "What? Sasuke-kun why'd you move?" She asked, pouting. He glared at her. "Because your annoying." She looked taken back by that. I smirked and she saw that. "What are you smirking at you pink-haired freak!" She said and threw a punch my way. I was about to dodge it when Sasuke pushed my chair back and blocked her hit by grabbing her fist. He glared at her again. "Don't attack her, if you want to attack someone attack me." "B-But Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I blushed because Sasuke just protected me _and_ was holding my hand. "W-Wait S-Sasuke-kun we didn't eat yet." I said trying to keep up with Sasuke's fast walking. Then he stopped and I bumped into him. "Why did you stop?" I looked up to see another restaurant and he walked in and was still holding my hand. A waiter escorted us to our table. I was happy it was a man instead of a woman. We ate then we left to go to my house.

"T-Thanks Sasuke-kun…" I said with a slight blush on my face. Sasuke looked at me. "For what?" "For defending me back there." He shrugged. "She was annoying." I smiled at him. "Who _don't_ you think is annoying Sasuke-kun?" "You." He said. I blushed and looked at him. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…there must be someone else in this village you don't think is annoying. What about Kakashi-sensei or Naruto." He stopped walking. "I haven't seen Kakashi in awhile, and Naruto will always be annoying." I smiled. _'That's right I forgot their on that mission that takes a year to complete with Sai. Now that I think about it they should be coming back soon since a year's almost up.'_ I was engulfed in my thoughts and forgot all about Sasuke standing there. He came up behind me and went in my pouch that I keep all my stuff…that was located a little above my butt and he opened it and started looking through. I was done going through my thoughts and I didn't see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun where are you?" I turned my head to see him in my pouch. "Stop moving." I pouted and did what he said. He took my keys out and started walking to my house. "Wait Sasuke-kun where are you going?" "To your house." I stopped walking. "You…remember where my house is?" I felt red climb to my face. He nodded. _'After all these years…he still remembers.'_ I felt something warm touch my hand and pull me along. I got out of my thoughtf and saw Sasuke pulling my hand. "Sasuke-kun what-" "You kept spacing out." Yeah, he was right, I have been engulfed in my thoughts lately.

We finally made it to my house and he opened the door with the key, and we walked inside. He let go of my hand which I was kind of sad about since I didn't want Sasuke to let go. I wish he could hold it forever. I was engulfed in thoughts agin. Sasuke sighed, and when I opened my eyes he was gone. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" I looked around the house and then saw that my bedroom door was open and walked inside. I saw Sasuke sitting on my bed looking at my Team 7 picture that had a picture of me, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei when we were 12. "You still have this in your room?" "Yes." I said and sat down next to him and then decided lay down on my bed. "I remember when you were still gone and everyday I would pick up the picture and wish that you would come back to us…to come back to the village." I felt a tear run down my cheek and then another one…and then that's when I realized I was crying and I couldn't stop. "I feel so stupid…crying about something like this." I felt a hand whip some of my tears away. I blushed knowing it was Sasuke's hand. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" He just looked at me, even though he didn't say anything I knew he was trying to show he cared. I stopped crying and we stood there staring at each other for awhile. "Oh yeah Sasuke-kun let me show you your room." He nodded and followed me. "This right here will be your room." I said and he walked in. It was a room with pale white wallpaper, it had a queen-sized bed, a closet, and a nightstand. After I showed him his room it was getting kind of late so I went to my room and quickly fell asleep.

The next day was a Monday, which meant I had to work at the hospital. I got out of bed and got dressed and walked to Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door and then opened it to see he was awake. "Sasuke-kun I have to go to work today, so you're going to have to stay here by yourself. But you can go outside and do whatever you want in the village just don't go outside the village okay?" He nodded. "Oh and I made you breakfast so you can eat that when you're hungry." I said and walked out to go to work.

When I got back home from work I didn't see Sasuke. _'Hmm he must of went out.' _I thought and went to my room to change. I heard the door open and close. I went downstairs to see Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun your home! What were you doing? Where'd you go?" He just looked at me then threw me a bag that looked like it had something in it. "Wha-What is it?" I asked confused and wondering what was inside the bag. "Open it." He said and I did, and as soon as I saw what was in the bag I dropped it and gasped. "Sa-Sasuke-kun how did you…" He shrugged. "I saw you looking at the shirt so I got it." He said it like it was no big deal, but it _was_ a big deal. Because 1 Sasuke actually paid attention and he knew that I liked that shirt and 2 he _BOUGHT IT_ for_ ME_! "You bought this for me Sasuke-kun?"ni said looking at him with tears in my eyes. "Are you crying? Do you not like it or something? I can return it if you-" He couldn't finish because I embraced him in a big hug. I'm shorter than Sasuke so I had to wrap my arms around his waist since I barely came up to his shoulders. I had my head on his chest…he smelled good. "No Sasuke I really like it…thank you." "Hn." He said surprised by the sudden hug I gave him. I let go of him not wanting to fall in love with him more than I have. "Thanks Again Sasuke-kun…I didn't know you paid attention to stuff like that." "I don't but you made it obvious that you liked the shirt." I blushed. "Oh did I, I didn't realize I made it obvious." I gave him a nervous laugh. "Hn." I walked to the kitchen. "So Sasuke-kun are you hungry?" "Hn." "Okay good." I started making some rice and dumplings…or more like microwaved them and we ate and went to bed.

The next day I was walking to the hospital when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Shizune running up towards me. "Oh hi Shizune." "Sakura Lady Tsunade wants to see you about something." I nodded. "Okay I'll go there now." I walked over to the Hokage's mansion. "Lady Tsunade you wanted to see me?" "Ah yes Sakura please sit down." I did. "I wanted to speak with you because yesterday Sasuke asked for his wallet and his other belongings that we convascated when he was sent to jail. I asked him why he wanted his wallet so bad and he didn't tell me, and now I'm kind of curious so do you know?" I blushed. "Yeah I know…it was because the day before yesterday I was looking at this shirt and I wanted to buy it but I couldn't since I was buying all his clothes and he asked me about it and I told him that I liked it…then I guess he decided to buy it since I liked it so much." I looked up to see Lady Tsunade looking at me with widened eyes. "Sasuke…went out of his way to buy you a shirt?" "Umm, yeah is that bad?" She shook her head. "No..it's just surprising knowing Sasuke doesn't go out of his way for anybody." She smiled. "Well thay was very sweet for him to do…maybe he does have a kinder heart than I thought," "Yeah, I was surprised he did it too, and I know Sasuke-kun has a kind heart. He even…" I was about to tell her that Sasuke cheered me up the day when he was let out of jail and started living with me. "He even what?" Lady Tsunade asked. "Oh umm…nothing nevermind." Well I have to go now sooo…bye." I said and ran out the door. I sighed. 'Man if Lady Tsunade knew that Sasuke-kun tried to cheer me up she would pesture me about it everytime I saw her… I sighed again and walked to the hospital and after a few hours of working was walking home.

When I walked in the door I saw Sasuke lying on my couch reading a book. "Hello Sasuke-kun." He looked at me and 'Hned' then went back to his book. I went to my room to put on some comfortable clothes, then went downstairs to microwave some leftovers for us to eat. I saw Sasuke finish his book then went up to his room to get another one, and as soon as he went upstairs I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and I felt arms wrap around me and embrace me in a hug. "Sakura-chan I missed you!" "Hey Naruto it's been awhile hasn't it?" "Yeah that year round mission was so boring! And having to spend time with Kakashi-sensei and Sai the whole time sucked because they barely talked! I wish you were there Sakura-chan at least you actually talk!" Kakashi-sensei just read his perverted book and Sai was too busy observing and writing about things!" I smiled at his pouting face. Then his eyes widened. 'Guess what Sakura-chan. Grandma Tsunade said that Sasuke was back isn't that great! Sasuke is finally back Sakura-chan we don't have to worry anymore! Oh and she also said that you knew where he was so can you tell me where he lives now?" He said looking at me with hopeful eyes. I could tell he was really excited that Sasuke was back. "Well…actually…" I was about to say more, but then I heard some steps cone from upstairs. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. I turned around to see Sasuke staring at Naruto with an emotionless gaze. "Sasuke…is that really you…?" Naruto asked with happiness and sadness in his eyes. "Hn." Naruto gave a sad smile. "I've been waiting for this day to come…when you return to Konoha…I'm so happy your back Sasuke." Naruto said and he walked up to Sasuke and held his fist out and smirked at him. Sasuke smirked back and bumped fists with Naruto. "Long time no see…dobe." "Teme." I smiled at them. Well atleast they were in friendly terms. "Oh Sakura-chan something smells good! What are you making?" He said sniffing the air. "Oh just some leftover rice and dumplings. You want some?" He nodded and followed me to the kitchen, Sasuke following too. We sat down and ate in silence and then Naruto's eyes widened and he got up and pointed at Sasuke. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke what are you doing in Sakura-chan's house?!" He screamed. Sasuke just looked at him. "I'm living here." "Hold on a second your what now?! You can't live with Sakura-chan! How do I know you won't try to mess with her or worse do naughty stuff to her?! Who knows what goes on in that head of yours!" "Hn you're the only one who would think to do that sort of thing dobe." "Am not!" Naruto turned towards me. "Don't tell me your letting Sasuke live with you!" I shrugged. "It's Lady Tsunade's orders." I saw little anime tears coming out of his eyes. I sighed. "What's the big idea anyway Naruto. I don't see what's wrong with Sasuke-kun living with me." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Think about it Sakura-chan you're a girl…he's a guy…and you guys are alone in a house…what do you think is wrong with it?" I started blushing. Naruto's kind of right…but it's Sasuke for crying out loud…even though I have feelings for him he doesn't share the same feelings…so we'll be fine. Sasuke just glared at Naruto for bringing up something like that up. Naruto shrugged. "Well it's true." I just shook my head. "God Naruto." We finished eating and it was getting late. Naruto yawned. "Well guys I gotta go. Nice seeing you Sakura-chan and I'm glad to see you're in the village again Sasuke." With that Naruto left.

The next day was a Saturday and I didn't have to work in the hospital, so I slept a couple more hours than usual. Then I heard a knock on the door. I was in a good sleep and I didn't want to wake up and open it so I ignored, but then there was another and another knock and I started to get irritated. "Sasuke-kun! Can you get the door please?" I heard Sasuke go downstairs and open the door. Then I heard someone running upstairs. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running up to me with open arms. I punched him before he could do anything to me and he hit my wall. "OWW! Sakura-chan what was that for?!" He said rubbing his head . "For waking me up!" I said glaring at Naruto. I couldn't go to sleep now. I sighed and sat up on my bed. "Hey where did Sasuke go?" "He's probably in his room." Naruto grebbed my hand and started pulling out of my room. "I need to tell you and Sasuke something." He said and walked to Sasuke's room which was open and he walked in. "Hey Sasuke!" "Hn." Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's bed and laid down. "Naruto what did you wanna tell us?" "Oh yeah, a bunch of the guys are going to eat at this restaurant and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I brightened up. "Yeah, sure." I turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you going to go?" "No." "Aww, but why Sasuke don't you want to meet up with the other teams? You haven't seen them for like years!" Naruto whined. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Sasuke-kun…I would like it if you came…so you could get reacquainted with all of the other teams." I said. He looked at me and then said "Hn." Naruto brightened up. "Cool! Then do you guys wanna come to Ichiraku with me to-" "No Naruto." Naruto pouted. "Fine…I'll go by myself." He said walking out the door then he turned back around. "Oh and be at the restaurant by 6:30." He said then turned around and headed towards Ichiraku. I looked at Sasuke and saw he was reading a different book from the one he read yesterday. "You like reading Sasuke-kun?" He nodded. I sat on his bed and picked up one of his books and started reading it. A good thirty minutes went by and all of a sudden my eyelids felt really heavy and the darkness overcame me.

I woke up to the smell of something cooking. I reached for my clock to see what time it was, but it wasn't there. I pulled up my covers and looked at them, they were black not the color of my covers which was red. Realization hit me. I was in Sasuke's room. _'But I don't remember going to sleep in here….'_ Then I remembered falling asleep on top of his bed…but not under it. Sasuke must have tucked me in then. I started blushing and I smelled the covers…it smelt like him. After I finished smelling the covers(xD) I decided to get up, but as soon as I started walking I felt everything around me moving, I couldn't take it and I fell on the floor. "Sakura what was that noise?" Sasuke said walking into the room. His eyes widener and he ran up to me. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked at him. "Yes I'm fine. I think I used up to much chakra at the hospital that's all." I said and tried to get up. Sasuke sighed and picked me up bridal style and started walking out of the door. My face turned super red. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" "Taking you to the Hokage's." "Why?" "So I can make sure your okay." I blushed even more than before. _'Does Sasuke-kun care about me that much?'_ I smiled. I heard a lot of gasps when we were walking outside. Everybody was staring at us or glaring at me because Sasuke was carrying me and I could tell the fangirls didn't like that, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. We made it to the mansion and Sasuke didn't even knock when he opened Lady Tsunade's door. Lady Tsunade looked at me and Sasuke and worry was in her eyes. "What happened?" "It's nothing major Lady Tsunade, I just used up too much chakra at the hospital." Lady Tsunade walked around her desk and over to us and let her chakra flow in me. Five minutes later she moved her hands away. "Okay you'll be fine now Sakura…but you really need to stop working so hard in the hospital your wearing yourself out." I nodded. "Okay." And I looked up and smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke-kun for caring enough to bring me here, but I think I can walk now." "Hn." He grunted and put me down." Lady Tsunade nodded. "Yes thank you Sasuke for taking care of her. I appreciate it." He nodded. We left after that.

It was 6:00 so we had 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. I was getting dressed and so was Sasuke. I was just wearing a simple white shirt with a bubblegum pink skirt. "Okay Sasuke-kun are you ready to go now?" "Hn." He walked out of his room and then came downstairs. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. He looked reallyyyy good. "Okay well, let's go then." I said and we walked outside. I locked the door and we made it to the restaurant at 6:25. We walked insede and I saw Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino And Naruto there. They looked up at us and everybody looked surprised to see Sasuke except Naruto and Shikamaru. "I heard you were in jail Uchiha." Kiba said. "I was let out." Sasuke said as we walked to our seats, I sat next to Sasuke. "And guess what you guys. He's living with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "What?!" Ino and Lee screamed. "Oh my beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee yelled. I rolled my eyes. After a lot ofackward moments of silents later, everybody got used to Sasuke again like he never left. He was talking to Shikamaru and Neji and I smiled glad that Sasuke was able to make friends again. "Sakura." I turned around to see Ino glaring at me. "Spill it, what did you do to get Sasuke-kun to live with you?" I shrugged. "Ask Lady Tsunade she's the one that ordered it." Then I smirked at her. "Why are you jealous porker?" Her eyes widened. "Pssh, as if! I would never be jealous of you forehead!" "Well it sure does sound like you are to me!" "Does not!" "Does to!" "Does not!" "Does to!" "Does not!" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine Ino your not jealous." "Yeah I'm not!" She said. "Wow." Tenten said. Hinata giggled. Our food came and we all ate. "Sakura." I turned to look at Sasuke. "Yes." "You have something on your face." "What! Where?" I said trying to wipe it off with my hand. He took my hand away from my face and got a napkin. "There." He said and started to whip it off. "Sasuke-kun that tickles." I started to giggle and Sasuke smirked. "It's off now." I smiled at him. "Thanks." I was about to go back to eating when I saw everybody staring at us. "What?" I asked. "Are you guys like…dating or something?" Kiba asked looking from me to Sasuke. I started blushing madly and looked down at my hands. "No." Sasuke said simply like it was no big deal. I was kind of disappointed of that. "Oh…well you guys sure do act like a couple." Kiba said. "Oh my beautiful cherry blossom don't tell me you still have feelings for the Uchiha!" Lee said with tears in his eyes. All the eyes turned to me. "Yeah, do you still have feelings for Sasuke Sakura?" "Uh…I…I…" I looked at Sasuke, he didn't even look like he cared. He was just eating like nothing happened. I looked down sad. "I…I have to go to the bathroom." I said and ran to the bathroom. I saw Hinata and TenTen looking at me with worry in their eyes. I just sat in the stall and started to cry. _'Does Sasuke-kun really not like me? Well I don't blame him I mean look at me. I'm just Sakura Haruno nothing special just your average girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he took Ino over me.'_ "Sakura-c-chan are i-in here?" Hinata asked. I didn't say anything. I just kept crying. "Sakura…it's okay." Tenten said. "Sakura what are you crying about?" Ino asked. I shook my head. "Take him." "What?" "I said take him! You can have Sasuke-kun I don't want him anymore. It's obvious he doesn't like me! He's probably more interested in you than me…" Ino shook her head. "Are you serious Sakura? Did you just see what he did in there? He whipped your face and smiled actually smiled at you! He never did that with anybody else! If he liked anyone it would be you Sakura…not me." I whipped my tears. "Now come out of that stall and come back to the table with us." I did as she said and got out the stall. "Thank you." Ino nodded and smiled while Tenten and Hinata also smiled at me. I opened the girls' bathroom door to reveal Sasuke with his hand out about to knock on the door. My eyes widened. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…this is the girls' bathroom…" He nodded. "Yeah…I know I wanted to make sure you were alright…have you been crying?" I blushed. "N-No." I said trying to wipe the last of my tears. He sighed and moved my hand out the way so he could wipe my tears. "You don't have to lie to me Sakura." I blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." I saw Tenten and Ino giving me a thumbs up and Hinata smiled. I smiled back.

Sasuke finished whipping my tears and grabbed my hand. "C'mon let's go back to the table." I looked at our hands while Sasuke was pulling me to the table. _'His hand is so manly and warm.'_ I thought and we were getting closer to the table, and Lee and Naruto stood up. "Hey Sasuke let go of my Sakura-chan! Why are you holding her hand?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What's it to you , dobe?" Naruto just balled his fists up. Lee came up to me and bent down on one knee and grabbed the hand Sasuke wasn't holding. "Oh my beautiful cherry blossom everytime I see you my heart skips a beat. Everytime I see you happy, I become happy. Everytime I see you sad, I become sad. You're the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on and on day I wish such a beauty would be mine." He said kissing my hand. I laughed nervously. "Umm…thank you Lee." I said smiling at him. He blushed and started to cry. "Oh Sakura your so beautiful! I just want to wrap myself around your beauty!" He said about to hug me, but Sasuke pulled me over and we walked over to our table making Lee fall flat on his face. "Oww! Why would you do such a thing Uchiha?" Sasuke glared at him. "She doesn't want to hug you." He said coldly. Lee just walked to his seat with a sad expression on his face. After a few more hours we all finished eating and talking and went home. Me and Sasuke were walking home together. We were walking in silence until I broke the silence. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned to look at me. I looked down, too embarrassed to look at his face. "Would you have went in the girls' bathroom for me?" He didn't answer he just looked at me. I looked at him and blushed. "Oh, Sasuke-kun you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It was a stupid question anyway!" I laughed nervously. Sasuke looked at me for a second longer then turned his head. "Yes." I looked at him. "Wha-What?" "Yes…I would have." I blushed. "Really?" He nodded. I smiled at him and we continued to walk home.

A lot of months went by, and today Lady Tsunade wanted to see both me and Sasuke. So we were walking to her office and as soon as we made it there we knocked on the door. "Come in." We walked in and she looked up at us. "I have some good news for you Sasuke…you can live on your own now. Since you did so well when you were living with Sakura, we decided you deserved to live on your own. We already registered you in for the house, so it's yours now." She took his arm and took off the chakra band around his wrist. "There, now you can use your chakra." He nodded. "Okay well here are your keys and your house deed and I'll show you where your house is." She said and got up and walked out the door we both followed her.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3! Sasuke may not be living with Sakura anymore, but that doesn't mean the romance is over! Tune in for the next Chapter if you wish to see what happens next!^^ Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Spending time with Him

Hey guys Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy^^

Spending time with _Him_

We finally made it to the house that now belonged to Sasuke. "It's a nice house." I said. Lady Tsunade nodded. "Well this is your new home Sasuke. I have to go back to my office now so I'll just leave you two here." She said and walked off. I was kind of sad that Sasuke-kun was moving out of my house, but this is for the best, and he does deserve his own home… "Hey Sasuke-kun we should go back to my place and get your belongings." He nodded, and we walked out the door. We made it to my house and we got all his stuff and went back to his new house. "So Sasuke-kun do you like your new house?" "Hn." I got up and started looking around the house. I stopped when I saw a beautiful porch outback and went outside. "Oh my god the view is beautiful out here!" I said looking at the beautiful scenery around the porch. I turned around to see Sasuke-kun standing next to me and was about to say something when I heard someone screaming my and Sasuke's name. "Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" We looked up to see Naruto running up to us. "So is this where your gonna live now Sasuke?" He nodded. "Well good! I didn't like you living with Sakura-chan." "Dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What was that teme!" "What you can't hear me now?" Naruto was looking angrily at Sasuke and looked like he wanted to say something. "If you want to say something go ahead and say it." Sasuke cockily said. Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at Naruto. I rolled my eyes. "God I swear everytime you guys meet up you end up fighting."

I shook my head and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat…but there was no food since Sasuke just got this house like 5 minutes ago. I sighed. "Sakura-chan where'd you go?!" Oh there you are!" He said running up to me with Sasuke walking close behind. An idea popped in my head. "Hey guys I know what we can do since we barely send time together, and since Sasuke-kun doesn't have any food how about we each buy something from the store that we all like, and then we'll come back here and share all of our food! How does that sound?" Naruto gripped my hands into his. "Sakura-chan that's an awesome idea!" I smiled at him then looked at Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke-kun?" "Hn." I smiled at him too and grabbed both their hands and walked to the store together.

We soon made it to the store. "Okay guys so get something you would like to eat, and then we'll all meet back here to pay for our stuff." I went to look at all the dumplings they had and settled on getting anko dumplings. I walked to the cash registers and saw Sasuke-kun already standing there. "Hey Sasuke-kun what did you get?" He showed me the rice in his hand. I sweatdropped. "Rice…that's it?" He lifted up his other hand which had tomatoes in it. I sweatdropped again. I was about to say something when Naruto came. "Hey Naruto what did you get?" "Oh I got my favorite ramen. Pork Ramen!" I sweatdropped for the 3rd time. I swear they couldn't be creative even if it bit them in the ass! We walked to the cash register and paid for our stuff. "Okay miss your total will be $30." The cashier said I nodded and started to take out my money when Sasuke pulled out three $10 bills and gave it to her. "I'll pay for yours." I blushed. "Oh you don't have to do that Sasuke-kun…" He shrugged. "Hey Sasuke so your paying for all our stuff then, that's cool! Thanks!" Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. "I never said I was going to pay for yours dobe." "What? Why are you only paying for Sakura's that's not fair teme!" "Cause I want to, do you have a problem with that?" I sighed. "Guys c'mon we're in a store." "But Sakura-chan Sasuke started it!" I glared at Naruto, and he shut his mouth. After we paid for our stuff we were walking back to Sasuke's house. "I'll carry it."

I turned around towards Sasuke. "What?" I asked. "Your bag." I looked down at it. It _was_ kind of heavy because I bought a bunch of dumplings, but I could manage. "Oh Sasuke-kun you don't have to do that, I can carry it myself." He nodded and turned back around. Now that Sasuke mentions it the bag _is_ really heavy. I shouldn't have tried to get dumplings that'll last me for the whole week. I was about to use my chakra to make the bags easier to carry, but I don't want to have to use chakra for carrying a bag and I have to conserve my chakra sense I'm a medic. I sighed and Sasuke saw that and took the bag out of my hands. "Wait Sasuke-kun I-" "It's too heavy for you, I'll carry it." He said looking at me i blushed. "O-Okay…" I looked down at the ground. "I just don't want to be a burden to-" "Sakura…look at me." I did and saw Sasuke-kun looking at me. "I'm only saying this once. Your not a burden to me so don't get all sad about it okay?" "Okay…thank you Sasuke-kun." I said smiling and he nodded and we kept walking.

I turned around to see Naruto stopped walking and had his eyes widened and his mouth wide open. I stopped and so did Sasuke. "Why'd you stop Naruto?" What…just…happened?!" I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?" "Sasuke…he just tries to cheer you up! Sasuke would never do that! Sasuke thinks your annoying and…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Unless….THIS ISN'T SASUKE IT'S ACTUALLY A CLONE OF SASUKE!" "No Naruto that's the real Sasuke." "BUT THERE'S NO OTHER LOGICAL EXPLANATION!" Naruto eyes widened even more. "Unless… .God. Are you guys secretly dating?! Sasuke you teme how dare you date Sakura-chan! I thought you didn't like her!" I blushed madly. _'DO Sasuke-kun and I really seem like a couple to other people?' _Naruto saw that I was blushing. "Sakura your blushing a lot so it must be true right?!" Sasuke sighed and I shook my head. "N-No Naruto it's not like that!" "Oh Sakura-chan! I thought we could get married and have 2 kids and name them Miso and Ichiraku!" Saskue went up to Naruto and hit him on the head. "Oww what was that for?!" "For being an idiot." "Well it's not my fault you two are dating!" "We're not dating Naruto." Sasuke said in a serious tone. "Really?" "Really."

Then Naruto looked over at me. "Wait a minute why were you blushing? Do you still like Sasuke?" I blushed again. _'God why do I have to blush all the time!'_ "I…I…I." I looked over at Sasuke, he was just looking at me. I blushed again. "Oh Naruto, we better hurry up and get to Sasuke-kun's house so we can eat your delicious ramen!" I said trying to change the subject. Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah I forgot c'mon you guys let's go!" He started to run towards Sasuke's house, I let out the sigh I didn't even realize I was holding in. I was about to start walking when I felt something brush against me. I looked up and saw Sasuke walking ahead of me. _'Did Sasuke-kun just brush past against my arm?' _I blushed…again. _'Our arms touched!' _"Are you coming?" I looked up to see Sasuke waiting for me. "Oh yes I am." I ran up to him and we started walking to his house.

Today was a Monday so I had to work at the hospital. I healed people, gave surgeries, and gave check-ups all in that one day so I had like no chakra left. I was getting ready to walk home now. "Hey Sakura are you sure you don't want me to walk you home or something. Your chakra's really low." "No I'll be fine, thanks Shizune." She looked at me with worried eyes. "Okay…but please go straight home." I nodded. "That's what I'm planning on doing." I said walking away from her. "Well bye Shizune see you tomorrow." She waved and I turned back around and walked out the hospital. It was really dark outside and I could barely see because my eyes didn't adjust to the dark yet.

I saw someone walking my way. I looked down waiting for him to walk past me. "Oh and who do we have here?" The guy says giving me a lustful look. _'He's drunk.'_ "You know…it's not smart to walk alone in the dark." "Umm…sorry but I have to go." I said walking away, but he grabbed my arm. "Now where do you think you're going babe?" "Leave me alone!" "Aww, now don't be scared I just want to have a little fun that's all." He said smirking at me. _'This is bad! I have no chakra in me. I have to do something.'_ I threw a punch at the guy, but he just grabbed my fist and pinned me to the wall. _'He's too strong!'  
_I tried to push him away, but he just held both my arms with one hand over my head and was leaning into kiss me. I closed my eyes and then I heard some noises and felt the hand go away from my arms and opened my eyes to see Sasuke-kun beating up the guy. He had an angered expression on his face and kept on hitting the guy in the face and didn't stop. I gasped and grabbed one of Sasuke-kun's arms. "Please stop Sasuke-kun! If you keep hitting him you could kill him!" Sasuke looked at me with his Sharingan and he closed his eyes and opened them again with his Sharingan deactivated. I thanked Sasuke then turned around and started walking home and I heard footsteps and turned around to Sasuke following me. I raised an eyebrow. "Umm…Sasuke-kun isn't your house that way?" He nodded. "I'm walking you home." "Oh okay, thanks." "Hn." We walked to my house and Sasuke left as soon as I made it inside.

"Oh, it seems you have a fever Suito." I said to one of my patients. "Aw man really? That's not fair! Can you make it go away Miss Doctor?" I smiled at the child. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He pouted. "But you have this." I said pulling out a big lollipop. His frown instantly turned into a smile. "Wow really? Thanks!" He said taking the lollipop and licking it happily. I smiled at him. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Shizune. "Hello Sakura-chan. Someone's in your office waiting for you." "Oh okay I guess I'll go there then." I walked to my office to see Sasuke sitting behind my desk looking at my stuff. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" "I came to walk you home." "What, why?" "I don't want to have a repeat of what happened yesterday." I blushed. "You…you don't have to Sasuke-kun…I mean that was just one time. It's not like it's going to happen again." He shrugged. "You never know. I just don't want to see you get hurt, so I'm going to walk you home everyday." I smiled. "Well…if you feel that strongly about it…" He nodded. "Well, I was about to go anyway so let me just get some stuff and we'll leave." I got all my stuff and closed the door.

We started walking. "Sakura-sama! Hey Sakura-sama!" I turned around to see Sasame(one of my disciples that I taught how to use medical ninjutsu since it was about time I got a student)running up to me. "Hey Sakura-sama!" "Hello Sasame." She turned to look at Sasuke and blushed. "Oh my god Sakura-sama is this your boyfriend?!" I blushed. "No Sasame I-" "He is your boyfriend isn't he?! Oh my god you two make a really cute couple!" I blushed even more. "No…Sasame you have it all wrong…we're not dating." "Oh…you guys aren't…well you should, you guys look so cute together!" "Uhh…" Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking. "We have to go now, you can talk to her later." Sasuke said to Sasame. I let out a big sigh when Sasame was out of ear shot. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" We turned around to see Ino running up to us. I frowned knowing that she was going to try to flirt with him.

She had her arms out ready to hug him, but Sasuke moved over next to me so she missed. I blushed because Sasuke brushed his arm against mine. Ino pouted. "Aww Sasuke-kun why did you move?" She finally noticed my presence and frowned when she saw me smirking at her. "What are you smirking at forehead?" "Your useless attempt to get Sasuke-kun." She balled up her fist and got in my face. "You wanna say that again forehead?" "I said your useless-Oww!" She grabbed my hair. "Why you porker!" I grabbed her hair and we got into this whole grabbing hair fight. I heard Sasuke sigh, and he grabbed my arm and started walking again. Ino had her mouthwide open surprised that Sasuke was holding my hand. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck hers back out and walked away or more like stomped away. I turned back around, and looked down at our hands. '_Sasuke-kun's still holding my hand.'_ I blushed and held his hand tighter. Sasuke looked at our hands and pulled his away. "Sorry…I didn't realize I was still holding your hand." I shook my head. "No, it's okay really." I said mentally kicking myself for squeezing his hand.

We finally made it to my house. "Umm, well bye Sasuke-kun." He nodded and walked off. I smiled at his retreating back and went inside.

The next day at the hospital was a lot of work…because it was flu season and everybody was getting the flu. I was literally going to die from exhaustion soon after treating soooo many patients. I walked to my office so I could get ready to go and so I wouldn't keep Sasuke-kun waiting this time. Just as I was finishing cleaning up I heard someone come in my office and I turned around to see Sasuke kneeling in the wall. "Oh, hello Sasuke-kun! I'll be ready in a minute." I said and he nodded. I started picking up all the papers off my desk and tried to pile them p, but that didn't work and they ended up falling. "Oh great…" I said to myself and started to pick up the papers off the ground. I saw Sasuke walk towards me and started picking up the papers too. I smiled and continues to pick them up. When we picked them all up I thanked Sasuke and he walked me home.

Days went by and every single day Sasuke would take me home, except on the weekends since I don't have to go to the hospital then. Naruto, Sasuke, and I would occasionally go out to eat together (usually at Ichiraku). Now today is a Saturday and Sasuke, Naruto, and I agreed to go to Ichiraku…again. I was walking there and saw Naruto already sitting there eating ramen. He saw me and waved me over. "Hi Sakura-chan!" I smiled. "Hi Naruto." I sat down next to him and as soon as I sat down Sasuke walked in. "Hey Sasuke-teme's here! Now we can eat!" I sweatdropped because Naruto was already on his 3rd bowl. We ordered our ramen. I smiled at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun." "Hn." He sat next to me. "Hey Sakura-chan?" I turned towards Naruto. "I just realized you haven't been hanging around Hinata that much…why?" I looked at Naruto with my sly smile that reached from ear to ear. "Why do you wanna know? Hmm Naruto? Are you starting to have feelings for Hinata?" He started turning red. "What?! No! I just wanted to know that's all!" I started poking Naruto, "C'mon Naruto you can tell me if you like Hinata or not." "Sakura-chan can you stop poking me, and I just think she's cool that's all." He said while scratching the back of his head and with red plastered on his face. I started laughing. "Aww you look so cute when your blushing Naruto!" I said pinching his cheeks. "Sakura-chan…" I stopped poking him. "Sorry Naruto, it's just fun to mess with you, and to answer your question haven't been able to hang out with her because I'm a medic and work in the hospital most of the time, and she usually goes on missions..so we don't really have time." He nodded. "Yeah, I get it." I went back to eating my ramen, and when Sasuke-kun and I finished Naruto was on his 6th bowl, boy could eat.

I paid for my ramen. "Well guys, I have to go now." "So soon?" Naruto asked chopping on his 7th bowl of ramen. "Yeah, I have to get some rest I have work tomorrow." "Okay well, bye Sakura-chan!" "Bye Naruto." "I'll walk you home." I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Okay, thanks." We were walking to my house now and it was really dark outside. I saw a guy stop walking to look at me. "Hey cutie do you-" He doesn't finish because I walked past him not even acknowledging his presence. "Hey ,you, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He said throwing a kunai. I turned around to see the kunai coming my way, but it was going too fast for me to dodge. Sasuke got infront of me and got hit in the shoulder with the kunai. He winces. "Sasuke-kun!" "Hey you! Mind your own business" The guy yelled at Sasuke. "You made it my business the second you threw a kunai at her." "What? Is she your girl?" "That doesn't matter." He said calmly and activated his Sharingan. The guy looked into his eyes and fell unconscious then Sasuke deactivated it. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" "I'm fine." "Let me heal it just to make sure." "Sakura, I'm fine." "No, Sasuke-kun please just let me heal you." I said with a worried face. He sighed and let go of his shoulder. I got some napkins from my pouch and put peroxide on it and dabbed his shoulder. As soon as I finished dabbing I put my hand on his shoulder and started to heal him.

I closed the wound and looked up at Sasuke to see him staring at me. I smiled and got some bandages out of my pack and wrapped it around his shoulder. "There, done Sasuke-kun. How does it feel?" He moved it around. "It feels better…thanks." I smiled at him and we kept on walking. My smile slowly became a frown though. Sasuke was hurt…because of me. I looked at his shoulder and then looked at the ground. "Why did you do that Sasuke-kun?" He looked at me. "Do what?" "Protect me." He sighed. "I wasn't going to let somebody hurt you Sakura." I blushed and looked away. '_Did Sasuke-kun really say that?!' _"Sa-Sasuke-kun…thank you…I appreciate it." He nodded and we made it to my house. "Well bye Sakura." We said then walked off. "W-Wait Sasuke-kun!" He turned around. "Umm, will you come over by the hospital alittle earlier than usual so I can check up on your wound?" He nodded and started walking again.

"Sasame your doing really good, keep on trying." I said while Sasame was trying to jump start the heart of a person. "Please Sakura-sama help me. I-I can't do it!" "Yes you can just keep on trying!" She pushed more chakra in the person. "C'mon c'mon c'mon…" Sasame mumbled to herself and then the man lifted his head up, eyes widened and took a deep breath and his heart rate was back. "I did it Sakura-sama I did it!" She said hugging me. "See I know you could!" "Now let's go get your paper and sign you up for a Level 3 medic." "Yaay I moved up a level!" We walked over to my office and Sasuke was sitting in my chair going through the papers on my desk." "Sasuke-kun! You can't just go through my papers like that!" He looked up at me, blinked, and continued to look through them. I sighed and got the paper for level 3 medics out, signed it, and gave it to Sasame. "There you go Sasame." "Oh wow thank you Sakura-sama!" She hugged me and ran out. I turned back to Sasuke. "Okay! Let's see that arm of yours Sasuke-kun." He nodded and took off his shirt. I tried not to blush at all the muscles and how fit he was…but I ended up blushing anyway.

I took off the bandages around his shoulder that I put on yesterday and healed his wound alittle more and put new bandages around it. "There you should be fine now." "Hey Sakura I was wondering if-why does Sasuke-kun have his shirt off!" I looked up at Ino. "I was just healing his wound that's all…" Ino was blushing at Sasuke's buffness, but it turned to a frown when he put his shirt back on. "Oh…that's it." "Yeah…why?" She shrugged. "Oh no reason, well bye!" She said and ran out the room. I turned back to Sasuke. "Okay, well let's go then Sasuke-kun." He nodded and we walked out the hospital. He walked me home and then he left.

The next day was a Saturday and I was hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke at the park. "Wow Sakura thanks!" Naruto said. I smiled at him. "Your welcome." Naruto wanted the recipe for the cake I made him for his birthday last year. We were all eating rice cakes sitting on a hill that was in the park. "Hey guys lets go to Ichiraku today!" Me and Sasuke sighed. "We went their yesterday Naruto." Sasuke said. "Yeah…but I like Ichiraku…" I sighed. "Fine Naruto we can go to Ichiraku today." His eyes lightened and got up. "Really? Yay!" He said and started running towards Ichiraku. Sasuke and I sweatdropped and looked at eachother. "Well that's Naruto for you." He smirked. "Hn. We should probably go and make sure that dobe doesn't get into any trouble." I smiled at him. "Yea."

We walked together to Ichiraku. "Sakura-chan!" We both turned around to see Rock Lee running up to us. "Oh Sakura-chan, your beauty never fades as spring blooms your charisma only increases which forced me Konoha's Green Beast to simply stare and marvel at your beauty. Here please take this bouquet of flowers from me as a sign of my undying devotion!" He said shoving a bouquet of flowers in my face. I was about to deny them, but his face looked like it would break if I didn't take them. "Um…thanks Lee." I said taking the flowers. He blushed because I accidently brushed his hand. He hugged me tightly. "Oh Sakura-chan!" "Lee…I can't breathe." "Oh sorry Sakura-chan." He let me go and looked at Sasuke and frowned. "I see your walking with the Uchiha." "Oh yeah we are about to go to Ichiraku's. Sorry Lee, but we have to go, Naruto's expecting us." I said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him to Ichiraku. I could see Lee didn't like that and glared at Sasuke, Sasuke glared back. I rolled my eyes and we kept on walking.

We finally made it to Ichiraku and saw Naruto already eating his ramen. He turned around. "Hey! What took you guys so long?" He looked at the flowers I was holding. "And who gave you those Sakura-chan?" I sighed. "Lee did." "Wow really?" I nodded and sat down. Sasuke sat next to me and we ordered our ramen. "Hey guys do you wanna train together tomorrow?" "Sure Sakura-chan!" "Hn." I smiled at both of them. We ate our ramen and when we were done, paid the bill. "Okay guys then we'll meet at the training field tomorrow at 7am." They nodded and we went our own ways. Sasuke was walking me home again.

The next day I was walking to the training field to train with Sasuke and Naruto. I got there and saw Sasuke kneeling on a tree with his eyes closed. He looked really cute. I blushed and just stared at him. He opened his eyes. "O-Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." I went over to sit next to him. Like 10 minutes later Naruto got there and we started training. Naruto and Sasuke trained together while I was practicing controlling my chakra better. Some hours went by and we all were exhausted. "Well guys I have somewhere to go, so thanks for training with me." "Sakura-chan where are you going?" "Oh after I take a shower I have to go to the hospital because Neji-kun got injured in a mission and he wants me to heal him." "Oh…okay well bye." Naruto said and Sakura walked off.

Author's POV

Sasuke was looking at Sakura walk away with a confused look on his face but tried to hide his confusion from Naruto, but Naruto saw it anyway and smirked. "Yeah they've been pretty close since you left Sasuke. She even started adding –kun to the end of his name." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Who asked you dobe." "Oh I know you wanted to know teme. We all know you have secret feelings for Saku-Ouch!" Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Idiot." He said and walked off.

Regular Pov

Later that day I was walking out the hospital and saw Sasuke outside waiting for me outside. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" "Here to walk you home." "Oh, okay." We were walking to my house. "Sakura." I turned towards him surprised he was actually starting a conversation. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" "Are you…in any kind of relationship with the Hyuga?" I raised an eyebrow. "You mean Neji-kun?" He nodded. "Oh nooo Sasuke-kun, me and him are just friends…why?" "…you added –kun to the end of his name…and you usually only add it to my name…" He said turning his head so I couldn't see his face. I blushed. _'Did Sasuke-kun not like me adding –kun to other guys names?'_ I smiled at him and took his hand. He looked at me when I took his hand in mine, but he didn't take his hand away. "Do you just want me to only have –kun at the end of your name Sasuke-kun?" We stared at eachother without saying a word. It felt like Sasuke-kun was staring into my soul and it looked like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes that he didn't want to say outloud. He squeezed my hand and continued walking, not even answering my question.

The next day I got a messanger bird sent to my house. I took the scroll off of its back and read it. _'Go to the training field.' _It read. I started walking to the training field and saw Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Sai there. "Sakura-chan!" "Hi Naruto." I looked over at Sai. He smiled at me. "Hello Sakura." "Hi Sai." I looked at Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun." "Hn." We just stood there waiting for the person that sent the messanger bird to come. I looked at Sai and saw he was looking at Sasuke. "Did you guys meet yet?" Sai nodded. "Yes. I saw him before." I nodded and then a pile of smoke came infront of us and there stood Kakashi-sensei. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and I said in unison. Sai just smiled and Sasuke looked. Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Ah so you did come back to the village." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi smiled. "Well welcome back." "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why'd you bring us here?! Are we going to do something cool today?!" "Well actually I talked to Lady Tsunade and she agreed to let Sasuke join Team 7 again." My eyes lightened. _'Yes Sasuke's on my team again!' _"Wait to go teme, your on the team again!" Naruto said. "Yes and today we are going on a B-rank mission. We have to return a scroll to the Sand Village and we can't let any harm come to this scroll okay? It has to be in one piece." We all nodded.

"Yes! Our first mission together!" Naruto said and we all walked out the village. We ran on the trees in the forest for like 2 hours. I heard a noise and it looked like the others heard it too since they stopped running. "I'll go check out where the noise is coming from." We nodded as Kakashi-sensei went into a bush and we didn't hear anything for alittle while, but then we heard a scream…Kakashi-sensei's scream. I saw Kakashi-sensei falling out the tree with his eyes closed head first. "Kakashi-sensei!" I screamed and was about to run to the bush to fight whoever was in there that beat up Kakashi-sensei that bad, but I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Sasuke-kun looking down at me. "Let me go Sasuke-kun I have to go help Kakashi-sensei!" I said tears flowing out of my eyes. "Calm down Sakura." "B-But." "We want to help him too Sakura, but we can't do that if we just blindly walk over there." I nodded and started to wipe my tears away. "Yeah, don't worry Sakura-chan!" Then we heard another noise, then someone came out of the bush. "Aww, how touching."

We all looked up and saw this guy with an evil smirk and eyes that spelled murder. In his hand was the scroll. "Hey! Give us back that scroll!" The guy smirked again. "No can do little boy." "Why I oughtta!" Naruto said and was running towards the guy. "Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke said, but it was too late Naruto was already running towards the guy. The guy disappeared and then came infront of Naruto and turned on his Sharingan and Naruto fell unconscious. He disappeared again and came infront of Sai and turned on his Sharingan and Sai fell unconscioud as well. _'How does that guy have the Sharingan?' _ I took a knai out and put it infront of me waiting for him to use his genjutsu on me. I know how to get out of genjutsu so I'll be fine if he uses it on me. The guy came infront of me and threw a series of punches and kicks which I dodged. I tried to punch him back, but he dodged it and I left an opening and I tried to cover it, but he saw it and quickly grabbed my neck with his hand and choked me lifting me off the ground. I couldn't breathe. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke say with worry in his voice. "Let her go." He said and the guy choking me just smirked and choked me harder.

I coughed and I could feel the blood going away from my face. "Oh yeah,and what are you going to do if I don't huh." "I said let her go!" He said with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. The guy's eyes widened and Sasuke used his Amaterasu on him. The guy dodged it and let me go in the process. While he dodged the fire, Sasuke disappeared and came behind the guy and punched him, he went flying and hit a tree. Sasuke stared at him with anger in his eyes, then turned to me with worry in his eyes. He ran over to me. "Sakura are you okay?" I nodded and tried to get up and Sasuke helped me up. I leaned into his arm for support. "Good job Sasuke!" We both turned to look at the guy. "What?" Sasuke asked. "You really care for her, don't you?" "What's your point?" The guy smiled and did a hand sign and turned into…Kakashi! "Ka-Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be down there?" I asked and looked at where Kakashi's body fell and didn't see it anymore. Kakashi woke up Naruto and Sai.

"Hey where's that big evil dude?! And why are you not unconscious Kakashi-sensei!" asked Naruto as soon as Kakashi woke him up from his genjutsu. "Well Lady Tsunade wanted to see if Sasuke could be fully trusted and to see if Sasuke would run at the chance of freedom out of the village gates, but instead he stayed and protected you guys." "So…you did all that…just to see if Sasuke-kun was trustworthy enough to be in our team? You even went as far as to choke me?" I asked. Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I had to make it seem real…but it worked. I know that Sasuke's well trusted and now all I have to do is report that to Lady Tsunade." "So…we're like going back to the village then?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded and we started heading back to the Leaf Village. And I was lagging behind all of them because I still didn't feel good from the whole choking thing. Sasuke looked me from the corner of his eye and slowed his pace, so I could catch up to him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't you want to be up there with the others?" I asked. "No…I'm fine here." I smiled at him and we kept on running. _'I wonder if he thinks I'm a burden for going so slow. I mean I always been a burden to him anyway.'_ I said and felt a tear come down my cheek. _'Why am I crying?'_ I think to myself and turn my head to whip my tear before Sasuke could see it, but he already did and stopped running and I stopped too.

"Sakura why are you crying?" I shrugged. "I don't know…" I said trying to avoid his gaze, because I can't lie when he looks at me straight in my eye. "Well we should probably catch up with our team Sasuke-kun." I said about to start running again, but he caught my arm and pulled me back. "You didn't answer my question." He said. I looked down at the ground trying to not look at him. "Sakura, look at me." He said and I slowly lifted up my head and looked into his onyx eyes. "Why were you crying?" "Be-Because…I was thinking about…how much of a burden I am to you…" He sighed. "Sakura I already told you before your never a burden to me so stop crying." I nodded and smiled at him. "Okay…thank you Sasuke-kun." "Hn." He grunted and we started running towards Konoha again.

We made it to Konoha in like 2 hours and we met up with Kakashi-sensei and them again. "Okay I'll go report to Lady Tsunade now, the mission is over so you guys can go now." Kakashi said and left. Naruto turned to us. "Hey guys let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said. I sighed. "Sorry Naruto I have…stuff to do." "Aww…well how about you teme?" "No dobe." "Fine. How about you Sai?" "Sorry Naruto I have to go to the library." Naruto pouted and walked off. "Well bye Sakura…Sasuke." I smiled at Sai, and Sasuke nodded at him. It was just me and Sasuke standing there now. "Umm…well I guess I'll go home now Sasuke-kun." He nodded. "I'll walk you home." He dropped me off at my house and left to go home.

It really felt like Sasuke never left the village and it feels like he never left our team either. Sasuke's been in our team for awhile now, and we all have been getting along. Today Kakashi-sensei wanted us all to meet at the training field. I was late and was running to the training field. _'Aww man, why didn't my stupid alarm clock work!' _ I said to myself not even paying attention to what was infront of me. I bumped into someone and looked up to see Sasuke-kun. _'What Sasuke-kun's late too?'_ "Oh sorry Sasuke-kun." "Hn." I was about to start a conversation up with him, but he just kept walking like I wasn't there. '_What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?'_ I asked myself and realized I was still late and started to run towards the training field. I made it to the training field and saw Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke there already.

"Hey Sakura-chan why are you late? Your never late?" I shrugged. "Ask my stupid alarm clock why." I said hi to Sai and then looked at Sasuke who looked deep in thought. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then Kakashi came. "Oh sorry I'm late guys. I had to help an old lady walk across the street, and I had to take her home which just happened to be on the top of this very tall hill." Naruto and I screamed 'Liar' to Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah…well anyway today's just a training day so train." We nodded and I trained with Naruto, while Sasuke trained with Sai.

A couple of hours went by and we all finished training. "Okay training is over today guys, you can go home now." He said as he walked away reading his book. "Well guys I'm going to Ichiraku bye!" Naruto said, and Sai walked away too. It was just me and Sasuke-kun, so I decided to ask him what was wrong with him. I walked over to him. "Hey Sasuke-kun…is something wrong you don't seem your usual self." He looked up at me and then looked away. "I'm fine." He started to walk away and I followed. "No Sasuke-kun you're not fine. You know you can tell me what's wrong." "Nothing's wrong." "But Sasuke-kun-" He stopped walking and turned around. "Sakura, leave me alone…your annoying me." He said and walked off leaving me shocked. He didn't even walk me home…

The next day is a training day also. I see Sasuke there and looked at him with no expression on my face. "Hello Sasuke." I could see the surprise in his eyes, since I didn't add the –kun after his name, but it went away as fast as it came. Naruto and Sai came a few minutes later. "Hi Sakura-chan!" "Hi Naruto!" I said smiling at him, and Sasuke was looking at me with a confused look on his face. I turned to Sai. "Hello Sai." He nodded and and smiled. Kakashi-sensei finally came. "Okay guys, you can pick the partner you want to train with today." Sasuke looked up at me and walked over to me. "Sakura do you wanna train together?" My smile went away. "Oh sorry Sasuke I'm training with Naruto. Maybe we can train next time." I said walking away from him. I could feel him staring at the back of my head, and the whole time we trained I saw Sasuke glancing my way.

"Okay guys, training time is up." Kakashi said and left. Naruto and Sai left and I was about to walk home when Sasuke grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" He stared into my eyes for a little while. "Why are you acting like that?" I cocked my head to the side. "Like what Sasuke?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not acting like you usually do…." "Well how do I usually act?" I asked. He just looked at mw not saying anything. "I have to go now Sasuke." I said and walked off, he followed me and we were quiet for awhile, then he sighed. "It's because of my parents." He said and I stopped walking and turned aroung to look at him. "What?" "That day I was not myself, was the day my parents died…8 years ago." "Oh…Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry for acting so rude to you! I didn't know!" Sasuke shook his head. "No…it's okay I shouldn't have treated you like that…sorry." I smiled at him. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, but next time, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you get through whatever your dealing with. I mean that's what friends are for right?" He smirked at me. "You really are annoying Sakura." He said in a playful manner. "Yeah…I know."

In the next chapter Team 7 will be going on their first official mission!...Sasuke might end up getting jealous of someone*wink**wink* Is he starting to develop feelings for Sakura? Or does he already have feelings for her? Who knows :P you just have to wait in see! Thank you all for reading and please review believe it or not I worked really hard on this. .


	5. Mission with Him

Hey guys here's chapter 5! Enjoy^^

Mission with _Him_

The next day Lady Tsunade summoned us to her office. "Team 7, you're going on a mission to the Crystal Country. Kakashi's on a mission so he won't be joining you. You're going to meet up with another percon before you reach Crystal Country; his name is Shinosuke and he's going to help you on your mission. Now your mission is to retrieve a certain type of crystal from that country, it's called the Zeijer Crystal. That crystal was stolen from the Kaji clan, and I want you guys to get it back from them okay?" We all nodded. "Hey grandma…why is that Shiko guy coming with us?" "His name is Shinosuke, and he's going with you because he's from the Kaji clan and he wanted to get the crystal himself, but this mission's too hard for just one person to go on, so he asked for help from the Leaf Village." "Ohhh…I understand now." Naruto said. "Okay, well you guys leave as soon as possible and follow this map to find where Shinosuke is waiting for you." We all nodded and left.

I went home to pack all my stuff that I needed, ate some toast, then left. I walked to the village gate and saw Sasuke and Sai already there. "Wow you guys got here early." I only had to get a few things." Sai said. I nodded and sat on the bench and we all waited for Naruto.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late." I looked up to see Naruto walking towards us and glared at him. "A little late?" "Okay okay I'm really late, but I have a good reason!" "Oh yeah, and what's the reason dobe?" Sasuke asked. "I had to go to the store to buy some more ramen!" Sasuke and I just looked at Naruto like he was stupid. "You made us wait almost an hour so you can get some stupid ramen?!" "B-But Sakura-chan I got some ramen for everybody to eat…see." He said showing me the ramen. I rolled my eyes. "Can we just go already?" Sasuke nodded. "Let's go now." And with that we all started running out of the village.

"The map says we're supposed to meet Shinosuke in this town." Sai said. "Hn, okay we should split up then so we can find this guy easier." We nodded. "Okay, Sakura your with me and Naruto with Sai." "Aww Sasuke why do you get to be with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Because I said so dobe." Naruto pouted. "You guys will go that way and look for him while we go this way." Sasuke said and started running with me close behind, and Naruto and Sai went the other way. We asked a lot of people if they saw someone named Shinosuke, but no one did and that's when I saw this guy leaning ona building just staring at me, I stared back. He reminded me of Sasuke-kun just alittle bit, he had short black hair with pale white skin, and he was tall. He had yellow eyes too, and he was handsome. I went up to him."Umm, are you Shinosuke?" He looked me up and down. "Are you supposed to be the ninja that's going to help me?" I nodded. "Are you sure, because you look too weak to be a ninja." My hands balled into fists. "Well looks can be deceiving."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sasuke standing there. "Are you Shinosuke?" Shinosuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of the ninjas that's gonna help me too?" He asked. "Answer my question first." Sasuke said. "Yes I'm Shinosuke. And you two are the ninjas that are going to help me right?" We nodded. "Yeah, and there's two more ninjas that are going to accompany us." "Okay…then where are they?" "They should be waiting at the front of the town." He nodded, and we ran to the front of the town. "Het guys!" Naruto looked at Shinosuke. "Are you that Shibuki guy then?" "If you are referring to Shinosuke, then yes." "Ohh that's your name?" Shinosuke just looked at him. "You're the stupid one of the group aren't you?" "Hey what is that supposed to mean?!" "That your stupid of course." Naruto looked really mad. "Why you!" Naruto said about to punch Shinosuke, but Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could do anything and Shinosuke smirked at Naruto while Naruto glared at him. "Naruto you can't attack him, and Shinosuke that was not a nice thing to say." I said. Shinosuke turned to me. "And who asked you pinky?" My hands balled into fists again and I tried to control the urge to hit him. "My name is Sakura…so don't refer to me as pinky got it?" He just smirked at me_. 'I can tell I'm not going to like this guy.' _

"Okay we have to head to the Crystal Country now so let's go." Sasuke said and we all started jumping on trees. I looked at Shinosuke and saw that he had a headband on his forehead. "Hey Shinosuke-san are you a ninja?" "No pinky, I'm just wearing this headband 'cause it looks nice." I frowned at him. _'Why is he so mean to everybody?' _I sighed. After a long time of traveling on trees we decided to make camp. We each had our own tent to sleep in. We all ate and then we were about to go to bed when I grabbed Shinosuke's arm. He turned around. "What?" "I wanna talk to you." He shrugged. "Whatever." We walked into a deeper part of the woods and then I stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "Why are you so mean to me?" He just looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about ." "Yes you do know what I'm talking about! You're not going to make any friends if you keep on being mean to people!" They wouldn't want to be around you and waste _their _time with someone who's just going to insult them or make fun of them!" I yelled at him. "I…I didn't mean to be mean to you." He said with a sad expression on his face. My eyes softened. "Then why were you acting like that?" He shrugged. "I'm not really experienced when it comes to making friends…so I thought that's what you were supposed to do…"

I just looked at him. "You really thought that being mean would make me want to be friends with you?" I asked. "Well you talked to me so…" I shook my head. "No, that's not how you make friends. You have to be nice to your friends and in return, they'll be nice back. Friends have each other's backs and they help eachother out when they need help. You should try being more nice and then maybe you'll make friends okay?" I said smiling at him. He nodded. "So… can you be my friend?" "Sure! As long as you don't call me pinky and your nice to me okay?" He nodded and smiled back. "We should probably go back now." He nodded. "Umm…Sakura?" "Yes." "I really like your smile." I blushed. "Oh thank you I like your too Shinosuke!" I saw red creep up on his cheeks and he looked away. "Th..Thank you." I nodded and we went back to our tents.

Author's Pov

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Shinosuke were taking down there tent when they heard a scream come from Sakura's tent. Sasuke was about to see what was wrong, but Shinosuke beat him to it. "Sakura!" He opened the tent. "Are you alright?" "Th-There was a b-bug spi-spider in there?!" Sakura said grabbing onto Shinosuke's shirt. "Sakura…are you afraid of spiders?" She nodded and Shinosuke just looked at her for a while, then started laughing. "Wha-What's so funny?" Sakura asked. "You're a ninja and you're afraid of spiders!" He continued laughing and she glared at him and pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't see what's so funny." Shinosuke finished laughing then looked at Sakura and blushed. _'She's so…pretty…' _He thought and then hugged her. "Don't worry Sakura-_chan _I'll protect you from the spider if your that afraid of them." Sakura blushed and hugged him back. "Is it just me, or are they a little closer to eachother than they were yesterday?" Sai nodded. "It seems like that's the case." "What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see him looking at Sakura and Shinosuke very intently. _'Does he really like Sakura?' _Naruto asked himself and looked at Sasuke. Shinosuke let go of Sakura and helped her put up her tent. "Okay we should probably get going." Sasuke said and they all started traveling again.

Regular Pov(Sakura's)

We were traveling for a long time. "I know where we can stay for tonight." We all looked at Shinosuke. "Where?" Naruto asked. "My house, it's a couple of miles away so we can just rest there." "You live by yourself?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Yea I just started living by myself since I turned 18." "Wow that's so cool!" He scratched the back of his head. "You really think so?" I nodded and smiled at him, he blushed and turned his head. "Well…maybe you can come visit sometime them…" "Oh, that sounds great!" We smiled at eachother. I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me. "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" He turned his head around. "No." "Oh…okay." We finally made it to his house. "Ohmygod it's so nice Shinosuke." He smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan. Choose any room you like." I smiled and ran up the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Author's Pov

"Hey Shinosuke." Naruto said and Shinosuke turned around and looked at Naruto. "What?" "Do you…like Sakura?" Shinosuke smiled. "Yea…I do…I really do." Sasuke glared at Shinosuke. Shinosuke saw that. "What?" "Nothing." Sasuke said and walked upstairs and saw Sakura laying in one of the rooms.

Regular Pov(Sakura's)

I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me. I blushed. "Oh Sa-Sasuke-kun, hello." He sighed. "Hi." "Um, is something wrong Sasuke-kun? "No…nothing's wrong." I frowned. "Sasuke-kun…remember you can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is okay?" He looked at me for a long time and then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I blushed. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Author's Pov

Shinosuke walked by the room Sakura was in and saw Sasuke hugging her. Sasuke looked up at Shinosuke and glared at him and Shinosuke glared back.(An: Sasuke claiming his property xD) "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Shinosuke's eyes widened. _'She added –kun to his name! Does Sakura-chan like him?' _Shinosuke asked himself and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke let go of Sakura as soon as he left. "Sasuke-kun…what did you do that for…not that I didn't enjoy it…but I was just wondering since it's so out of character for you…" Sasuke shrugged. "I just felt like hugging you." Sakura blushed. _'He felt like hugging me!' _Sakura was engrossed in her thought. "We should go downstairs now." Sakura nodded and they both went downstairs. As soon as Sasuke was insight Shinosuke glared at him, but Sasuke ignored him and sat next to Sakura at the dining table and they all started to eat.

Sakura accidently dropped some food on her shirt. "Oh man, hey Shinosuke-san do you have a bathroom?" "Yes Sakura-chan, let me show you where it is." He said leading Sakura to the bathroom. Sasuke glared at the back of Shinosuke's head and Naruto and Sai saw that. "Sasuke…are you jealous?" Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "No." "I read in a book once and it said that people that are jealous often lie and say they're not." Sasuke glared at Sai and Naruto. "I…don't like Sakura." He said turning his head alittle. "I can tell your lying to yourself." Sai said. Sasuke got up and left Sai and Naruto at the dining table.

"Oh, thanks for showing me the bathroom SHinosuke-san." She smiled and he blushed. "Sakura-chan I have to tell you something…it's really important." "Okay what is it?" "I…I like you a lot Sakura-chan. I wanna go out with you." He said while cornering Sakura against the wall with his hands on either side of he. He was leaning in on her. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sh-Shinosuke-san please…don't…" She said seeing what he was intending to do. She tried to get away from him, but he trapped her. She closed her eyes and all she could think about was Sasuke. Then she heard some noises and opened her eyes to see Sasuke pulling Shinosuke away from her. "Don't. Touch. Her." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun!" Shinosuke glared at Sasuke. "Why'd you do that! And I can touch her if I want!" He said walking towards me, but Sasuke got infront of me. "No, you can't." "Are you dating her?" Shinosuke asked. I blushed again. _'No,Sasuke-kun doesn't like me so why am I even blushing?' _"It doesn't matter whether we are or not, you are not allowed to touch her." "You can't tell me what to-" Shinosuke didn't get to finish because Sasuke was now glaring at him with the sharingan. "Your…a Uchiha…fine whatever I won't touch her." Shinosuke smirked. "Since your so jealous." I raised an eyebrow and Shinosuke walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke turned his sharingan off and looked at me. "Are you okay Sakura? Did he hurt you at all?" I shook my head and smiled. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "You had to come safe me again…I'm sorry." "Sakura, I don't care how many times I have to save you…as long as your safe." She blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Sasuke-kun…I'll keep you safe too so I can protect you as well!" She said giving him a bigger smile. His eyes widened and he turned away from her and started to walk away. "Wait Sasuke-kun! Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head and still had his head turned away from her. He had a hand over his mouth and a slight blush on his face. _'This isn't suppose to happen…damn it…' _He said to himself. _'God Sakura, why are you so…' _He glanced at Sakura and she saw him. "Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" He sighed. "No." "Oh, okay."

Regular Pov

The next few days Sasuke and Shinosuke were at odds. When ever they were both in the same room they would glare at eachother and you could tell they didn't like eachother. Today we left Shinosuke's house and headed to the Crystal Country, on the way there I saw Shinosuke always glancing my way. I sighed and tried to shrug it off. We made it to the Crystal Country and we stopped running on trees. "Okay Shinosuke, show us where the crystal is that belongs to your clan." Shinosuke nodded at Sasuke and led the way. "It's there." He said pointing to a building and we all ran to the building and stopped. "Everybody be careful, there might be booby traps around-" Sasuke saw Naruto running to the building. "Naruto stop! You idiot." Naruto set off an alarm. "Umm, guys I think I set off an alarm" We all glared at Naruto. "Gog Naruto your so hopeless." I said walking on the stairs and the step I walked on went away under my feet and I was falling. "Ahh!" Everybody turned towards me. "Sakra!" Sasuke screamed and was about to run it after me, but Shinosuke beat him to it and went into the hole after me and the hole closed. Leaving me and Shinosuke together.

I woke up from being unconscious and looked up to see I was laying on Shinosuke's ;ap and he was smiling down at me. My eyes widened and I quickly got off of him. "Shinosuke-san! What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke-kun and the others?" "They're not here. You set off a booby trap and fell into a hole, and I came after you." "Oh okay…well we should probably go and find the crystal now." Shinosuke looked at me for a long time, then nodded and led me to the crystal. The crystal was in this big room. "Oh it's so pretty!" I said and he smiled at me. "Isn't it?" We started walking towards the crystal when a door opened and four guys came out and ran towards us. We both got in a fighting stance. I fought two guys and Shinosuke fought the other two. We both finished fighting and I was walking over to Shinosuke when his eyes widened. "Sakura-chan look out!" I turned around and saw one of the guys I fought throw a kunai at me. Shinosuke ran towards me and embraced me in his arms and we both fell onto the floor dodging the kunai. He threw a kunai at the guy then looked down at me. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" I blushed because he was still on top of me. "Y-Yes I'm fine…thank you." He nodded and it looked like he was about to say something else but he stopped when he heard a noise and the door opened and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were standing there.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw Shinosuke on top of me. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke and Shinosuke glared at eachother and Shinosuke held me closer to him. "What did I say about touching her?" Shinosuke shrugged. "I had to touch her to keep her from getting hit with a kunai." "Well she's not in danger right now so get off her." "Yea you can get off of me Shinosuke-san." I said to him. Shinosuke turned his head to look at me, smirked, then kissed me on the cheek. "Since you asked Sakura-chan." I blushed and Sasuke glared at him 10x more than before. "Just get the stupid crystal and let's get out of here." "Sure sure." Shinosuke said getting off of me and helping me up. He looked down at me and smiled. "You look so cute when you blush Sakura-chan." I blushed even more and he took my hand and walked over to the crystal, took it, and walked over to where Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were. "This is the crystal, so we can leave now." Shinosuke said. Sasuke looked down at me and Shinosuke's hands and glared at Shinosuke. Shinosuke smirked. "Yea okay, no touching…" He said letting my hand go and Sasuke pulled me to his side and I blushed again. "Okay, let's go."

We left the building and traveled back to where Shinosuke lived to rest. "Well, I guess I'll return this crystal to my clan tomorrow , but for now let's just all get some rest here." We nodded and went to our rooms. Shinosuke and I were the last ones to walk to our rooms. "Hey Sakura-chan." I turned around to look at Shinosuke. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure, what is it?" "Umm,well…I just wanted to know if you liked that Sasuke guy." I started to blush. "Um…well I…I um…" He smiled. "You do…don't you?" I slowly nodded. "Well I guess I'm not going to win your heart huh?" I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm…sorry." He shook his head. "It's fine…but you know…" He walked closer to me amd bent down to whisper in my ear. "I think he feels the same way." My eyes widened and my whole face became more red as he walked out. I saw Sasuke walking in the hall glaring at Shinosuke as he walked by, then looked at me. I got lost in his beautiful dark onyx eyes and lost my balance and the feeling in my legs and leaned over about to fall but Sasuke caught me before I fell. "Are you okay Sakura?" I looked up at Sasuke and blushed even more realizing how close our faces were and that he was holding me. I quickly got out of his grasp. "N-No I'm fine really." "Okay. So why was he in your room?" I blushed even more thinking about what Shinosuke told me. "Uhh…no reason…uh well I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now goodnight Sasuke-kun!" I said closing the door in Sasuke's face and let out a bug sigh. "That was close."

The next day we said our goodbyes to Shinosuke since we finished the mission and were back in Konoha. "Wow I'm so tired and hungry…hey does anyone wanna-" "No we don't want to go to Ichiraku with you Naruto!" I said and Naruto pouted and left. Sai left as well. I looked towards Sasuke and I blushed. _'He really is handsome.' _Sasuke caught me looking at him and blushed even more then turned away. "You want me to walk you home Sakura?" "Oh, um, sure." I said and we started walking. It was really quiet outside, probably because it was nighttime. I looked up at Sasuke and saw he was staring at me. I smiled at him. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" "Nothing." "You always say that Sasuke-kun." I said pouting at him. He smirked and we kept walking. He then dropped me off at my house, then left.

So as you can see Sasuke and Sakura are somewhat closer than before! Sasuke knows deep down that he might just might like Sakura, but of course he won't admit it to himself just yet. While Sakura is full aware of her feelings. How will things go between these two lovebirds? Well you just have to stay tune until the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading and please review!^^


	6. Sasuke's Old Team

Hey guys Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy^_^

Sasuke's Old Team

Author's Pov 

A lot of weeks went by ever since that mission, and Sasuke was just getting home when he saw on the steps was his old team consisting of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. He just stared at them wondering why they were here. "Oh look who's here. Hey what's up Sasuke?" Suigetsu said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you guys doing here?" "Aww you didn't miss us Sasuke, I'm hurt…but your Hokage said she wouldn't mind if we stay here since she trusted you enough not to let us do wrong or something like that." "Okay…but what are you doing here?" "Oh we got bored…so we came here to hang with you Sasuke!" "Well I don't want you here so go away." "Aww Sasuke why do you have to be like that?" "Hey Sasuke-kun I'm here to visit you…who are these people?" Sakura asked. They all turned around to look at her. "They are from my old team I had when I was still in the Sound village." Sasuke said. Suigetsu's eyes widened as soon as he looked at Sakura.

He walked past Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo and stopped infront of Sakura. "Wow…your really cute aren't ya?" Suigetsu says smirking at her. Sakura blushes. "Hey Sasuke why'd you leave your village when you had this beauty here?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him. Suigetsu had white hair with blue highlights and purple eyes. He was also handsome, but not as handsome as Sasuke….atleast that's what Sakura thought. "Hey, what's your name?" "Sa-Sakura Haruno." His eyes widened. "No way! You're the one Sasuke's in lov-" He couldn't finish because Sasuke knocked him out. Sakura raised an eyebrow and bent down to check Suigetsu's pulse. "He's not dead, I just knocked him out." Sasuke said. "But why?" "Because he's an idiot." "Oh…" She looked at Karin and Juugo. "Are these some friends of yours?" Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't call them friends…but this is Juugo and Karin." "Oh Sasuke-kun you don't think of as your friends…?" Sakura was surprised by the –kun she added by his name_. 'I wonder if she likes him too.' _

Sakura then looked over at Juugo and smiled. "Hello my name is Sakura." She said with her hand out. He smiled back and took her hand. "Juugo." Juugo was very tall. He was close to 7 feet. He had bright orange hair and looked like 19 or 20. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" "Oh I don't mind, I'm 18 years old." Juugo said. "Oh okay I was just wondering because you look…" "Older than I really am?" Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah." He smiled. "I get that a lot." "I didn't mean anything bad by that." He chuckled. "It's fine Sakura-san really." "Oh…okay." She sat back down next to him. "Your village is really beautiful." She nodded. "Yeah, it really is." Sasuke saw Juugo and Sakura sitting next to eachother and was just looking at them. Karin saw that and frowned. "You don't really like that pink-haired mistake do you?" Sasuke turned and glared at her. "Don't call her that, call her by her real name…and it's none of your business what kind of feelings I portray for her." He said walking over to Juugo and Sakura. "I see you guys meet." They nodded.

Now Karin has red hair that reaches her waist and red eyes. She wears glasses and she's the same age as Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "Well I guess since you have permission to stay here, you can stay with me." Sasuke said going inside his house. Sakura, Juugo, and Karin followed suit. "Wait Sasuke-kun we forgot about Suigetsu." Sasuke shrugged. "Just leave him out there." "Sasuke-kun…" He looked at her then sighed. "Fine, I'll go get him." Sakura beamed with happiness. Karin was surprised by the whole thing. The Sasuke she knew would NEVER do anything somebody else told him like that, but here he goes listening to that..that bitch! It seems Karin has some competition if she ever wants to win Sasuke's heart.

Regular Pov

Sasuke brought Suigetsu in the house and plopped him on the couch. "Are you happy now Sakura?" I smiled. "Yes, yes I am." He rolled his eyes. "Hey Sasuke-kun shouldn't you show them around?" He sighed. "They can find it themselves." "Sasuke-kun can you show me my _bedroom_?" Karin said, it looked like she was trying to say it seductively. "It's up there, go find it yourself." She pouted and went up to her room. I giggled. _'Wow she must really have a thing for Sasuke-kun since she's trying so hard.'_ Sasuke saw me giggling. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing Sasuke-kun…so what are you going to make for dinner?" He shrugged. "Who said I was going to make anything?" "Your not going to feed your guests?" "They know how to feed themselves." I sighed and looked up at Juugo. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head, but I heard his stomach growl and smiled at him. "You don't have to lie about being hungry Juugo-san." "Yes, but I don't want you to have to go out of your way to make me food Sakura-san." "It's fine." He walked into the kitchen where I was standing. "At least let me help." I nodded. "Okay…so what do you want to make?" I said looking in the refrigerator. "Hmm…how about something simple like rice and gravy." "Sure, let's do that."

We finish making the food and start eating. "Uhh, what's that delicious smell?!" We turned around to see Suigetsu awake gawking at the food like he hasn't eaten for days. "Go ahead and get as much as you like Suigetsu." I said and he turned around and looked at me with stars in his eyes. "Oh Thank you Sakura-chan, your such a nice person! Unlike someone I know that just happened to knock me out." He said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke paid no attention to him and just kept eating. Afer we finished eating I got up. "Well it's getting pretty late, so I have to go home now." I said. Juugo smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you Sakura-san, I hope we can see you again." I nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, me too." "Bye Sakura-chan." Suigetsu said. I was about to walk out the door. "I'll walk you home." I turned around and saw Sasuke walking up to me. I smiled at him. "Okay." I was about to turn around when I saw Karin glaring at me like she wanted to rip my face off. I shrugged it oof and let Sasuke walk me home.

The next day I was working in the hospital doing what I usually do when I work here. "Sakura-sama there's a man in your office waiting for you." "Okay, thanks." _'Wow I wonder why Sasuke's here so early.' _I thought while walking to my office and saw Suigetsu sitting in my chair. "Suigetsu? What are you doing here?" He looked up. "Oh hi Sakura-chan. Well Sasuke told me you worked here, so I decided to come and visit. Oh and I also need you to heal something for me." "Hmm, what is it?" I asked. "My lips with your lips." He winked and said with his lips puckered out. I laughed. "Not gonna happen." He pouted. "Aww, why does Sasuke get all the good stuff?" I blushed and looked at him. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" I asked, but it didn't get answered becase Sasuke walked through the door. "Suigetsu, what are you doing here?" "Oh I came here to visit the lovely Sakura." Sasuke nodded then turned to me. "Are you ready for me to walk you home?" "Umm, well actually I was wondering if I could go to your house…" "Let's go then."

We all started walking to his house. I felt someone was looking at me, so I turned my head and saw Suigetsu just staring at me. He saw that I saw him staring and smiled at me. I cocked an eyebrow wondering why he was staring at me, but didn't put anymore thought into it. It was really cold outside and I was rubbing my hands together to keep them warm. "Are you cold Sakura?" "Just my hands are." Suigetsu grabbed my hands and held it in his while we walked. I blushed. He smirked at me. "Is your hands still cold?" I shook my head. "No…thanks." He nodded.

Author's Pov

Suigetsu turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was looking at their hands together. Suigetsu smirked. _'Hmm,I wonder I he really likes her.' _Suigetsu looked at Sasuke again to see him glaring at him now. _'Probably because I'm holding her hands.' _Suigetsu thought. They made it to Sasuke's house. Suigetsu took his hands away from Sakura's. "Your hands should be warm now." She nodded. "Yeah, they are thanks." Karin ran downstairs. "Oh Sasuke-kun your home I'm so-wait! What is SHE doing here?!" She said glaring at Sakura. "She's visiting." Sasuke said. "But she visited us yesterday!" "So." She was about to say something else, but then close her mouth. "Hey Sakura can I talk to you alone?" "Sure Karin." Sakura followed Karin outside.

When they got outside Karin stopped walking, then turned around to look at Sakura." "Do you like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed. "Th-That's none of your business!" Karin walked up to Sakura. "Listen Sakura, I don't really care about you, but for some reason Sasuke-kun does and I don't like that. He's supposed to pay attention to me and me only. So I suggest you just stop messing with _my_ Sasuke-kun and go home." Sakura was taken aback by that. "First of all Karin I don't think Sasuke-kun belongs to you, and second of all if I want to visit Sasuke-kun, I'm going to, I'm not going to mess up my friendship with him just because you want me too." "Why you!" Karin ran at Sakura about to punch her. Sakura was about to dodge it, but Sasuke came in front of her and grabbed Karin's fist that she was aiming for Sakura. "Sasuke-kun…" Karin said, Sasuke just glared at her. "What are you doing Karin?"

"It's not what it looks like Sasuke-kun!" "Then what are you doing attacking Sakura?" "I attacked her because…well…What's so great about this girl Sasuke-kun? Why do you treat her with such care and compassion? You never treated me like that! What does she have that I don't!" "That is none of your concern Karin." "Yes it is Sasuke-kun, I'm your teammate!" "No, you're my former teammate Karin, and even so, it's still none of your concern. So stop attacking Sakura, if you want to attack someone attack me." Sasuke said taking my hand and leaving Karin dumbfounded. "Sasuke-kun…don't you think that was a little harsh?" "No." Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke-kun." "Hm?" "Why does she feel so strongly about you?" He shrugged. "I have no idea, but she probably only feels that way because of how I look…I don't want to be with a person like that anyway." I stopped walking and looked at him. "So what type of person do you want to be with?" I asked. He stopped walking too and looked at me. We just stood there for a while, just looking at eachother.

He was anout to say something, when the door opened. "Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke, what are you guys doing out here?" Suigetsu asked. "Nothing." Sasuke said and went inside the house. I sighed. _'Aww, and I was so close to finding out if he likes my type or not.' _I walked inside too. "Sasuke I'm hungry can you make something for us to eat?" "You know how to cook Suigetsu, so why don't you make something?" Suigetsu pouted and turned to Sakura and smiled. "Hey Sakura will you-" Sasuke shook his head. "No, your not having her cook because you're too lazy to, do it yourself." Suigetsu pouted more. "Aww, not fair Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged and Suigetsu started to cook something for everybody to eat. Sakura walked over to him. "Hey can I help Suigetsu?" Suigetsu smiled at her. "Of course you can Sakura-chan. At least someone's nice enough to help me!" Suigetsu shouted directing the last sentence he said to Sasuke. "So what are you making?" "Fish." She nodded and started to help. "Oww!" "Oh Sakura-chan are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine just burnt my finger." "Let me see." He grabbed her hand into his hand and his hand turned into water. "How does it feel?" Suigetsu asked. She smiled at him. "It feels good thanks…so that's a jutsu your using or…" "Oh my hands? No it's not a jutsu. I'm able to make any part of my body turn into water." "Oh that's cool!" She smiled at him. "You think so?" He smiled back. Suigetsu looked up and saw Sasuke staring at Sakura. Sasuke quickly realized that Suigetsu was looking at him and turned around, but it was too late. Suigetsu caught him staring at Sakura.

Suigetsu grinned. _'I wonder if he would be jealous if I tried something…' _Suigetsu thought and got an idea. Sakura was about to continue to make the fish. Suigetsu turned his foot into water and let it go on the floor underneath Sakura. She took a step and slipped. "Ahh!" She screamed, waiting to hit the floor, but Suigetsu caught her and was holding her close to him. She blushed from the sudden contact. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" She looked up at Suigetsu to see their faces inches apart. She blushed even more and was about to say something when Sasuke yanked Sakura to her feet, her hand in his. Sasuke was glaring at Suigetsu. Suigetsu smirked. _'He's jealous. Hmm, I can have fun messing with there two.'_ Suigetsu thought. "You can cook the rest of the meal Suigetsu." "Aww, but Sasuke me and Sakura were just starting to get to know eachother."

Sasuke glared at him again and put Sakura in the seat next to his and he sat down next to her. Suigetsu smirked at that and went back to his cooking. 30 minutes later he finished cooking and everybody ate. Suigetsu sat on the other side of Sakura and ate. "Well, I have to go now." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke got up too. "I'll walk you home." Sakura nodded and they both walked to Sakura's house. They walked in silence and when they got to her house Sasuke started walking back to his house. "Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. "I…um…nevermind." He nodded and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight Sakura walked in her house and laid on her couch. _'I was going to ask him what type of girl he liked, but I chickened out. Now I'll never know what type of girl he prefers.'_ She sighed and fell asleep, not even realizing how tired she was.

The next day, after Sakura went to the hospital, she went to Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door. "Oh, hello Sakura-san." She looked up to see Juugo and smiled. "Hello Juugo." She walked in and saw Suigetsu sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Sasuke sitting on a chair. Suigetsu looked at Sakura and smiled. "Hi Sakura-chan!" She smiled back at him and then she turned to Sasuke and blushed when she saw him staring at her. "H-Hello Sasuke-kun…" He nodded and she still felt him staring at her. Suigetsu smirked. 'Maybe I should mess with them…' "Hey Sakura-chan." "Yes-ahh!" Suigetsu pulled Sakura into his arms on the couch. "Sit with me Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed and he smiled at her. He looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him with his hands balled up. Suigetsu smirked at him and held Sakura closer to him. "Suigetsu, let her go." "But why Sasuke?" Sasuke just glared at him. "Please let go of me Suigetsu." Suigetsu looked at Sakura and smirked. "Sure." He let go of Sakura and she went in the kitchen to see if they had anything to eat…they didn't "Hey guys you have nothing to eat in here. Maybe I should go to the store." "That's alright Sakura, me and Sasuke can go to the store." Suigetsu said walking over to Sasuke and trying to pull him off the chair, but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to go to the store, go by yourself." "Sasuke I need to talk to you about something, it's important." "Then just tell me now." "No, I have to talk to you ALONE." He said. Sasuke sighed and got up from his chair and started walking to the store with Suigetsu. "So what is it that you wanted?" "Oh, well I just want to know if you like Sakura-chan." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer, but he didn't say anything. Suigetsu sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from him. "You know…I've only known Sakura for a few days, but I can tell she really likes you and cares about you deeply…but if you don't start showing her how you really feel someone might get to her before you do…" Sasuke still didn't say anything. "You like her…don't you Sasuke?" He still didn't say anything. "I think you do."

Sasuke looked at him. "Why do you think that?" SUigetsu shrugged. "The way you look at her, when you look at her I see your gaze softens. The way you get jealous when I so little as hold her hand." "I…don't get jealous." Sasuke said softly with his head turned. "Pssh, yeah okay Sasuke. You just wanted to scratch my eyes out." Sasuke smirked at him. "Well it's your own fault, you shouldn't have touched her like that." Suigetsu smirked back. "Well if you want to know, I don't like Sakura like that." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Then why do you mess with her all the time?" Suigetsu shrugged. "She's hot, and I like messing with you." Sasuke sweatdropped. "You did that on purpose?" "Yeah…to see if you would get jealous…and you did." Suigetsu smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey you didn't answer my question. Do you like her?" Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile, but then he slowly nodded and as soon as he did that Suigetsu grinned from ear to ear. "I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Sasuke glared at him. "Could you not be so loud." "Sorry it's just shocking! I mean no offense or anything, but you are just so anitsocial and annoyed easily. I never thought you would ever like anybody!" Sasuke nodded as they entered the store. "But seriously Sasuke you have to start showing her your feelings, I mean what if she gets tired of waiting for you, and ends up liking someone else!" Sasuke shrugged. "If she ends up liking someone else I'll support her. I just want her to be happy…" Sasuke said.

"Awww! Sasuke that's sweet you really like her I can tell." Sasuke glared at him again. "Sorry man, I'm just happy you found someone." Sasuke nodded and they paid for the food and went back to the house. When they got inside Sakura was sitting on the couch and smiled as soon as she saw them. "Hey your back! What took you guys so long?" "Oh, we had a little talk that's all." Suigetsu said nudging Sasuke's arm. "Oh, okay. So what did you guys get to eat?" "Some instant ramen, instant coffee, instant grits, and instant oatmeal." Sakura sweatdropped. "You got all instant stuff…" "Yeah well since none of us like to cook, we decide to get all instant stuff." Sakura nodded, then looked at Sasuke to see staring at her. _'He's been doing that a lot lately…' _They just stared at eachother for a long time. Sakura blushed realizing this. "Oh, s-sorry Sasuke-kun…" He nodded "It's fine." He said giving her a small smile. She blushed more. _'Did Sasuke-kun just smile at me?!' _Suigetsu smirked. _'Wow he actually listened to me when I said he should show how he feels.' _"Well while you two lovebirds stare at eachother I'm going to make the instant ramen." Sakura blushed more. _'Lovebirds?!' _Sakura shook her head. _'No I have to stop thinking like this! Sasuke doesn't share the same feelings I have for him!'_ "Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with curiousity. She waved her hands infront of her. "Oh no, nothing's wrong Sasuke-kun I'm fine." He nodded his head and they all started eating their instant ramen, then they finished it. "I have to go now." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke got up too. "I'll walk you home." She nodded and they walked out the door. It was a quiet walk to Sakura's house. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and just stared at him. _'Sasuke-kun…' _As if Sasuke could hear her, he turned his head to look up at her. "Is something wrong Sakura?" Sakura blushed. "No, I'm fine." Sasuke just looked at her then went back to looking forward. After a few minutes they made it to her house. "Well, bye Sakura." Sasuke walked off and Sakura went into her house.

The next day was Saturday, and as soon as Sakura woke up she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Naruto there. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said giving her a goofy smile. "Hi Naruto." She smiled back. "Did you want something?" "Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you and Sasuke." She nodded. "Where's Sasuke-kun then?" "I didn't go to his house yet because I knew he probably wouldn't come if you weren't there." Sakura blushed. "Wha-What do you mean by that?!" Naruto smirked. "Oh nothing Sakura-chan. Nothing at all." Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Naruto to Sasuke's house. Naruto knocked on the door. They heard a faint 'I'll get it' and then the door opened revealing Suigetsu. He smiled when he saw Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled back. "Hi Suigetsu."

"You know this guy Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's one of Sasuke-kun's former teammates." "Ohhh….Well why are you at Sasuke's house?" "I live with him, we all do, well until your Hokage finds us a place to live." Suigetsu said. "Oh, well my name's Naruto what's yours?" Naruto said with his hand out for Suigetsu to shake. Suigetsu just looked at his hand. "What are we, in the '80's or something? Nobody shakes hands anymore, and Sakura-chan already said my name." Naruto pulled his hand back and gave him an annoyed look. "I was just trying to be polite and I forgot what she said your name was and heyy! Why are YOU calling her Sakura-chan? You don't even know her." "Yes I do know her, I meet her a week ago…idiot." He mumbled that last part under his breath, but Naruto heard it. "What did you say?!" "You heard me idiot! You want me to spell it out for you!" "Will you guys shut up I'm trying to get some sleep." Sasuke said coming down the stairs.

"Well tell him to stop calling me idiot!" Naruto said. "But you are an idiot, idiot!" Naruto said. "Suigetsu and Naruto were glaring at eachother. Sasuke sighed. "What do you want Naruto?" Naruto turned his gaze away from Suigetsu. "Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today!" "No." "But Sasuke." "I don't feel like it." Naruto pouted. "Sasuke-kun will you please come." Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura. "We haven't really spent time together, and it wouldn't be as fun if you didn't come." Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Naruto smirked. "I knew bringing Sakura-chan here would change your mind." Suigetsu smirked. "Yeah, you changed your mind pretty fast when Sakura-chan asked you." Sasuke glared at them and Sakura blushed. "Hey can I come with you guys?" Suigetsu asked, Naruto frowned. "Nope, Team 7 members only." Suigetsu glared at Naruto and Naruto just smirked and all of them left…well except Suigetsu.

"So….where do you guys want to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. "What about you Sakura? Have anything in mind?" "Umm, oh yeah I heard of this cute little shop that sells sweets! We could go over there!" "That's a great idea Sakura-chan!" Naruto Said. "I don't like sweets." Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke. Naruto frowned. "You just love messin' up the fun don't you Sasuke." "No it's okay Naruto, if he doesn't want to go we shouldn't go." Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura who looked kind of sad. He sighed. "I'll go." "Wha-What?" "I said…I'll go to the sweets place." Sakura's face brightened immediately and she grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hand and dragged them to the sweets place, she let go of their hands as soon as they got there. Her eyes widened and she ran inside. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at how badly Sakura wanted to go to this place. "I don't see what's so great about this place…but if Sakura-chan's happy than I am.: Naruto said walking in too. "Hn." Sasuke followed suit.

There were sweets everywhere when they got inside. It was a very colorful place. "Ohh! My favorite candy!" Naruto ran off to a part of the shop, while Sasuke was looking for Sakura. He spotted her pink hair and walked over to her. "Oh this one's so pretty!" Sakura said then looked up to see Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Isn't this pretty?" Sakura shoved a bright pink lollipop into his face. He shrugged. "It's alright, I guess…" "Well, what's your favorite candy Sasuke-kun?" "I don't' like sweet things." "What?! How can you not like sweets?" "I just…don't." Sakura got a candy sample and gave it to Sasuke. "What?" "Eat it Sasuke-kun." "I don't want to." "Oh come on Sasuke-kun please…for me…" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, whatever, if you'll stop annoying me about it." She nodded and was waiting for Sasuke to eat the candy. He put it in his mouth and chewed it.

"So…do you like it?" She asked. "Do you have a napkin?" "Yeah here's one why?" He spit out the candy and Sakura gawked at him. "Y-You didn't like it?" "That was really nasty." "How could you say that! That's my favorite candy." "I told you, I'm just not into sweets." Sakura just looked at him and chuckled alittle. "What?" "You have a piece of candy stuck to your face." She got a napkin and whipped it off. Sakura smiled at him. "There, it's all off now." She looked up to see Sasuke just looking at her. She blushed and he walked closer to her. Sasuke got a napkin and started to wipe off of Sakura's neck. "How did you get candy on your neck? Did you miss your mouth or something?" Sasuke smirked Sakura blushed. "No I-I…" He patted her head and then grabbed her hand. "We should probably find Naruto." "Wait, I have to pay for the candy I want first." Sakura said picking up the two packs of candy she wanted to buy. Then Sasuke took them out of her hand and went to the cash register dragging Sakura along with him.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" "Paying for it." "Is this all sir?" The lady behind the cash register said. Sasuke nodded. "You know there's a Valentine's Special? We can customize candies for you which I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will love!" Sakura blushed. "Umm…we…we're not…" "We're not together." Sasuke finished. "Oh, well the offer still applies!" "No, we're good. I just want to pay for this." "Oh, okay." Sasuke paid for the two packs of candy and walked around the store looking for Naruto. "Thanks for paying for my candy Sasuke-kun, but you didn't need to, I had the money." He shrugged. "I just felt like paying for it." Sakura nodded and noted that Sasuke was still holding her hand, she blushed. Sasuke saw that she was looking at their hands. "Oh, it got crowded, and I didn't want you to get lost…but if you don't want to…" He said taking his hand away, but she grabbed it again quickly. "No! I like holding you hand!" She covered her mouth quickly realizing what she just said. _'Damn it, I didn't mean to say that…now Sasuke-kun's going to think I'm annoying…'_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to…what I meant was…" "It's fine." She looked up at Sasuke. "I don't mind holding your hand either." Sakura blushed. _'Sasuke-kun…' _"Oh there you guys are!" Naruto said walking up to them and noticed that they were holding hands. "Sasuke what are you doing holding Sakura-chan's hand?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"He's holding my hand because it got crowded and he doesn't want me to get lost." Sakura said. Naruto smirked. "Aww, how sweet of Sasuke. He must really care for Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed while Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Of course I care about her, she's my teammate." Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter. He turned to look at her. "Is something wrong Sakura?" She shool her head. "No, I just care a lot about you too Sasuke-kun!" She said giving Sasuke a big smile. A little bit of red reached to Sasuke's cheeks, you could barely see it, but it was there. Sasuke turned his head so Sakura wouldn't see his blush. "Yeah…well we should probably go now. It's getting late." Naruto and Sakura both nodded and walked out the store. "So what did you get Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I got my favorite chocolate bar Umeboshi's Chocolate! It's really good! So what did you get?" "I got some lollipops and gummybears." "Oh…where's your bag Sakura-chan?" "Sasuke-kun's carrying it for me." "Aww, isn't that sweet of Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto said trying to mimick Sakura. "Shut up Naruto." "What? I'm just saying…" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Okay okay sorry, god, someone can't take a joke."

Sakura was looking around where she was walking and saw a head of orange hair. "Hey Juugo!" Sakura said running up to him. He turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Sakura-san, Sasuke." Naruto looked confused. "Who is this guy and why is he playing with birds?" "My name is Juugo, and these birds are my friends." Naruto sweatdropped. "you have friends…that are birds?" Naruto asked still confused. Juugo nodded. "Yes, and if they get a good vibe from you they'll climb on your shoulder." "Ha! Yeah right then how come one hasn't gotten on my shoulder?" "Maybe because you have a bad vibe…" "I do not!" Sakura laughed and Naruto looked at her. "well how about you try it Sakura-chan. See if a bird will get on your shoulder." Sakura walked up to one of Juugo's birds and looked at it and in a second it flew up on her shoulder. "What? Hey you cheated Sakura!" "No I didn't Naruto. It's not my fault birds don't like you." Naruto pouted. "Wow you have a good vibe Sakura-san." Juugo said smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back and turned to Sasuke. "You try it Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." He walked up to one of Juugo's birds and the bird went behind Juugo…away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked irritated. "Stupid bird…" Sasuke said. "Ha! Birds don't like you either Sasuke!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sakura started laughing and Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun *ahaha* but it ran behind Juugo *haha* and it was pretty funny!" "Hn…." "Maybe if you relaxed and didn't glare at it, it'll come to you Sasuke." Juugo said. "Hn." Sakura and Naruto were both rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. "It ran away from him *haha*." "That was a smart bird*haha*!" Sasuke just glared at both of them. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun *haha* it's just funny." Sakura said. Sasuke held his hand out to her. "C'mon it's getting late, I'll walk you home." She tried to cover up her laughs and took his hand, but she couldn't and started laughing again. "It wasn't that funny…." Sasuke said.

"Yes it was Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto again. Sasuke helped Sakura up. She made herself stop laughing because she knew Sasuke didn't like it. As soon as Sakura got up they were walking to her house. "Hey are you going to walk me home too Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Walk yourself home." Naruto pouted and walked home. Sakura giggled. "Naruto's so overactive." Sasuke looked at her. "Hn." They continued to walk and Sasuke left when they made it to her house.

Yep so that's Chapter 6! Suigetsu became a matchmaker, kicking some sense into Sasuke so that he could FINALLY realize his true feelings for Sakura! In the next chapter Sasuke and Sakura will be going on a mission….aloneeee! And some sparks will definitely fly so stay tune! :D And please review.^^


	7. My Feelings For Him

Hey guys chapter 7 is up! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews you've given me! I enjoy reading what all of you guys think of my story! Well ,Enjoy the story!^^

My Feelings For Him

The next day I was walking to the hospital when I saw Shizune running up to me.

"Oh, hi Shizune."

"Hello Sakura-san, Lady Tsunade said she needs you in her office."

"Oh, okay I'll go there then."

Shizune nodded and I headed off to the Hokage's mansion. I knocked on her door and heard a faint 'come in', so I went into her office.

"Lady Tsunade you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. I have a mission for you."

"Oh, am I going by myself." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, that young man behind you is going with you." I turned around to see Sasuke and blushed.

"H-Hello Sasuke-kun." He nodded.

I turned back around to Lady Tsunade, still blushing.

'_I'm going to…be on a mission…alone…with Sasuke-kun?!' _

"Your mission is to take this scroll, and return it to the Feudal Lord of the Lightning Country." She said.

Sasuke and I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, oh and this is an A-ranked mission. Now leave and head towards the Lightning Country."

We nodded and I was about to open the door, but Sasuke already opened it for me.

I blushed. "Tha-thanks."

He nodded and as soon as he got outside he stopped walking, I did too.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the Leaf Village Gate when we're done packing."

I nodded, headed home, packed, and headed to the village gate, and as soon as I got there I saw Sasuke.

"Okay let's go."

I nodded and we started heading towards the Lightning Country.

I tried to keep up with Sasuke on the trees, but he was too fast.

I looked over at Sasuke, and blushed.

'_Sasuke-kun, why did I have to fall for you…' _

Engulfed in my inner thoughts, I didn't realize I missed a tree until I was falling.

"Ahh!" Sasuke turned around.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke say.

I closed my eyes, then reopened them to see Sasuke holding me in his arms.

I blushed, realizing how close he was to me, and how close his lips were.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine." I started remembering what Shinosuke said:(Flashback) _"Do you like that Sasuke guy?" I blushed and slowly nodded. He smiled and walked closer to me. "You know…I think he feels the same way."_(End flashback)

That last sentence kept echoing in my head.

'_Did Sasuke really like me? I wish he did…' _

"Hey Sakura." I looked up at Sasuke.

"You keep spacing out, are you sure your okay?" I blushed.

"I-I'm fine." He touched my forehead with the back of his hand.

I blushed even more.

"I really am fine Sasuke-kun…but thanks for worrying."

He nodded and helped me up. _'His hands are so warm.' _

I took my hand away from his, not really wanting to but we had to continue traveling.

Sasuke jumped on the trees and kept his pace with mine.

"You don't have to keep up with my pace Sasuke-kun, you can go ahead if you want."

"I'm fine." I blushed.

'_Why is Sasuke-kun being so nice to me…I can't take this! He doesn't know it, but everytime he so little as touches my hand I slowly fall for him more than I have before.' _

I looked up at Sasuke and blushed again. _'Why did Lady Tsunade have to put us on this mission together…' _

Sasuke caught me looking at him, I blushed and turned my head so he couldn't see my blush.

Then I heard Sasuke's footsteps stop, and I turned around to see he did stop.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"I should be asking you that." He said coming closer to me, and jumped on the tree branch I was on.

I looked down, not wanting to look at his face, afraid I would blush.

"Why won't you look at me?" I didn't say anything.

"Sakura…."

He put his hand on my cheek and lifted my face so I could look at him.

I blushed madly. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

I looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tried to put my head down, but he wouldn't let me.

"Tell me." He ordered sounding irritated.

I said nothing. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I do want to tell you."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" I shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened looking surprised and dropped his hand away from my face.

I covered my mouth, not believing I actually said that. "I-I'm sorry." I said about to start running again, but he grabbed my hand.

I turned towards him and tears came out of my eyes, and I sat on the branch and started to cry.

"I-I want to tell you…but…I can't Sasuke-kun!"

He came over to me and leaned down next to me and lifted up my face with his hand, and started wiping my tears away.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me."

I leaned onto Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest for a little while.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…"

"No, it's fine." I looked up at him and realized our face was really close…and that I was lying on Sasuke-kun's chest…

I blushed and got off of him and gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry." Sasuke got up too.

"You apologize too much." He said and gave me a small smile.

I blushed at his smile. "I like your smile, Sasuke-kun."

He looked up at me and smirked at me. "I like yours too."

I blushed and just stared at him, he stared back, and we just stared at eachother.

Then Sasuke broke the eye contact. "We should probably go."

I nodded and smiled at him, and started running with Sasuke.

We ran for 7 hours then we decided to make camp. We each had our own tent.

Sasuke made a fire and we both ate.

"Thank you." I said and Sasuke looked up at me, confusion evident on his face.

"For what?"

"For helping me when I was upset, you always do that…and I just want you to know that your helpfulness didn't go unnoticed." I said smiling at him.

"You didn't have to thank me but…your welcome."

I looked up at the sky, it was nighttime. "The skies so pretty at night." Sasuke nodded.

I looked at him, and saw him staring at me. I blushed.

"You've been looking at me a lot lately Sasuke-kun…"

He looked away. "Oh…sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright, I like when you look at me…"

I blushed realizing what I said.

I covered my mouth and looked at Sasuke to see his reaction he was just staring at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that…what I meant was…um…uh." I tried to find something to say, but I couldn't.

"It's fine."

I looked up at Sasuke and he was smiling at me.

I blushed.

"Sasuke-kun…even though you act tough, and seem to be mean at times, your actually very nice and sweet and caring…that's what I like about you Sasuke-kun…" I smiled at no one in particular and blushed.

"Sakura…"

I looked up at him, to see his beautiful onyx eyes staring deeply into mine.

I blushed even more. "I'm sorry…I guess the night time is getting to me." I said getting up and was about to walk to my tent, when Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me into him embracing me in a hug.

'_Sasuke-kun's hugging me!' _

I felt like I was going to faint. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"You give me too much credit Sakura…I'm not nice, sweet, or caring."

I looked up at Sasuke. "How could you say that Sasuke-kun! You might have been out of the village for a long time, but I never gave up on you Sasuke-kun! I knew you were going to come back…and you did…you even saved my life…that shows that you're a very caring, sweet, and nice person. Sasuke-kun so please don't doubt it!" I said holding Sasuke closer to me, he held me tighter.

"Okay…I won't doubt it."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smirked. "Yeah."

I breathed in Sasuke's scent, it was pure bliss. I loved the way he smelled.

I blushed at how close I was to Sasuke, but I didn't care.

"You smell good Sasuke-kun." He looked down at me.

"Do i?" I nodded and smiled at him.

I yawned.

He looked at me. "We should get some sleep now."

I nodded and I got out of his embrace, not really wanting to, but I was tired so I decided to get some rest. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

He nodded. "Yeah, goodnight."

We each went in our own tent and went to sleep.

'_Ah, that was a good sleep.' _I yawned while getting out of the tent.

I saw Sasuke already put his tent up and he was sitting on a log that was close to the campfire he made lastnight.

I started to blush.

'_Last night…that's when Sasuke'kun hugged me.' _

I just stood there thinking about last night, not even realizing Sasuke was calling my name.

"Sakura." He said for the third time. Sasuke sighed and walked up to me and blew in my ear.

I quickly got out of my trance and backed away holding my ear. "Wha-what was that for?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't answer me, so I did that."

I relaxed and took my hand away from my ear. "Oh…sorry."

He nodded and started putting up my tent. "You know, I could have put up my own tent. I said with my arms crossed over my chest. "Yeah, but you would have taken too long to put it up."

I pouted.

"I would not have! I would have put it up just as fast as you, maybe even faster."

He smirked at me.

"Yeah, okay."

"Your being sarcastic, aren't you Sasuke-kun?"

"No, why would I be sarcastic about that?" I just looked at him in disbelief and he turned around and gave me one of his trademark smirks.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and started helping with the tent whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and let me help him.

I tripped over a part of the tent fabric and Sasuke caught me. "You all right?"

I blushed.

"Why are you always the one to catch me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Probably because you're always falling everywhere."

I looked up at him and pouted again. He smirked and helped me up.

"But it's alright…I won't let you fall." I blushed and hugged Sasuke.

He looked taken aback by that, but relaxed after a while.

"You're so sweet to me Sasuke-kun, thank you." He hugged me back.

"You don't have to thank me Sakura, I told you already."

"I know but…I still feel like I should…So why are you kinder to me than anybody else anyway Sasuke-kun? I never understood that."

He hesitated for a little while and sighed.

"Well your not annoying, and you're the first one that came to help me when I was in jail…and even though I treated you wrong…you still stayed by my side…and I don't dislike your company."

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Wow, I never knew you thought so highly of me Sasuke-kun." He nodded.

"Hn, we need to start moving again so we can hurry and finish this mission.

I nodded and we started running again

We ran for 7 hours, and I was starting to get tired again.

Then I heard a noise and Sasuke heard it to and stopped running, I did too.

"Sakura someone's following us."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

As soon as we finished talking a man came out of nowhere and jumped on the tree branch next to us.

"Well I guess you found out I was following you."

We just stared at the guy, wondering what he wanted. "I want that scroll you have, so hand it over and no one gets hurt."

"Not gonna happen." Sasuke said.

The guy shrugged. "Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when I kill you."

Sasuke glared at the guy for a little while, then put his hand around my waist and jumped of the tree branch to the ground beneath, the man followed and was on the ground too.

He smirked at us. "Ya'll are a pretty cute couple too, too bad you have to die though." I blushed and Sasuke just glared at the guy. Then in a second the man was gone, and reappeared behind me and stabbed me through the heart with his sword and same with Sasuke…or so he thought.

We poofed away. "What shadow clones?! When did ya'll-"

"When we were jumping off the tree branch." Sasuke answered and did his Fire Ball Jutsu and the guy dodged all of them, I punched the ground and the ground beneath him shattered and he jumped in the air and Sasuke did the Fire Ball Jutsu again, and he couldn't dodge it this time, and the man got hit by it.

I smirked. _'That's what that guy gets.' _

"Why are you smirking?" That was the man's voice behind me, my eyes widened and I turned around, but it was too late. He hit me with a Water Styled Jutsu and I flew and my back hit a tree, and I coughed up blood.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was about to run towards me, but the guy stopped him.

"Sorry, but you can't help your little girlfriend." Sasuke glared at him and they started fighting again, and once again I was no help to Sasuke.

'_Man, why was I so weak, I can't do anything right.'_

I looked back over at Sasuke to see that he was doing hand to hand combat with the guy and Sasuke seemed to have the upperhand.

Then the guy pulled out a Giant Windmill Shuriken and threw it at Sasuke, he dodged it. The guy smirked. "I didn't aim it for you." He said, and I saw that it was heading for me.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the shuriken to hit me.

When it didn't I opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me, his hands on both sides of the tree.

He had the giant shuriken slashed in his back. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed and touch his cheek.

"I'm…fine." He says and coughs up blood.

I could see he was in a lot of pain. I started to cry, because it was all my fault. He wiped my tears.

"Don't cry Sakura." I blushed. "B-But Sasuke-kun, your hurt and it's all my fault…if you just let me get hit instead none of this would have happened and-"

"Don't ever say that! If anything happened to you…I don't know what I'd do…" (A/N: Sorry if it sounds too much like a soap opera XP)

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

He leaned into my face and looked at me for a while then gently brushed my lips with his giving me a light kiss before falling unconscious.

I just sat there shocked. Thinking over what just happened. _'Did that just happen…did that really just happen?! Sasuke-kun…kissed me!'_

I touched my lips and smiled, still surprised that Sasuke kissed me. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead. I poofed us to the hospital, before falling unconscious as well.

So what did you guys think about this chapter? Alittle more romance than usual /. I know it sounded kind of cheesy . .…but that was all I could think about at the time soooo yeaaaa….well hope you guys liked it! And please please please review I give cookies and rainbows to all that do~^^


	8. Going out with Him

Hey everybody! Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy^^

Going out with _Him_

The next day I woke up in a hospital bed.

I got out of the bed, and felt fine.

I started to remember what happened yesterday. '_Oh we didn't complete the mission…' _

I heard the door open and saw Lady Tsunade standing there.

"I see your well Sakura." I nodded.

"Umm..where's Sasuke-kun's room at?"

"Right across from yours, why?" I ran out the door. "Thanks Lady Tsunade!"

I ran out the hospital to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. _'I should get Sasuke-kun some flowers.' _

"So forehead who are those for?" I turned around to see Ino smirking at me.

I blushed. "Umm, no one…" I said, but my blush kind of gave it away that it was for Sasuke.

"Uhh huh, sure it's for no one." I laughed nervously, paid for the flowers and got out of there as fast as I could.

I walked back into the hospital, and was about to knock on Sasuke's door, when it hit me, I forgot that Sasuke kissed me just yesterday.

I started blushing. _'Ohmygod! I can't face Sasuke knowing that! I mean what if it was a dream, yeah it might have been a dream!'_

I sighed and knocked on the door and nobody answered. _'Hmm, he must be sleeping.'_ I thought.

I put the flowers I bought in a vase, and opened the curtains so the warmth of the sun could come in.

I turned around to look at Sasuke again and sat in the chair next to his bed and just smiled at him.

I slowly moved my hand, and touched his cheek. _'It's so warm.' _ I thought.

"Mhm, Sakura…" I blushed and saw Sasuke lean into my hand that was on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes and stared at me with a smirk on his face.

I blushed again.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." I started pulling my hand away from his cheek, but he pulled it back to his cheek and and had his hand on top of mine.

I smiled at him and then realized how close we were and it reminded me of what happened yesterday…I put my head down.

His smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I was just wondering…" I was twirling my hair with my fingers in a nervous way.

"If you really kissed me, or if that was just a dream I had…"

He sighed. "No, I kissed you." He said moving his hand through his hair.

I blushed more. "Oh…so does that mean that um…we are…um…" I couldn't get the word out. "Going out?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, still blushing.

He smiled at me and touched my cheek with his hand. "Do you want to?" I slowly nodded again.

"Then…yes, we're going out." I blushed madly. _'Me….and Sasuke…are dating!' _

I felt like I was about to faint. I looked up to see Sasuke getting out of his bed.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, don't you think you need some more rest?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I nodded.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine."

"Let me see."

"Sakura…" I looked at him worriedly. "Sasuke-kun…"

He nodded and pulled off his shirt and turned around to show me his back.

I blushed. _'Sasuke-kun's so muscular.' _

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out and examined his back…it was perfectly healed, he just had a big scar on his back.

"Okay, you can put your shirt back on." He nodded and did.

He got off the bed, grabbed the flowers I put in a vase and started walking out the door.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?..." He turned around to look at me.

"To ask the hokage to release me from the hospital…you can come if you want."

I smiled and ran to his side and we started walking to Lady Tsunade's mansion.

When we got there he knocked on the door. "Come in." Lady Tsunade said.

We walked in and she looked up at us. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I want to be released from the hospital." She stared at him for a little while then turned to me.

I nodded. "I already checked him and all his injuries are healed." She nodded and turned back to Sasuke.

"Then you are free to leave the hospital." He nodded and we left the mansion and started walking outside.

I looked up at Sasuke. _'Wow, I can't believe I'm actually dating Sasuke-kun!'_ I giggled.

Sasuke looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "What are you so happy about?"

I started skipping. "Oh nothing Sasuke-kun, I'm just happy that we're going out…I liked you for a really long time…"

He nodded. "Yeah…me too."

I blushed. "Y-You've liked me for a long time?!" He nodded.

"H-How long?!"

"Since we were 13…"

"No way!" I chuckled. "I thought you hated me back then."

He looked at me.

"I never hated you Sakura…I just acted like that because I tried to get you not to like me."

"What? Why?"

"Because my only goal then was to avenge my family, not to worry about love…" He smirked.

"But that didn't work out, even if I tried to not like you I ended up liking you more…"

I blushed. "That's exactly how it is with me too. I didn't think you liked me, so I tried to stop liking you…but when you so little as talked to me or touched me…I just ended up liking you more…"

I looked down at the ground.

Sasuke put my hand in his. I blushed and looked up at him, he was looking at me.

We just stood there staring, at eachother. He started leaning down closer to me and I blushed and closed my eyes.

We were about to kiss when we heard a familiar voice."Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"

We quickly got away from eachothers faces.

I was blushing madly. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke said a little harshly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What's your problem?" Naruto said then turned to me.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I just came from Ichiraku…what are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh, um nothing in particular. Sasuke was just walking me home that's all."

Naruto nodded.

"Oh, well I'll come to."

"Sure…" I said and we all started walking to my house.

'_Man, I wanted a kiss from Sasuke-kun…' _I blushed thinking about that.

I looked up at Sasuke to see him staring at me, I smiled at him and we just kept staring at eachother.

"Here's your house Sakura! Are you going to walk me home Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Walk your own self home."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke looked down at me. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

The next day was a training day, so I had to go to the training field, which I was going to now.

When I got there I saw Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto saw me and smiled, waving at me.

I smiled and waved back.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Naruto." I looked over at Sasuke and blushed.

"H-Hello Sasuke-kun." He nodded.

"Sakura."

"Hey Sakura-chan why do you blush so much?" I blushed again.

"Uh…well…because…i…um…"(A/N: Sorry if she sounds too much like hinata :P)

Naruto came up to me and grinned at me.

"Aww, you look so cute when you blush Sakura-chan!" Naruto said embracing me in a hug.

Author's Pov

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him glaring at him.

Naruto gave a mischievous grin and hugged Sakura closer to him.

"Let go of her Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"Hmm, and why should I do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, and they were just staring at eachother for alittle while, then Sasuke walked up to Sakura and grabber her away from Naruto.

"Hey! Why'd you do that teme?!"

"Because she didn't want to hug you dobe ."

Naruto pouted.

Sakura blushed.

"Hey! When did you start caring anyway Sasuke!" Sasuke was about to say something, when Sai and Kakashi-sensei came.

"Hello everybody. As you know today's training day so…start training."

Kakashi ordered and we all started training.

Regular Pov(Sakura's)

I saw Naruto was about to ask me to train with him, but Sasuke beat him to the point and asked me first and of course I said yes.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

I got in my fighting stance and Sasuke smirked at me.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Sakura." I smirked at him.

Who said I wanted you to Sasuke-kun?"

We just stood there in our fighting stances, then Sasuke disappeared, and reappeared behind me with his sword in hand and brought the sword towards me, but I dodged it and jumped away from him and threw some shuriken at him, but he blocked it with his sword.

I landed on the ground and he disappeared again, but I felt his chakra nearby, so I punched the ground making the ground break.

Sasuke appeared in the air, and then reappeared in front of me with his sword next to my neck.

I couldn't move because the tree was behind me and Sasuke was infront of me with one hand on the tree and the other held the sword to my neck.

He smirked at me. "I win."

He slowly leaned away from me, taking the warmth he gave me with him.

"Sakura." He said. I loved the way he said my name.

He was just staring at me, I stared back.

"Hey guys are you done training yet?"

We leaned away from eachother. I sighed. "Yes Naruto we are."

"Oh cool! Well Kakashi-sensei left and told us to go home…so how 'bout I walk you home Sakura-chan!"

"Oh…well…I…um…" I mumbled, then Sasuke walked up next to me.

"I'm taking her home Naruto." Naruto looked surprised by that, but he covered it up with a smile.

"Oh, okay then…well bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

I waved at Naruto's retreating form, then we started to walk home.

The next day I called Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to my house.

"Ohmygod! We haven't spent anytime together in a long time." Ino said.

We all nodded. "I know right." Tenten said.

"I-I'm g-glad we are hanging out t-today." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I agree." I said.

Ino turned to me.

"So, why'd you call us all here?" I blushed.

"Oh…that…well I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Tenten asked leaning out of her chair to listen.

"Well…me and Sasuke-kun are going out."

There was a silence for a few minutes…

"EHHHHHHH! NO WAY FOREHEAD! YOU GOT SASUKE-KUN BEFORE I COULD?!" Ino screamed at Sakura.

I scratched my head nervously. "Congratulations Sakura! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled at Tenten. "Thanks."

"Con-congratulations Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Hinata."

Ino got up and dragged us all outside. "Wait Ino, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"To Sasuke-kun's house, I don't believe Sasuke would choose you over me."

I sweatdropped. "Wow, thanks Ino." I said sarcastically.

Ino stopped dragging us when we were next to a bush infront of Sasuke's house. "Stay here."

"What is she up to?" Tenten asked while Ino walked up to his door and knocked I turned to Tenten. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

I turned back to see that Sasuke opened the door.

I tuned into their conversation. "Hey Sasuke-kun! U haven't seen you in a while!" Ino said.

"Hn."

"You know, I heard this crazy thing today! That you and Sakura were going out! But we all know that's not true right Sasuke-kun?"

She smiled at him seductively, he didn't seem to care about that.

"We are going out." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, sounding uninterested with talking to Ino.

Ino looked surprised and then leaned in on Sasuke.

"So you chose Sakura over me…Sasuke-kun I'm hurt." He rolled his eyes and looked behind her.

"I know you're here Sakura." He said and started to walk towards the bush.

Me, Tenten, and Hinata were hiding. _'What how did he know we were here?' _ I asked myself.

Sasuke stopped walking when he was next to the bush and held his hand out to me.

I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"You're going to get dirty if you stay down there." I smiled a nervous smile.

He got a leaf out of my hair and then put his hand on my cheek and stared at me.

I blushed. "What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Umm well, I told Ino that we were going out, and she didn't believe me so…she came here…"

Sasuke stared at me for alittle while then he let go of my cheek and turned around to walk back in to his house and when he closed the door Ino ran up to me.

"Ohmygod Sakura! Tenten, Hinata, did you guys see that?!"

"Yeah!" Tenten said.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said.

"See what?" I asked.

"How gentle Sasuke-kun was with you! I never saw him so nice and gentle with anyone in my life!"

I blushed. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, he was really gentle with you. I can tell just by the way he looks at you that you guys are going out."

I blushed even more.

"Y-Yeah, you guys are really c-cute Sakura-chan." I blushed even more.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Well…I gave up on Sasuke-kun anyway, so you can have him."

I smirked at Ino.

"Oh, now you give up on him. Wow Ino."

She shrugged. "I knew he didn't like me anyway…sooooooo Sakura…."

She gave me a sly smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you two kiss yet?" I felt my face heaten up really fast.

"Umm…yeah, but it was a tiny kiss, he barely brushed my lips and I was too shocked to react, so…"

"So…you guys didn't really have a real kiss yet?" I shook my head.

Ino gave me another sly grin.

I wondered why she kept on doing that, then I caught on.

"No, Ino don't you dare interrupt our relationship." She grinned at me from ear to ear.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, don't you want to experience a kiss from your beloved Sasuke-kun?"

I blushed. "Yeah…but I don't want you to interfere with it…"

I glared at Ino. "So don't."

She put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I won't."

I glared at her more. "I mean it Sakura." I nodded and we spent the rest of the day hanging out.

Author's Pov

"What did you want Ino?" Tenten asked.

Ino grinned at Tenten and Hinata. "We are going to help Sakura get a wonderful kiss from Sasuke-kun!"

"Whoa, wait a minute Ino, didn't Sakura tell us NOT to interfere with her relationship?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but she does need our help to get that kiss guys, I mean at the rate they're going they won't have a proper kiss for like months and months to come, don't you understand! We are helping them!"

Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped at how serious Ino was about this.

"Fine I'll help." Tenten said.

Ino nodded, then turned to Hinata. "Y-Yes, i-I'll help t-too."

Ino grinned. "Excellent! Now let the mission to a proper kiss begin!" Ino said with her hands up in the air.

INO'S MEDDLING TEAM: PLAN A

"Okay guys, Sakura and Sasuke over there. Now when they walk over her I'm going to trip Sakura and she's going to fall ontop of Sasuke and they're going to realize how close their lips are and BAM! THEY KISS EACHOTHER!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

"Ino they're coming next to the alley. Ino saw Sakura and Sasuke talking and coming their way, towards the alley they were in and Ino put out her leg and Sakura tripped over it and did fall ontop of Sasuke.

"Score!" Ino said. "Now they just need to kiss eachother!"

Sakura moved her head up and realized she was ontop of Sasuke and blushed and got up off of him really fast.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun.

"Hn." He said while getting up and dusting himself off and they continues walking.

Ino's mouth was wide open in shock.

Tenten shook her head. "I knew that wouldn't work."

"Urg I'm not giving up!"

INO'S MEDDLING TEAM: PLAN B

"Okay, plan B, we are going to turn into guys with a simple transformation jutsu and pesture them about kissing eachother."

"Yeah, okay Ino, but I can tell this one's not going to work either." Tenten said.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Tenten. "What do you know Tenten."

"A lot actually." Ino rolled her eyed and they all turned into guys.

"Okay, there's Sakura and Sasuke-kun over there. Let's go!" Ino said and they all ran towards them.

"Oh my, hey guys, look at that couple over there, they are so cute!" Ino said and Sakura started blushing and Sasuke just looked at them.

"Th-Thank you." Sakura said giving them a big smile.

"Oh! You have a really beautiful smile, with those lips I bet your boyfriend kissed you before right?" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed more. "That is none of your business." Sasuke said glaring at them.

"Aww! You guys didn't have a real kiss yet did you? Well maybe you should kiss now!" Ino said.

"Hey! That's a good idea! Why don't you kiss now and get it over with!" Tenten said.

Sasuke just glared at them, and took Sakura's hand and left.

"Wait! Don't leave! Don't you want to kiss her! Kiss her goddammit! WHYYYYYYY!" Ino screamed after them.

They all sighed and turned back to their regular selves.

"I told you that wouldn't work Ino." Ino glared at Tenten.

"I…I'm still not giving up!"

INO'S MEDDLING TEAM: Plan C

"Plan C is to lock Sasuke-kun and Sakura into a jutsu proof room and hope they'll end up kissing in there!"

"Okay Ino, but how are we going to get them into the room?"

"Uhh…well…"

"Oh look Sasuke-kun a new sweets shop is opened up, let's go inside!" Sakura dragged Sasuke into the place and Ino closed and locked the door behind them.

"Ha! I knew she was going to fell for it. Now we just have to wait for them to kiss!"

"Umm, Ino are you sure that's a jutsu proof room?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because it's breaking." Ino turned around to see little lightning bolts coming from the door, and the door just broke.

"Oh quick, Tenten, Hinata, we have to hide before-"

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten…what are you three doing here?" Sakura asked walking out the door with Sasuke close behind.

"Well, you see…we wanted you to get a real kiss so…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You mean YOU did all this stuff? I thought I told you to not interfere with our relationship Ino."

"I wasn't at first, but then I remembered when you told me that you wanted a real kiss from Sasuke-kun, and I wanted you to experience that…"

Sakura blushed. "I…said that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, well, I do want a real kiss from Sasuke-kun…but I don't want it to be forced…" Sakura's eyes widened, totally forgetting Sasuke was right behind her and turned around.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I can wait for a kiss really! It doesn't really matter to me. Heheh…." She said with a fake smile because she really did want that kiss…

Sasuke didn't say anything and grabbed her hand. "Let me walk you home, it's getting late."

Sakura nodded. "Well, bye Ino, Hinata, Tenten!" Sakura said while leaving to go to her house.

"Wow, that was a crazy day wasn't it Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't say anything and kept on walking. _'Is something wrong with Sasuke-kun?' _Sakura wondered.

They made it to her house and stopped walking. "Well I guess I should go now." Sakura started walking to her doorsteps.

"Sakura…" She turned around.

"Yes Sasuke-k-" She couldn't finish because Sasuke's lips were on hers.

Sakura was in such shock that her eyes widened and she just froze when he started kissing her.

She wanted to react to the kiss, but her body just didn't respond it felt like every part of her body turned into jello, so she just stood there looking shocked.

'_Is this really happening?! Is Sasuke-kun really kissing me?!' _

As soon as Sakura started registering that Saskue was actually kissing her he already pulled away from her lips.

Her face was the brightest color of red that it's ever been.

She tried to get words out of her mouth, but she couldn't, that kiss had too much of an effect on her for her to do anything.

He kissed her forehead then left without a word.

Sakura couldn't believe what happened.

She touched her lips. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

The next day was a training day, so I was walking to the training field and that's when I saw Sasuke.

I felt my heart beating super fast and butterflies in my stomach.

I hid behind a tree so he couldn't see me. 'I can't face Sasuke-kun now! Not with my mind still on that kiss!'

I sighed. "Sakura what are you doing?"

I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with his unemotional gaze.

He was so close to my face and I blushed thinking about the kiss that he gave me.

"Aah!" I screamed shocked of him being so close to me and backed away. "Oh, Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…it's just y-you…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sakura is something wrong?"

He walked closer to me and I backed away. "N-no I'm f-f-fine really Sasuke-kun hahaha…." I said laughing nervously.

He was about to say something when Naruto and Sai walking over to us.

"Hey teme! Why are you so close to Sakura-chan?" Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

"Why do you care dobe?"

Naruto was about to say something when Sai interrupted. "Are you two dating?"

We all turned to look at Sai. I blushed. Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto's eyes widened more. "Wait…are you guys…"

Then Kakashi-sensei came.

"Okay, I see you guys are all here, so how about we train now." We all nodded and I saw Sasuke walking up to me probably about to ask me to train with him.

I blushed.

'_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I can't train with Sasuke-kun, not with that kiss on my mind!'_ I sighed. _'I just can't think about it then.' _

"Sakura do you wanna train?" I looked up at Sasuke trying not to think about what happened last night.

"Umm, sure." I got up to stand in my fighting stance and we started to fight.

The training didn't last that long since Sasuke is well an UCHIHA. _'Man I didn't even get a scratch on him…' _

I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me. I stared in his eyes for awhile then my eyes drifted to his lips.

I blushed. _'Man, I'm still thinking about that kiss again…' _I looked away from Sasuke and closed my eyes trying to get the thought out of my head.

"Sakura…is something wrong?" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke still staring at me.

I blushed again still thinking about that kiss. I laughed nervously.

"Of course nothing's wrong! I'm completely fine! Ahahaha….." He raised an eyebrow.

I knew he knew that I wasn't really fine, but he didn't press on the topic anymore.

"Well, I have to go Sasuke-kun. Bye!" I ran away from Sasuke.

I stopped running when Sasuke was out of sight.

I sighed. "Wow, that was close!"

"What was close?" I turned around to see Sasuke behind me.

"Ahhh! Sa-Sasuke-kun what are you…"

"I want to know what's wrong with you Sakura."

"Wh-what are you talking about! Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine, see!" I said giving him a fake smile.

He looked at me like he wasn't buying it.

He stepped closer to me. "Sakura…"

My heart thumped inside my chest.

I backed away. "Um, sorry Sasuke-kun I just remembered…I umm have something to do…well bye!" I said and ran off…again.

It's been like this for 2 days.

I was so nervous about the kiss that the only thing I could think to do was avoid him, I felt kind of bad for doing that…but I didn't know what else to do…"

The next day I heard a knock on my door and looked through the peephole before I opened it and my eyes widened because it was none other than Sasuke behind the door.

I backed away from the door. _'Maybe he doesn't know that I'm here.' _ I thought.

"Sakura I know you're in there so open up." Sasuke said.

I didn't say anything. I heard him sigh. "If you don't open the door Sakura I'll break it down."

I sighed and opened it slowly and he walked in and just stared at me with this irritated expression on his face.

I looked down at the ground. "Sakura why are you acting like this?" I didn't say anything and a moment of silence went by. Then Sasuke sighed.

"Look Sakura, if this is about that kiss then I'm sorry for kissing you…I didn't know it would make you…upset."

I still didn't say anything. I wanted to tell him that I really liked the kiss, but no words came out.

Sasuke's face expression became an unemotional one. "If you don't want to go out with me Sakura…then just say so."

He walked past me and was about to open the door. "Wait Sasuke-kun!" I turn around and hug Sasuke from behind.

Tears start to come down my face. "I-I'm sorry for making you worry so much Sasuke-kun…it's just…when you kissed me, I got this feeling that I never had before…and I didn't know what to do about it, and after the kiss. Everytime I saw you…that feeling came back…I…I didn't try to avoid you…but I wasn't used to that feeling and I didn't know what to do with it…so I just started avoiding you…but Sasuke-kun I actually really did like the kiss…and…and I really like you…and I never want to breakup with you Sasuke-kun! So please forgive me!" I said, holding Sasuke tighter and tears falling down my face faster.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

I was starting to get worried that he didn't forgive me, when he turned around and embraced me in a hug.

"I….like you a lot too Sakura and I forgive you." He kissed my forehead and I blushed and looked up at him.

He was smiling at me and I smiled back. He started stroking my hair and he held me closer to him.

"Sakura…"

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" I blushed and nodded.

He slowly leaned into to me and laid his lips gently onto mine.

I closed my eyes and felt the butterflies come back to my stomach. I melted in Sasuke's embrace.

He pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible and moved his hands down to my waist.

I blushed even more and that's when Sasuke pulled away. I opened my eyes and blushed again seeing Sasuke staring at me with those loving eyes that he only showed me.

I smiled at him and he gave a small smile back, and kissed me on my forehead.

"I have to go now Sakura." I nodded. "Okay Sasuke-kun…"

He let go of my hands slowly and then walked away,

I smiled and sat on the couch, because I couldn't stand up anymore, for some reason Sasuke's kisses had that affect on me.

I thought about Sasuke the rest of the day…even in my dreams.

Okay I'll admit that last sentence was kind of cheesy….but I couldn't think of anything else. :P But sooooo did you guys enjoy this chapter? Yes? No? Tell me what you think! Review please :D Thanks for reading!


	9. He's my Special Person

He's my _Special_ Person

The next day I had to work in the hospital, and oh joy I get stuck with paperwork. I sighed.

'_Well I guess it has to be done.' _I was about to get back to my work, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura-sama? Oh hey Sakura-sama!" I looked up to see Sasame standing infront of my desk.

"Hello Sasame, did you want something?"

"Oh yea, Shizune asked me to give you these papers." I sighed. _'Yay more paperwork.'_

"Okay, you can just set it on my desk Sasame." She nodded and pit it on my desk.

"Wow Sakura-sama, you sure do have a lot of work."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey I have a great idea! How about I help you!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, but I don't want to put you through any trouble..."

"Oh, it wouldn't be any trouble at all Sakura-sama!"

I smiled. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it…then sure, you can help me if you like."

She smiled at me then sat in the chair next to my desk and started helping with the paperwork.

A few hours went by…and we were still doing the paperwork. "Wow, I didn't realize the paper work would take THIS long."

I looked up at Sasame. "You can stop if you want…" She looked at me. "No! I'm going to help you with this work even if it takes me the whole day!" She got up. "But I'm a little thirsty right now, so I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something too?"

I nodded. "Yes please, anythings fine." She nodded and left.

I started doing the work again. I sighed again. "Man it feels like my hand is about to fall off…"

"Then stop writing." I turned around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"I want to stop, but I can't. I have to get this done." He smirked at me, then looked at the paperwork.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked. He shrugged. "I just wanted to visit."

I smiled at him. "I can't believe they actually let you back here, only people who work here are allowed."

"I told them I was your boyfriend and they let me in." I sweatdropped. "Wow Sasuke-kun."

He leaned in closer to me. "Do you want me to leave Sakura?" I blushed at how close he was and remembered that kiss we had yesterday and smiled at that memory. "No, you can stay."

He smirked then leaned into kiss my forehead. "Ohmygod! So you two are going out?!" We both looked up to see Sasame standing there with her eyes filled with hearts.

Sasuke leaned away from my forehead. "You're going out right?!" I blushed and Sasuke nodded.

She squealed. "Aww! You guys make such a cute couple! I'm so happy you finally won his heart Sakura-sama! I remember how you used to talk and talk about how mich you wanted to go out with Sasu-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Ahahaha…yea I don't really remember that happening…but anyways," I said trying to change the subject. "I have to finish the paperwork before the days out, so if you guys can help me…"

"Okay! Then let's get to work!" Sasuke and I both nodded.

"Hey Sasame did you get my drink?"

"Oh! Yea, I forgot about that! Here you go." She handed me a can of sweet tea, I opened it and started to drink it.

Sasame got some sweet tea for herself too, and was about to drink it. "Oh! I totally forgot that you don't have anything to drink Sasuke-san!"

He shrugged and grabbed my tea. "I can share with Sakura." I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke, because he took my tea when I was about to drink it. "Sasuke-kun! Give me back my tea!"

He stopped drinking it and smirked at me. "Gladly."

"Wait what are you-" He put the can to my mouth, then after awhile he took the can away. I blushed and backed away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" He smirked at me and went back to the paperwork.

"Aww!"

I turned to Sasame. "that was so sweet! Ya'll really do act like a couple! It's so cute!" I blushed.

I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had set the tea down, so I grabbed it and started drinking out of it. "Don't drink all of it Sakura."

I looked at Sasuke. "Do you want some?" He nodded and he opened his mouth.

I smiled and put the can up to his lips, he drank out of it then pulled away when he was done.

I shook the can and frowned. "Aww, Sasuke-kun you drank it all up…"

He smirked at me, then we both went back to the paperwork.

A few hours later we finished all of the paperwork. "Thank you guys for helping me with the paperwork." I smiled at both of them.

"You're welcome Sakura-sama!" Sasame left out of my office, and just left me and Sasuke there.

"Okay, I can leave now since I'm done, so let's go." Sasuke nodded and we walked out of my office.

"Oh, are you done working then Sakura-sama?" The lady behin the counter asked. Her name is Kiyoto.

I nodded. She looked at Sasuke. "Oh! Is this your boyfriend then?" I blushed. "Yea, isn't he cute!" Sasuke looked at me when I said that. She nodded. "Well, I'm just so surprised that you have a boyfriend."

"Gee, thanks Kiyoto."

She shook her head fast. "No I didn't meant it like that! It's just that…I know you liked Sasuke a lot and I'm surprised that your dating someone else…"

I sweatdropped. "Ummm…Kiyoto…this is Sasuke…" Her eyes widened, then she turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oh! This is Sasuke Uchiha! Oh I'm sorry! The last time I saw you was when you were 12 so… I guess I kind of forgot how you looked…" He nodded.

"Well we have to go, bye Kiyoto!"

"Bye Sakura-sama!" I took Sasuke's hand and we walked out of the hospital.

We walked past Ichiraku and saw Naruto, Ino, and Hinata there.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke come over here!" We walked over and sat down.

Ino leaned into me. "Uhhh, were you guys on a date?" She gave me a sly smile.

I blushed. "No…"

"What are you talking about Ino? Why would they be on a date?" Naruto asked.

"Gee, I don't know Naruto, maybe it's because they're GOING OUT."

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and looked at me then Sasuke with widened eyes. "Is that true?"

Sasuke nodded and I blushed.

Naruto got up and pointed at us. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!"

"Yeah…so." Sasuke said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!"

"Why are you so loud dobe?" Sasuke asked getting alittle annoyed.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU TWO WERE DATING TEME!"

Naruto turned to look at me. "DID HE FORCE YOU TO DATE HIM SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Why would I have forced her dobe?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know your ways! I just think it's alittle weird that you've decided to take an interest in Sakura now. I mean you used to just shrug her off like she was nothing…why do you choose to like her now?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile. "That is none of your business Naruto." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke then turned to me.

"Do you want to be with him Sakura-chan?" I nodded and blushed. "Yes…I do." He nodded.

"Oh…okay then…" I smiled a sad smile at Naruto. "Naruto…" He looked up at me.

"You know…there's a special person out there that is right for you…someone that's not me Naruto…and I know you'll find that special person to love, and share stuff with. You're just going to have to be patient Naruto…okay?"

He smiled a sad smile at me, then looked at Sasuke, then back at me. "You really like that teme don't you…even though he can be mean at times…you stay by his side no matter what. He's your special person right?" I blushed, smiled, and nodded.

"Yes…he is, and I know Sasuke-kun can be mean, but I know he doesn't try to. He really doesn't, stuff just slips out his mouth, and people take it the wrong way…but he does have a soft side…let me tell you a little secret Naruto…"

I leaned into Naruto so I can whisper in his ear and so the others couldn't hear what I was about to say.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't even really act like that when it's just me and him…he acts like a totally different person, one that smiles and laughs…he's actually really kind and thoughtful too…and he likes to make me happy and see me happy…and so do I." I leaned away from Naruto, and looked up at him.

His eyes were widened. "Sasuke…really acts like that?" I nodded. "And you'll find a person that will act like that too Naruto." Naruto gave me a big smile.

"Wow…thanks Sakura-chan that really helped!" He turned to Sasuke. "Teme…please take care of Sakura-chan and treat her right. Sasuke nodded. "Wouldn't have it anyother way dobe."

Naruto smiled at him.

We all finished eating a little while after that. We said goodbye to our friends and left. On the way home Sasuke and I walked in silence for a little while then he broke the silence.

"So Sakura." I turned to look at Sasuke. "I'm your special person?" Sasuke asked and turned his head to look at me.

I looked into his onyx eyes and blushed. I looked away.

I heard Sasuke chuckle. "You don't have to be embarrassed…because you're my special person too."

I stopped walking and looked up at Sasuke. "R-really" He stopped walking too. "Yea."

He looked at me. We just stared at eachother. I smiled at hims. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Come on let's keep on walking."

I felt myself repeatedly glancing at Sasuke and blushing. _'I'm Sasuke's special person…'_ I smiled at myself. Sasuke turned his head to look at me, I blushed and turned away…again.

"You like to do that don't you Sakura?" I turned to look at Sasuke to see him smiling at me. I blushed again. _'Sasuke looks really handsome when it's dark and the moonlight shines on his face….scratch that he looks handsome all the time, damn his good looks!' _

I felt a hand in my hair and saw Sasuke taking something out of my hair. "A cherry blossom petal was in your hair."He let it go and it flowed with the wind.

I was just staring at him. '_Everything he did just added to his attractiveness.' _I put my hand on his chest and leaned into him alittle. "Sasuke-kun…everything you do just makes me even more attracted to you…" I mumbled to myself but I know Sasuke heard it. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt his hot breath on my ear. "How do you think I feel?" I looked at him slightly. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at me. "If you weren't so beautiful…it would be easier for me to pay more attention to everything else around me. You can't began to understand the effects you have on guys…Sakura."

"Even you?" He leaned into my ear. "Especially me." He said in a husky tone that it made me shiver and he leaned in to capture my lips. I moaned alittle as he kissed me. His lips felt so good against mine, they felt like they were meant to be on my lips and only mine.

His hand came up to caress my cheek and he leaned away from the kiss. He stroked my cheek as he was staring at me. I smiled at him having a heavy blush on my face. He gave me a small smile, then he continued to walk me home.

For a long time I dreamt about and thought about that day when Sasuke called me beautiful. I just couldn't believe it…Sasuke-kun…calling _me _beautiful!

I was so happy , and my happiness was evident on my face. I walked into the hospital with a big smile on my face.

I saw Kiyoto the lady behind the counter and said hi to her. "Oh, hello Sakura-sama! You look really happy today…"

"Well I am!" I said and started skipping to my office.

"Hey Sakura!" I turned around to see Ino walking up to me. "Why do you seem so unusually happy today?"

I smiled at her and gestured for her to come into my office, she did and she closed the door. "Okay spill it. Why are you so happy? Does it have to deal with Sasuke-kun?"

I nodded. "Yes! He called me beautiful!"

Ino's eyes widened. "No way! Are we talking about the same Sasuke-kun?!" I nodded and squealed.

"I know I couldn't believe it either! But it came out of those beautiful lips of his!"

Ino sat down with her eyes still widen. "Wait, how did he end up calling you beautiful?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun was walking me home, and then I said how everything he does makes him more attractive and then he said that if I wasn't so beautiful he could pay more attention to other things! He thinks I'm so beautiful that he can't concentrate on other things Ino!"

"Ohmygod how sweet of him!"

"I know right! And then he kissed me and-"

"Wait! He kissed you too?"

I nodded. "Yes!" Ino and I both squealed together.

"That's awesome Sakura! I can't believe you got Sasuke-kun to say that!"

"You can't believe she got me to say what?" Me and Ino both turned around to see Sasuke kneeling on the door frame.

I blushed. "Oh nothing!"

Ino got up out of her chair. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone! Bye!" I blushed at the word 'lovebirds'.

Sasuke walked in. "Hello Sasuke-kun, what brings you here at this time of day? It's not time for you to walk me home."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but I was thinking about you so…I decided to come here."

I blushed. "You…were thinking of me?" He nodded. "Yea."

I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Well you can stay here as long as you like, I don't mind."

"Hn."

"I have to run a few errands though so…"

"I'll come." I nodded. "Okay! I walked out my office with Sasuke close behind me and walked to Room 108 to check-up on one of my patients.

I opened the door and saw Neji sitting up in the hospital bed. He tunred to look at me. "Hello Neji."

He smiled at me. "Hello Sakura. I see your doing well today."(A/N: In this story I made Sakura and Neji on friendly terms so that's why Neji smiled at her)

I nodded. "Yes I am." I took a look at Neji's clipboard.

"You have a broken arm and you've lost a lot of blood." I looked up at Neji. "Neji, didn't I tell you to be more careful when you go out on missions?"

"Yes."

"So how did this happen?"

"Me and my team were fighting members of the Akatsuki. Deidara and Tobi I think were their names, and Deidara blew up where we were fighting and the blast pushed me back, and I landed wrong on my arm, and I had a wound that was patched up, but when I fell it reopened again."

I smiled at him. "Well, you sure do know how to make a girl worry Neji."

He looked up at me. "Oh, did I worry you? That was not of my intentions."

"It's fine, just be more careful next time okay?" He nodded, then turned his head to see Sasuke sitting in a chair.

"Oh, and what is the Uchiha doing here? Clearly you didn't come to make sure I am alright."

"Your right, I didn't. I came here to visit Sakura."

"Ah, yes, I heard rumors that you two started a new relationship together…is that true?" He asked me.

I nodded, while healing his wounds. "Just, be careful Sakura…I don't want him to hurt you again."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Neji shrugged. "You never know. We didn't think you were going to hurt Sakura-san when you left, but you did didn't you?"

Sasuke got up out of his chair and walked closer to Neji. "That was a long time ago! Don't bring stuff up like that!"

"Well, if you don't want to hear about it, maybe you shouldn't do it."

"Both of you stop!" I said. Sasuke and Neji kept glaring at eachother. Then Sasuke sat back down.

"I swear you two seem to always fight when you see eachother. Can't you guys just get along?"

"Not with that Hyuga!"

"Not with that Uchiha." They said in unison.

I sighed and continues to heal Neji. The room was silent. Sasuke nor Neji talked.

'_They are acting like little kids.' _ I looked over at Sasuke to see him with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at me and just stared at me. "Could you two just try to get along?"

They didn't say anything. I sighed again and took my hands away from Neji. "I'm done healing you, but please be careful okay Neji?" He nodded.

I walked out the door with Sasuke close behind me. I walked into another room and saw Ino. She looked over at me and then Sasuke. "I didn't know it was bring boyfriend to work day." I blushed.

"Haha, real funny Ino." She shrugged and smiled at me.

"So, how's your relationship going anyway?" I brightened up. "It's going great! Right Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." I smiled at him. "Aww that's great and , Shizune wanted me to give you these."

Ino handed a stack of papers to me. I sighed. "She gave me more papers to sign?" Ino shrugged.

"That's the cost for being a good doctor Sakura! Well, I have to go now! Remember tomorrow all of us are hanging out at my house."

I nodded and she left.

I looked at the stack of papers in my hand. "Well, I'll just do this later." I said and gathered my things, so I could leave.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I'm ready to go." He nodded and got out of my chair.

We walked out of the hospital and he walked me home.

The next day I woke up. "Well I had a good sleep!"

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to cook me something, when I heard a loud knock on my door.

I walked up to my door and opened it revealing Shizune and she was looking serious. "Um, is something wrong Shizune?"

"Yes! Sasuke won't get his monthly check-up! He hasn't gotten one since he's been back in the village Sakura, and he refuses to get one!"

I sweatdropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious!"

"Okay…so why did you come to me?"

"Because you two are dating and he'll probably listen to you!" I nodded. "Okay so where is he?"

"He's in his house, we knocked on the door and told him that he needed to get a check-up, but he doesn't answer us…so please Sakura your our only hope!" I sweatdropped again.

'_She's taking this whole thing alittle to seriously…but Sasuke-kun does need to get a check-up every month…' _

"Okay Shizune I'll go over to his house and try to persuade him into getting a check-up." She nodded.

"Okay, thanks Sakura." I nodded and walked out the door heading towards Sasuke's house.

'_I can't believe Sasuke refuses to get check-ups. Well, he's going to get them whether he likes them or not.' _

I made it to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura." I didn't hear anything for awhile, then he opened the door.

I smiled at him. "Hello Sasuke-kun."

He nodded. "Sakura."

"May I come in?" I asked.

He opened the door all the way so I could come in.

He closed the door when I was in. He went to sit down and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit there. I sat there.

"Did you come here for a reason Sakura?" I looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes I did…I want to know why your not getting your monthly check-ups Sasuke?" He sighed.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me tha…I don't get them because I don't need them, I feel fine."

I frowned at Sasuke. "But Sasuke-kun, even if you don't feel it there can still be something wrong with you, but we won't know unless you get your check-ups now will we?" I had a serious face on.

Sasuke stared at me for a while, then got up. "Wait where are you going?"

"To bed, I didn't get that much sleep last night." He started walking to his room, when I got in front of him.

"Sakura…move."

I stood there with my serious face on. "No." He just stared at me and walked to the side, I walked to the side to so I was in front of him again.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

He disappeared and reappeared behind me, walking up the stairs to his room. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke from the back. "I don't want to see you sick so please…get a check-up Sasuke-kun."

Tears were coming out of my eyes. Sasuke took my arms and unwrapped them from around him.

He turned around and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Okay." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"If you want me to go that badly…then I will." I brightened up. _'Yes, he fell for it!'_

"Really?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Just, don't cry again."

I blushed. "Okay Sasuke-kun!" I smiled a big smile at him. He gave me a small smile.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

"I will get my monthly check-up under one condition."

I looked up at Sasuke. "Oh, what is it?"

"That you give me my check-up." I nodded. "Okay."

We made it to the hospital and Shizune was standing infront of my office. "Oh! You got Sasuke to get a check-up! See I knew he would listen to you! Okay, let's get this check-up over with then."

She gestured for Sasuke to follow her, when he didn't she turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, well Sasuke-kun said he'll only get a check-up if I do it…"

Shizune nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

She gave me Sasuke's papers and walked away. I lead Sasuke to a hospital room. "Could you sit on the hospital bed Sasuke-kun?"

He went to sit on the bed. I put my hand on Sasuke's cheek and my hands started to glow a blue/green color and closed my eyes_. 'Hmm…he seems fine.' _

I put my hand on his chest and close my eyes again. '_Everything feels fine here too…' _

"Did you find something wrong?"

I took my hands of his chest and opened my eyes. "No, I didn't."

"See, I told you I was fine." He smirked at me.

I crossed my arms acroos my chest.

"Yeah, but you still need to get monthly check-ups Sasuke-kun…"

"If that'll make you happy Sakura, I will do it."

I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." He smirked at me.

"Let's go now." He got up and started walking out the hospital, and I followed.

Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! I work really hard on this so I would be happy if you guys reviewed and thanks!^^ Next chapter everybody will be going to the beach! What will happen there? You'll see ;D


	10. At The Beach With Him

At The Beach With _Him_

The next day I was walking to the hospital.

"Sakura!"

I looked ahead to see Shizune running up to me. "Yes Shizune?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you, she's in her office."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go to her then." Shizune nodded and left.

I headed towards the Hokage's mansion. I knocked on the door to Lady Tsunade's office. "Come in."

I walked in and she looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Sakura."

I smiled and bowed. "Hello Lady Tsunade, why did you call me here?"

"You're going on vacation Sakura." My eyes widened.

"What? Why!"

"Because you work too hard, and you haven't had a break once."

"But Lady Tsunade, I don't need a break!"

She gave me a look that showed me she was serious. "Don't argue with me on this Sakura! You're going on this vacation whether you like it or not, because I already made reservations for all of you!"

I sweatdropped realizing that that was probably the only reason she was so persistent on me going since she already paid for it. "All of us?"

"Oh yes, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are going too because you all work too much and I think some time off would be good."

I sighed. "Okay okay…so where are we going anyway?"

She smirked. "The beach."

I blushed. _'Sasuke-kun's…going to see me…in a swimsuit!' _I became strangely excited knowing that I was going to be able to show my body off to Sasuke-kun… _'I mean is that bad? I mean what's wrong with a girl wanting to show her body off to her boyfriend sometimes?' _I tried to not let a grin find its way to my face and shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Okay so when do we go and where is the beach we're going to located?"

"You go as soon as your done getting ready, and go to the village gate and meet up with everyone. I gave the information of where the beach is located to them."

I nodded. "Okay, and how long are we going to be gone?"

"For two weeks."

"Okay, well I'll go pack then." I started walking to the door.

"Oh, and Sakura."

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Please have fun on this trip, and try to enjoy yourself okay?"

I nodded and smiled since I did see Lady Tsunade as a mom at times and she was just trying to help. "Okay Lady Tsunade…thank you."

I left, and went home to pack all the stuff for the trip. After I finished packing all my stuff I headed towards the gate. When I was in view of the gate I saw everybody there.

As if Naruto knew I was coming he turned around, saw me, and grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Everybody else turned around too. "Hi Naruto."

I ran up to everyone.

"It's about time you showed up forehead." I turned to look at Ino.

"Oh, sorry I guess I'm a little late huh?"

"Well now that Sakura's here, let's go to the beach already!" Naruto yelled and started jumping all the trees.

I sweatdropped. "Ummm…does he even know where the beach is?"

Sasuke walked over to me. "Don't worry he'll be back in 5..4…3..2…1-"

"Guys! I just realized I don't know where the beach is!" Naruto said running back to us.

I slapped my forehead and Ino rolled her eyes. "Well it's located in a different part of the Fire Country. It's going to take about 2-3 hours to get there, and guess what Sakura, the Hokage reserved some rooms for us in the Shiza Hotel!" Ino said happily.

We were traveling on the trees now. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I traveling behind the guys. "No way! That's like the biggest, most expensive hotel ever!"

"I know!"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to weeks of relaxation!" Tenten said.

"Y-yes, m-me too." Hinata said.

"And this will be a wonderful time for you and your boyfriend to get lovey dovey Sakura." Ino gave me a sly smile that reached from ear to ear.

I blushed and looked over at Sasuke, who was running ahead of us with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

"Your thinking about him now aren't you Sakura?" Ino asked.

I blushed even more. "Umm, well…"

"Haha you are! I can tell!"

"Well you brought it up Ino! How do you expect me to react!" She shrugged.

"Hey look guys, we're here!" Naruto said.

I looked up to see a lot of beautiful buildings, each uniquely sculpted. "It's so beautiful here!" I said.

"Yeah it is!" Ino said.

"I think that's our hotel over there." Sasuke said.

We all nodded and walked into the hotel. It was way bigger in the inside then it looked on the outside.

"Welcome to the Shia Hotel! How may I help you?"

"We have two rooms reserved for us under the Hokage." Neji said.

The lady behind the counter( her name tag had Hana written on it) flipped through her clipboard.

"Ah, yes! This way please." She lead us to our rooms.

"These are the rooms you will stay in. Please enjoy your stay at the Shiza Hotel!" She walked away and the guys went to their room while us girls went to our room.

"Ohmygod! It's so pretty!" Ino said.

"It really is. Oh! Look guys, you can see the beach from the patio!" We all walked out to the patio.

"Wow…" We all said in unison.

"I know its pretty right!" We all turned to look at Naruto, who was across from us. The guys' patio was linked to ours.

"Yeah it is." Tenten said.

The other guys came out to the patio, looking uninterested in well…everything.

"Why do you guys look so…bored?" I asked.

" 'Cause this whole thing is a drag." Shikamaru said.

"I could be training instead of vacationing at this place." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded. "Same here."

I sweatdropped. "Well, what you guys need is some beach time fun!" I said.

"Yea, maybe that'll cheer you guys up!" Ino said.

"Oh…I just realized something…" They all turned to look at me. "What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Well no worries Sakura, we'll go shopping to get you a swimsuit, and then go to the beach! So, do any of you guys want to come shopping with us?" All the guys went inside like they didn't even hear the question.

"Okay, I guess I'll take that as a no." She turned to me. "Let's go get Sakura a swimsuit then girls!"

I grabbed my purse and we walked out the door. "I see you girls are leaving." Hana the lady behind the counter said. "Yes, we are going to buy something!" Ino said.

Hana nodded. "Let me guess, the guy's didn't want to go shopping with you?" I sighed. "Yea…"

She chuckled. "Well, anyway I hope you guys find what you need!"

"Thanks!" Ino said and we walked to the Mall of Fire. The biggest mall in the Fire Country.

We went inside a store called 'Swimsuit Delight'.

I looked inside the store and saw a cute red onepiece. "Ino! I like this one!" She looks at it and shakes her head.

"Nuh uhh Sakura you are definitely wearing a two piece." She showed me a white two piece.

"Isn't this cute?"

"Yeah, but I wanted the one piece…"

Ino sighed. "Sakura, don't you want to impress Sasuke-kun?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah but I-"

"Then we're getting the two piece."

I sighed. "Okay, okay."

I bought the two piece and we went back to the hotel. "We are back guys! So now we can go to the beach!"

"Alright!" Naruto said. We all got our beach stuff and headed to the beach. We all went to the changing rooms at the beach.

The guys finished changing in like 5 minutes and they were waiting for us. "God, what takes girls so long to get dressed?" Naruto asked.

"I know, it's a drag having to wait this long for them." Shikamaru said.

A few more minutes went by and the guys were still waiting.

"Sorry for having you wait guys." All the guys looked up.

Naruto literally had hearts in his eyes. "Wow! You guys look great!"

Hinata blushed. "Thanks!" Ino said. "Well, let's go to the beach!"

Ino put her shades on and we all walked to the beach.

I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me. I blushed and continues walking.

We set up a big umbrella and eight seat and towels. "Hey how about we play some volleyball guys!" I said.

"Yeah!" Tenten, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata said.

"Okay, I have Naruto and Tenten on my team!" Ino said.

"Then, I will have Hinata and…" I looked to see Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sitting in their beach chairs. I walked over to them. _'Hmm, there's an uneven number of us so I guess I'll ask Sasuke.' _

"Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna play volleyball with us?" He looked up at me then back down.

"No."

"Oh…okay how about you Neji?"

"No thank you."

"Shikamaru?"

"That'll be too troublesome."

I sighed and walked away from them. _'Where are we going to find another person to play volleyball with us?' _

I sighed again.

"Hey." I looked up and saw a guy standing in front of me. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as Sasuke. He was really handsome too. "Um, hi."

"I heard you needed another player."

It took me a while to get what he was talking about. "Oh! Yes, we do need another player! Thanks!" He smiled at me. "No problem."

'_He has a nice smile…' _

"Okay guys. I found another guy who would play with us."

"Alright let's get this game on!" Naruto said.

We all nodded. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Kai. What's yours?"

"Sakura."

"That's a nice name, it matches you."

"Thanks!" He nodded.

There are two teams. One consists of me, Hinata, and Kai.

The other Ino, Tenten, and Naruto.

After a few minutes of explaining the game we started. We hit the ball back and forth. I passed the ball to Kai who passed it to Hinata who smacked the ball over the net.

"Yes , we got a point! Good job Hinata!" I said, Hinata smiled.

Ino's team also got a few points.

Naruto smacked the ball on our side and it was pretty far. "I'll get it!" I screamed and I tried to get it and fell back while doing so. I was about to fall on the ground when Kai caught me. I was laying ontop of Kai.

Author's Pov

Kai was blushing because Sakura was ontop of him.

She looked up at him. '_Wow…she's so cute…'_

Sakura blushed too.

Everybody was watching this whole thing unfold…even Sasuke. He was glaring at the guy. He didn't like it. He had no right to touch Sakura that way!

"Wow…you're really cute!" Kai told Sakura.

"Th-Thanks…" She got up off of him and they finish the game and Kai's eyeing Sakura the whole time and flirting with her the whole time and Sasuke again clearly didn't like it.

They finish playing volleyball and Sakura's team won. "Yay! We won guys!"

"It's your fault we lost Naruto!" Ino said. Naruto turned to Ino.

"My fault? How is it my fault! You're the one that forgot to hit the damn ball!"

"_I_ forgot to hit the damn ball? Really? Cause I think you forgot to hit the damn ball!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Those two always fight.' _

"Hey, um….Sakura." Sakura turned around and saw Kai. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna come in the water with me?"

She looked down. _'I want to spend time with Sasuke-kun, but he said he didn't want too so…' _Sakura looked back up and smiled. "Okay!"

He smiled at her and took her hand as they ran into the water. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata watch them run into the water.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto walks up to Sasuke. Sasuke looks up at him. "I think that guy has the hots for Sakura." Ino stood next to Naruto. "Yeah, he does Sasuke-kun. I think you should watch out for that guy."

Sasuke looked back out to where Sakura and Kai were and narrowed his eyes.

Sakura's Pov

"Ah!" Kai splashed me with water.

"I'm going to get you for that Kai!" I yelled running after him.

"Let's see if you can try Sakura-chan!" He ran away from me, but I caught up to him, and splashed water on him.

"Oh you're going to get it now Sakura!" He ran after me. "Ah!" I screamed and ran away from him.

He grabbed me around my waist and we both fell into the water. We were both laughing really hard.

After a few minutes went by we finished laughing. He still had his arm around my waist and he was looking into my eyes.

I realized how close he was to me and blushed.

He put his hand on my cheek.

I gasped. "You're really pretty Sakura…" He said and started to lean into me. I was about to push him away when someone grabbed my arm and pulled up and into his chest.

I looked up to see Sasuke there. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! It's not what it looks like…" He didn't look like he was paying attention to me though, he was just glaring heavily at Kai.

" . ." Sasuke said with venom evident in his voice.

Kai got up and gritted his teeth. "And who are you supposed to be?" Kai asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and then reopened them revealing his Sharingan. "I'm her boyfriend, and if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you walk away." Kai ran away obviously afraid of Sasuke.

I could feel Sasuke's arm grip tighter on my waist.

"Umm,Sasuke-kun?" He looked at me. He still didn't look happy. He closed his eyes then reopened his eyes, which were normal again.

"What?" He said with vemon still evident in his voice.

I shivered, I didn't like when he got like this. I touched his cheek, and he instantly softened at my touch.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" He nodded still not seeming happy at all. He tightened his grip around my waist then sighed wrapping his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"When you want to do something just ask me okay?...not other guys."

"But I did ask you and you didn't want to-"

"Damn it Sakura." He leaned his head off my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye, then looked at the sun that was starting to set. "What are you doing to me…" I heard him mumble. "Sasuke-kun what do you-" Before I could finish he stole my lips in a passionate kiss. Everything around faded away and the only thing that mattered at that moment was Sasuke's kiss. The tenderness of his lips, the way he would nibble on my bottom lip to ask for entrance. The way he would hold me like it was the last time we were going to see eachother…

When he pulled away I blushed. The look in his eye was different…as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Come with me." He said and took my hand as we got out of the water. We grabbed our towels and put proper clothes on and went off together.

We walked around the village hand in hand just happy to be in eachothers presence, bringing up something to say every once in a while.

When we got to the hotel we realized neither of us had the key…Shikamaru had it. So we sat on the couch in the hotel lobby, barely anybody was around. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled up against him. I yawned. "When do you think they're coming back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I yawned again and he looked over at me. "Are you tired?"

I nodded. "Yea, a little."

He laid down on the couch and held his arms out to me. "C'mon, I'll be your blanket." I felt my face heat up like a tomato. "B-But are you sure we should be on the hotel couch like this I mean what if-"

He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head as he pulled me down with him. I felt him kiss my earlobe. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" I buried my face in his chest. I could tell he was smirking by the way his curved lips felt against my ear. He kissed my forehead then he laid his head on top of mine. "Try to get some sleep Sakura."

'Is he crazy! How can I sleep when he's sooo close to me! I can hear his heartbeat and everything I can't sleep like this!'

Even though I said that I was out like a light in a mere 5 minutes.

When I woke up I felt myself lying against something nice and warm. _'so comfortable…I don't think I've ever had such a good sleep before. Warm arms embracing me…wait warm arms…'_

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke still sleeping with his arms wrapped around me.

I blushed_._

'_Sasuke looks so angelic when he sleeps…I never noticed how smooth his skin was…'_

I reached and touched the corners of his face and his eyes fluttered open.

I moved my hands from his face, but he grabbed my hand and laid it on his cheek and smirked.

"Did you sleep well?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes actually i-"

"Awwww now don't you two look adorable!" I looked up to see Ino hovering over the couch we were on.

"You two looked pretty comfortable when you were sleeping on the couch." Ino winked.

I threw a pillow at Ino and she laughed. "Shut up Ino!" I said alittle embarrassed.

"Hey don't hate the player hate the game forehead! Oh and by the way we are ordering some room service soon so you lovebirds might want to go upstairs." She said and left.

Even though Ino said that I really didn't want to get off of Sasuke.

I snuggled closer into Sasuke. I know I slept better in Sasuke's embrace then I ever felt in my bed at home and I know he enjoyed sleeping with me too. I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I also know that him kissing me on my neck was a small way of showing how he felt. Even though Sasuke didn't always do things like that when he did it was really cute and sweet. I smiled then Sasuke got up and started to walk to our hotel room and I followed.

When we went up to the rooms everybody was sitting in the guys room.

I sat on one of the beds as Naruto grabbed the phone to call room service.

"Yeah, is this room service?"

Naruto asked. "Okay we would like to have…"

Naruto took the phone away from his mouth. "Wait, what do you guys want?"

"Fried rice." Tenten said.

"Dumplings." I said.

"Miso Ramen." Neji said.

"Fish." Shikamaru said.

"Riceballs." Sasuke said.

"C-Cinnamon r-rolls." Hinata said. I looked over at Hinata. "Don't you want to eat something with protein in it?" Hinata looked over at me. "B-But I w-want c-c-cinnamon rolls…"

"Let her have her cinnamon rolls Sakura, she can just share food with Naruto." Ino said while winking. Hinata blushed.

"Oh, and I'll have dumplings too." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and put the phone back to his ear. "Okay, we would like fried rice, two orders of your sesame dumplings, miso ramen, salmon, riceballs, cinnamon rolls, and six orders of pork ramen please. Yes that'll be all, thank you." Naruto said and hung up the phone.

We all sweatdropped. "Six orders of pork ramen?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm really hungry Sakura-chan! Oh, and she said our food will be here in like 35 minutes or so."

We all nodded.

"The beach was so fun! Wasn't guys!" Ino said.

Tenten agreed. "Yeah it was, we should come to the beach more often."

"Nah, it will be a drag to travel to the beach all the time." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino turned to look at him. "Seriously Shikamaru, you have to learn to get off that lazy ass of yours and have fun!"

He shook his head. "Fun is troublesome." Ino rolled her eyes.

I chuckled at both of them. Sasuke came to sit on the bed next to me, and he sat really close to me. I blushed and leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wanted to stay like that forever.

Then we heard a knock on the door. Naruto got up and opened the door. "Did you guys order room service?"

"Yeah." Naruto said and the guy gave Naruto all the food and left.

"Okay, our food is here guys!" Naruto said taking all the food out of the bag, we all grabbed our food and ate it. "OMG, this is so good!" Tenten said.

"Y-Yeah it i-is…" Hinata said. I nodded in agreement.

"Can I try some of your riceball Sasuke-kun?" He nodded and held up a riceball for me to eat. I opened my mouth and let him feed me the riceball.

"Yumm, it's good!" I looked up at Sasuke.

"Here try one of my dumplings!" He opened his mouth and I plopped a dumpling in it. He chewed it. "So…do you like it?"

He swallowed, then nodded. "It's good." I smiled and continued to eat my dumplings.

After leaving everybody left the room to go somewhere I don't know where since I wasn't paying attention since Sasuke and I were alone! Again!

It was really quiet between us, so I went on the patio and looked at the skyline. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah…it is." I turned to see Sasuke look at me with those loving eyes he only showed me and walked up to me.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and started stroking it. He gave me a small smile. I could feel the blush reach my face. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" He just kept on looking at me and then started leaning into my face.

I blushed even more knowing what he was intending to do. I closed my eyes and let him lean into me, and then our lips meet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went down to my waist. I could tell that Sasuke-kun was really into this kiss by the way he was kissing and holding me.

I loved the way Sasuke-kun's lips felt like they belonged there, I loved the way Sasuke would hold me around the waist like he never wanted to let me go. I…love Sasuke-kun…

'_Wait a minute did I just say that I loved Sasuke-kun?...I know I said I loved him before he left the village but I didn't know if I still had that feeling of love for him but now…now I'm sure I do…but how should I tell him..?_' So many questions were going through my mind, and I don't know how to answer any of them…

Sasuke leaned away from the kiss and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. _'Well…I guess I don't need to tell him now. What we have now is fine, no need to rush things.'_

"Hey isn't the last day of our vacation?" Tenten asked. I turned to look at her. "What? Really?" She nodded. "Yep."

I turned to look at Neji and Shikamaru. _'They don't look like they've really been enjoying this vacation. Probably because we haven't really done anything they wanted to do.'_

"Is there anything in particular you guys want to do" I asked.

They both turned to look at me. "No, not really." Neji said. "No…why do you ask Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh,well because you guys don't seem like your enjoying yourself." Neji smirked. "Hn, well I am fine."

"Yeah, this vacation isn't such a drag." I smiled at them.

"Well I'm glad you like it." They both nodded.

"But are you sure there's nothing ypu guys want to do?" They were quiet for awhile. "Well, I wouldn't mind playing shogi…" Shikamaru said.

"Okay! That's a great idea, let's go get a shogi board then." I grabbed Shikamaru's arm and Neji's arm.

"Wait, why do I have to come?" Neji asked. "Because you haven't done anything this whole vacation." I said and walked out the door and out of the hotel to buy a shogi board.

"Ah, this is a drag to buy a shogi board Shikamaru…" I glared at Shikamaru.

"You are going to play shogi with Neji." Neji turned and looked at me. "I don't want to play shogi."

I looked at Neji with puppy dog eyes. "Not even for me Neji…" He scowled at me.

"Fine…" I beamed. "Yay, now everybodies happy!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Shikamaru mumbled. I turned to glare at him again. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing…"

I saw a shop called 'Shogi and Beyond.'

"Oh! How about we go in here?" I dragged them in the store still holding their hand.

Now when I say there were a lot of shogi boards, I mean there were A LOT of them! It was crazy!

"So many shogi boards…so little time! Now which shogi board do you want?" I asked them.

Shikamaru started looking around the store. "I like this one."

"Okay I'll buy it then." I said about to get the shogi board off the shelf, but Shikamaru stopped me.

"I'm not letting a girl pay for my stuff. I'll pay for it." He said grabbing the shogi board and walking to the cash register.

Neji and I followed. "Sakura."

I turned to look at Neji. "Yes?"

"Your still holding my hand…" I looked downto see I was still gripping Neji's hand and pulled it away.

"Oh, sorry. I just like holding a hand when I walk it's kind of a habit hehe…" I said while scratching the back of my head nervously.

I felt a hand holding my hand again. I looked down at our hands and back at Neji. "If you like it so much…you can hold my hand." Neji said with his head turned to the side.

I blushed. "Okay, thanks Neji-ku- I mean Neji."

I blushed again. _'Oh I almost said Neji-kun.' _

"You can call me that if you like." I looked up at Neji. "You mean call you Neji-kun?" He nodded.

I smiled at him. "Okay." We walked over to where Shikamaru was and when he finished paying for the shogi board we left to go back to our hotel, and I was still holding Neji's hand…

"Oh you guys are back, finally." Naruto said. "Sorry for making you guys wait so long." I said and turned to Shikamaru.

"Can you set the shogi board up please?" He nodded and started setting it up.

I turned to look at Sasuke to see him looking at me and Neji's hands together.

I blushed realizing they were still together and was about to pull it away when he held my hand tighter. I looked up at Neji to see him smirking at Sasuke while Sasuke was glaring at him.

Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my other hand and pulled me into him while still glaring at Neji.

"Why were you two holding hands?" Sasuke asked Neji. "I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost in the crowd that's all…why do you ask Uchiha?"

"No reason Hyuga." They were both glaring at eachother now. I rolled my eyes. "Can you two stop it. Neji, Shikamaru's ready to play shogi with you now."

Neji and Sasuke were still glaring at eachother, then Neji looked away and went to play shogi with Shikamaru.

A few minutes went by and Neji and Shikamaru were still playing. "Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

I gasped. _'Wow, Shikamaru beat Neji in shogi. I guess he really is the best at it..' _

"Good game Neji, you were pretty good." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded. Sasuke snorted. "Hn, you couldn't even beat Shikamaru huh?" Neji turned around to glare at Sasuke.

"Big talk, but can you back it up Uchiha?"

Sasuke got up from his seat next to me. "Hn, fine." Sasuke sat where Neji sat and started playing against Shikamaru. A few minutes went by. "Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

"Now what was that you said Uchiha?" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Just shut up will you." Sasuke turned back to Shikamaru. "Who do you think played better?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"You guys were both pretty equal to me…" Sasuke narrowd his eyes at Shikamaru.

"Could you stop glaring at me like that?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke looked at him for a little longer then got up to sit next to me. He looked pissed.

"Sasuke-kun it's not that big of a deal…" I said, but I could tell he wasn't listening.

He sighed and then laid his head on my lap. I blushed and then smiled at him. I stroked his hair.

I looked up to see Neji glaring at Sasuke. I cocked an eyebrow wondering why.

I looked over at Ino and them. They were just sitting there. "So what are you guys going to do?" I asked. Ino shrugged.

"Maybe we should get some ramen!" Naruto said. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"God Naruto, what's up with you and ramen?" Naruto pouted. "Ramen is the best food in the world! How could you guys not want any?" I ignored Naruto. "Well, let's do something fun you guys. We can't just sit in here until it's time to leave."

"Yes we can." I glared at Shikamaru. He put his hands infront of him in defense. "Fine, fine we can just stay in here."

"Wait a minute! I know what we can do!" I turned to Ino. "Let's go shopping!"

All the guys in the room moaned in disgust. "What? It'll be fun! C'mon!" Ino said.

Naruto clearly ignored Ino. "I'm hungry guys! Let's go get some food!"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay let's do that then." Sasuke got his head off my lap and got up from the bed we were sitting on. He put his hand infront of me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

Everybody got up and left the hotel. "Okay, where should we go to eat?" I asked.

Naruto brightened up. "How about-"

"No Naruto!" We all said.

He went to go pout. "U-Uh…N-N-Naruto-kun I w-wouldn't mind e-eatting ramen w-with you…" Naruto brightened up again. "Really?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto gave her his fox-like grin and hugged her. "Gee, thanks Hinata!" Hinata was turning super red in the face and it looked like she was going to faint.

Hinata fainted in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at Hinata. "AHH! Guys she fainted! But why would she faint?" I rolled my eyes. "You idiot it's obvious why she fainted."

Naruto still looked dumbfounded.

I sighed. "You'll figure out why one of these days, but how about you take Hinata to a ramen place. I bet she'll like that when she wakes up." I said winking at him.

Naruto was still looking confused. "I don't know why she'll like to go. But okay!" Naruto said running to a ramen place with Hinata in his arms.

"Sakura, you know Hinata's going to freak out when she wakes up." Tenten said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, but she'll also be happy to be with Naruto so…I think she'll be fine."

Shikamaru yawned. "Can we just get something to eat?" I nodded and we kept on walking."So where do you guys want to go to eat?" Everybody shrugged.

I sweatdropped. "Oh c'mon guys, do I have to think of everything?"

"I saw a restaurant that looked interesting when we went to get Shikamaru's shogi board." Neji said.

I grinned at him. "Okay, let's go there then! Lead the way Neji-kun!"

Neji nodded and walked up beside me and started walking.

I could see Sasuke was glaring at Neji, but I ignored that. "So what's the restaurant called?" I asked very curious about it.

"You'll see when we get there." I pouted, wrapping my arms across my chest. "Oh your no fun Neji-kun."

He smirked at me. "Hn." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are very childish Sakura."

I looked up at him. "What? I'm not childish."

"Of course your not."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No." He slowly started to smirk again.

"Yes you are yo-"

"Oh look we are here." Neji said, gladly cutting me off.

I glared at him, then I looked up to see what the place was called 'Higuna'.

'_Well that's a nice name.' _I thought.

We went inside and we got seated immediately. I was sitting between Sasuke and Neji. _'Well someone has to stop these two from beating eachother up.' _"You picked a good restaurant Neji-kun! It does look interesting!" I said.

Author's Pov

Sakura started talking to Ino. Neji was still looking at Sakura…more like staring at her.

He looks up to see Sasuke caught him staring at her and glares at him, Sasuke glared back. Sakura looked up to see them glaring at eachother.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them, A waiter came over to their table. "Hello, my name is Kyo and I'll be your waiter today." He grinned at each one of them and let his eyes linger on Ino's.

Ino grinned back at him in a flirtatious way. "So, did you figure out what you wanted to order?" We all ordered our food and he took our menus and touched Ino's hand slightly and left.

"Ehh! I think he likes you Ino!" Sakura said.

"Yea, I know! He's pretty hot too!" Ino said.

"Yeah he is!" Sakura and Tenten said at the same time. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see him staring at her.

She blushed. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said I thought he was hot…' _She turned her head to see Neji staring at her too… _'Hmm, that's weird…'_

Kyo came back with our food. He smiled at Ino. Ino smiled back, batting her eyelashes. _'She's such a flirt.' _She got into a conversation with Kyo and when we were finished eating he gave her his number and she gave him hers.

Sakura's POV

We walked back to the hotel to see Naruto and Hinata in the room. "So, did you two have fun?" I asked.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah we did! And the ramen was really good too! Not as good as Ichiraku's, but good!" Naruto said.

I smiled at him and Hinata. "I'm glad."

"Hey guys, shouldn't we get going now?" Tenten said.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, let's get back to Konoha."

We all started packing up our stuff and walked out our rooms. "Oh, you guys are leaving already?" Hana the lady behind the counter asked. I nodded. "Yeah, now we're going back to Konoha." She smiled at us.

"Well I hope you had a good time at the Shia Hotel." And with that we left and went back to Konoha.

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Just to let you know in my story I made it so that Neji Before Sasuke came back helped her get over Sasuke along with Shikamaru just in case you gusy were wondering why they act like they are kind of close to eachother. Oh, and I want to add a littleee more drama in the story so Neji will be popping in more in the story since he kind of obviously has feelings for a cute little cherry blossom!*wink* *wink* So look forward to that and thank you for reading and please review!^^


	11. Unrealized Feelings

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys are giving I'm glad you enjoy my story!^^ Here's your reward…another chapter! Enjoy!

Unrealized Feelings

A couple of days went by since the vacation.

I was in my house when I heard a knock on the door. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of need to tell you something that I realized when we were on that vacation…"

I cocked my head to the side. "Okay." I walked out my house and closed it.

We started walking. "So, what is it?"

"Don't freak out…but I think Neji likes you…"

I stopped walking. My eyes widened from the shock. _'Neji…likes…me?!' _

"W-Why would you think that?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, I always see him staring at you and sometimes I see him smiling at you or watching you from afar when he thinks nobodies watching. The way his attitude and gaze softens when he looks at you or talks to you. Whenever we talk about you he looks up clearly interested in whatever we have to say, and a bunch of other stuff. I might be wrong, but I doubt it."

I looked down. "Wow, how come I never realized that?" _'Well maybe it's not true…' _I looked back up at Shikamaru, then back down. _'No…Shikamaru's never wrong about these things…I just have to face the fact that Neji-kun might like me. I feel so bad for Tenten…' _

"I can see why he likes you though." I looked up at Shikamaru. "Why?" He shrugged. "Well, because your one of the first people that actually understood him, you're a really nice person, and your not too bad to look at." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Shikamaru!" I saw some red creep up to his face. "Yeah, but I can also see why he likes you because I…used to like you too." I blushed.

"Wh-What? Really?" He nodded. "Yeah, but I know I couldn't date you or anything so I'm good, but I think you should talk to Neji…" I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do right now." I hugged Shikamaru.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru and I hope you find someone you like who likes you back."

"Yeah…thanks." And with that I headed towards the Hyuga Mansion. When I got to the Hyuga Mansion Gate I was stopped by a guard. "State your name and business please." I looked up at him, he looked to be a member of the Hyuga clan.

"Oh um, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm here to see Neji-san."

"Ah, yea Haruno-san, you can go through."

"Thank you." I walked inside the Hyuga mansion. _'Now where is Neji's room?' _

"Why hello there Haruno-san, what brings you here?" I looked behind me to see Hiashi.

"Oh! Hello sir, I'm actually looking for Neji-san. Do you know where he is?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you dating Neji?"

I blushed. "Oh, um n-no sir I just wanted to know where he is…"

"Oh…well he should be training right now." I nodded. "Thank you sir." I walked outside the Hyuga mansion to the training field. They had a lot of training fields so it took me a long time to find Neji. But I eventually spotted him meditating. I hid behind a bush and watched him, trying not to make too much noise. _'He looks so peaceful.' _

"I know your there Sakura." I gasped. _'What? How did-oh yeah he's Neji of course he knew I was here.' _I walked out of the bush and towards Neji. I sat across from him and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry Neji, I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation…" He sighed. "It's fine." He got up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up.

"So, is there a reason you came here?"

"Umm..I wanted to talk to you about something…" He nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Can we walk and talk?"

"Hn." He started to walk and I followed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Um, well you see SHikamaru told me this crazy thing and I just wanted to figure out if it's true or not." He raised an eyebrow still confused.

"He told me that you liked me! Isn't that crazy! I thought Shikamaru was always right about almost everything, but I guess not! That's not true right Neji-san?" I asked giving a nervous laugh.

He stopped walking and I stopped too. I looked up at him to see him looking away, his cheeks I could tell though had a very slight blush. I gasped. _'Ohmygod! Neji's blushing! He never blushes! Does that mean…' _

"N-Neji-san…" He looked up at me with the blush still evident on his face. "Is it true that you…l-like me?" I asked.

He looked away from my face again and slowly nodded. I covered my mouth and my knees gave out from the sudden shock so I fell on the ground and started crying. "I'm such an idiot for not realizing that! I'm so sorry Neji-san! I…I've just been leading you on this whole time without even knowing it! I'm, I'm,I'm-"

Then Neji cut me off with a hug. I blushed. "You're not an idiot Sakura, so don't say you are. And no, its not your fault that I like you, so don't blame it on yourself." I nodded.

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me for awhile, then started to wipe my tears. I smiled at him.

He gave me a very tiny smile back. Then I started to think of Tenten and how she still liked Neji.

'_Ohmygod! How is she going to feel when she realizes he likes me!' _ I sighed. _'She's probably going to hate me for life..' _

"Is everything alright Sakura?" I looked up at Neji. "Well, I was wondering if you portrayed any feelings for your female teammate…" I looked at him curiously.

He cocked an eyebrow looking confused. "Do you mean Tenten?" I nodded.

"Well no, I've never really thought of her that way…why?" I waved my hand in front of my face nervously. "Oh no reason, but I should go now I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded. "I'll walk you home if you want." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Thank you though."

I was about to walk home today from hard hours at the hospital when I heard my name. I turned around to see Ino and Hinata running up to me. "Hey Sakura, you wanna hang out?"

"Oh yeah sure when do you wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Now of course, come on!" Ino says grabbing my arm.

"Now girls where do you wanna go?" Ino asked.

"Well maybe we should-" I was about to make a suggestion when Ino cut me off.

"Right! Shopping it is, let's go!" She says dragging us to the biggest mall in Konoha."

"Hey Ino don't you think this is alittle overboard for hanging out, I mean everything is so expensive have anyway and-"

"Nonsense Sakura nothing is to expensive when we're hanging out, come on relax this is suppose to be fun! Live a little wouldja!"

"Okay okay, I will since we are hanging out."

"That's the spirit Sakura." She says taking us into a clothing shop and that's when we saw Shikamaru, and for a minute we just stand there looking at Shikamaru who's looking at the clothes. Then we start to whisper to eachother. "What is Shikamaru doing looking at clothes in the women's section?!" Ino whispers.

"Ma-Maybe he has a girlfriend." Hinata whispers.

Ino shakes her head. "Nope, no way, I would have figured it out by now if he did, besides who would date that lazy Shikamaru anyway." Ino whispers. "Oh maybe he's…" Ino stand up from her crouching position.

OHMYGOD SHIKAMARU, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Ino screams and Shikamaru turns around not phased at all by what Ino said.

"Ino, what are you sayin Shikamaru's not gay!" I told Ino.

"Oh come on Sakura, how can you not be gay if you're a guy looking in the women's section of a clothing store." Ino says.

"It's for my mom." Shikamaru said.

"See he confessed-wait what?"

"I said it's for my mom, her birthday's coming up and I don't know what to get her so…I decided to come here, females like this kind of stuff right?"

"Yeah we like clothes, but what kind of clothes do you plan on getting her?" I asked.

"Oh, well how about this." He says picking up the outfit. The outfit he showed had to be the ugliest outfit I ever saw. It was the ugliest shade of green…EVER… It was a long dress with no shape what so ever, just straight up and down, and it had trees on it…TREES! WHO WANTS A DRESS WITH TREES ON IT!

"AaHHHHH! My eyes! My eyesssssss! Put that thing away Shikamaru!" Ino screamed throwing the dress halfway across the store out of sight.

"You have no taste in women's clothing Shikamaru. None what's so ever."

"Well, maybe it's 'cause I'm a guyyy, did you ever think that Ino?"

"Hey! Don't talk smart with me, do you want our help getting your mom a present or not?" Ino says with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine fine whatever, so what should I get my mom?"

"Well definitely not clothes sense you have a horrible fashion sense, we'll get her something else, so tell me what does your mom like?" Ino asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know."

"So you're telling me there's nothing she ever said she liked?"

"Yep." Shikamaru says plainly.

"Ughh…this is gonna be harder than I thought. Well just standing in this store is not going to help, so lets search the mall okay? C'mon you guys." Ino says walking ahead of us.

"Hey Hinata when did we get dragged into this?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure S-Sakura-chan."

Ugh, this is so not what I call hanging out.

We did a lot of looking around and finaaly settled on this foot spa that we found. "You really think she'll like it?"

"Of course, I mean how you described her I thought she needed to relax alittle, so this is perfect if you ask me." Ino said.

"Oh, well thanks." He said and walked off.

"Ahh another job well done by me. Today was fun wasn't it girls?" Ino turned to look at me and Hinata.

"And what's your definition of fun exactly?" I asked trying to sound sarcastic.

"Oh whatever Sakura, I know you had fun and what about you Hinata?"

"I-It was pretty fun I-I guess."

"See, Hinata had fun!" Ino said.

"Yeah of course she did…well guys I gotta go home now so bye I'll see you guys later." I said waving and walking home.

Today is February 14th and you know what that means? It means it's Valentin's Day! The day of joy and love, and this is the first time I celebrated Valentine's Day and I have a boyfriend! I'm so excited!

I already got all the ingredients I need to make the perfect heart shaped chocolate for Sasuke-kun, and the chocolate that I'm giving to my friends.

It took me about an hour and 30 minutes to make all the chocolate.

When I was done making the chocolate I walked outside my house and decided to start handing my candy to my friends.

I walked over to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps inside and the door opened.

Naruto's face brightened when he saw me. "Hi Sakura-chan!"

I smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto. You know what today is?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's Valentine's Day! I got you something too Sakura-chan, wait right here I'll go get it!" Naruto ran inside his house then came back with chocolate…and ramen…smushed together.

"Umm, thanks…Naruto." He grinned at me. "Your welcome!"

'_The chocolate covered ramen looked nasty, but it was the thought that counts…' _

"Oh, here Naruto! I made you some chocolate too." I handed Naruto the bag of chocolate that I made.

"Oh! Thanks Sakura-chan!" He embraced me in a hug. "I bet it's good!" I smiled.

"So are you just walking around the village giving chocolate to your friends?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh…well can you give this to Hinata if you have time?" He handed me another chocolate covered ramen with a blush evident on his face. I smiled at him. "Sure Naruto." I put it in my tote bag with my other chocolate and left waving goodbye to Naruto.

Next was Kakashi-sensei's house since I was doing people in my team first.

I knocked on his door and he opened it and smiled when he saw me…atleast I thought it was a smile by the way his eye crinkled. "Hello Sakura. What brought you here?"

I sweatdropped. _'Of course, Kakashi-sensei doesn't even know it's Valentine's Day.' _

"It's Valentine's Day sensei." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, is it now?" I nodded.

I took out the chocolate I made for him. "Here you go sensei."

"Oh, thank you Sakura that's very nice of you."

"Have a nice Valentine's Day Kakashi-sensei!" I walked away and waved.

Next stop was Sai's house. I knocked on his door and he opened it. "Hi Sai."

"Hello Sakura."

"Do you know what today is Sai?" He nodded.

"It's Valentine's Day, correct?" I nodded too.

"I read in a book that on Valentine's Day you give your friends chocolate, and that it's better to make it yourself than buy it…so I made you some." I smiled at him. "Oh! Thank you Sai!" He handed me the chocolate.

"I made you some chocolate too." I handed him my chocolate. He smiled at me. "Thank you Sakura. I appreciate it." I nodded, and waved goodbye to Sai.

'_Now…who's next.'_ I stopped walking and blushed. '_Sasuke-kun is the last person in my team…' _I was kind of nervous to give my heart-shaped chocolate to Sasuke-kun..I laughed nervously to myself and decided to give my chocolate to the rest of my friends first.

I walked to Ino's house and knocked on her door. "Hey Sakura, what's up girl! You came at the right time! I brought you some chocolate! Here." She gave me the chocolates.

"Thanks Ino! Here's some chocolate for you too!" She grinned at me. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Sure." I walked over to Hinata's house and knocked on her door. "Hey Hinata!"

"H-Hi S-Sakura-chan." I handed Hinata the chocolate I made for her. "Oh, t-thank you S-Sakura-chan. I have chocolate f-for you t-too." She handed me the chocolate. "Thanks."

I was about to leave. "W-Wait…um S-Sakura-chan d-do you m-mind g-giving this t-to N-Na-Naruto-kun?" She handed me a box of chocolates with a bright blush on her face.

I smiled at her. "Sure." I waved goodbye.

I went to Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji's house to give them all chocolate. '_Now who's left…'_ I looked in my bag to see a heart-shaped chocolate in it.

I blushed. _'Sasuke-kun…I guess I'll walk over to his house now.' _

I headed over to his place, and when I got closer to his house I heard a noise and it kept getting louder the closer I got to his house. _'It sounds like…girls screaming. Oh God…' _I finally made it to Sasuke's house to see it swarmed by none other than fangirls.

All the girls had chocolate in their hands, and were yelling things like _'Sasuke-kun please take my chocolate!' 'Sasuke-kun marry me!'_ and _'Sasuke-kun just take me nowwww!'_ I sweatdropped. '_These girls never give up…' _

I recognized the door wasn't open and Sasuke was probably inside ignoring all the girls. I walked closer to Sasuke's house, and all the fangirls glared at me. "What are YOU doing here?" One of the fangirls asked.

"Um, giving Sasuke-kun chocolate." The fangirl snorted and walked up to me. "Ha! And what gives YOU the right to give OUR Sasuke-kun chocolate?"

"Uh, well, I AM his girlfriend…" She narrowed her eyes and did a hand gesture and all the fangirls started to circling around me. "I suggest you leave now, or else." I backed away alittle. _'Man, they're all going against me, I can't take them all on…' _

It looked like the leader of the fangirls was about to say something when Sasuke's door open. All the fangirls immediately turned and gasped when they saw Sasuke walking towards them. They all ran towards Sasuke with hearts in their eyes, I rolled my eyes_. 'Of course I was jealous!' _

Sasuke walked passed the girls and stopped when he was infront of me. I looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and turned around towards the fangirls and glared at them. "If you EVER threaten my girlfriend again, I will make your life a living hell. Now, leave."

All the fangirls ranaway screaming. I was blushing. _'Sasuke-kun protected me…' _I looked up at Sasuke and he looked at me and his gaze softened. "Did they hurt you at all? If they did I will m-'' I touched Sasuke's arm. "No, they didn't harm me at all Sasuke-kun."

I chuckled at how serious Sasuke-kun was acting. "Good. So, do you want to come in?" I nodded and we went inside his house. "Did you want something Sakura?" I nodded and blushed.

"W-Well actually I m-made you some chocolate. I mean I know I'm not the best at cooking, but I hope you like it. I mean if you don't that's fine I can just leave and-" Sasuke laid his lips onto mine and then slowly pulled away.

"You talk too much Sakura." I was blushing madly and he took the chocolate out of my hands. "I'll eat it."

"W-What, really?" He nodded. "it looks good." I smiled at him. "Thanks Sasuke-kun! That makes me so happy!" He smiled back. "I'm glad."

He walked over to his kitchen and placed the chocolate on the table. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home? It's knid of dark outside." I nodded. "Sure, thanks Sasuke-kun." We started walking to my house. When we got to my house Sasuke kissed me on the cheek then left.

Author's Pov

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't feel like getting up to get the door, so he stayed in his bed.

"Hey teme open up!" Sasuke heard Naruto say. _'That idiot.' _Sasuke tried to ignore him, but he was yelling really loud so he decided to get the door.

Naruto kept on banging on the door. "Hey teme open the-" Sasuke opened the door. "What do you want dobe?" Naruto let himself into Sasuke's house.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how my bestfriends doin'." Naruto said and turned his head to see the heart-shaped chocolate on the table. "Hey, who gave you these?"

"Sakura."

Naruto smiled. "Really? Did you give her any chocolate?" Sasuke shook his head as he walked to his couch and sat on it.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? You didn't get her anything Sasuke!"

"No…"

Naruto shook his head. "Why didn't you? She made that chocolate with her heart, don't you want to return the favor? She is your girlfriend Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto got up. "We are going to a chocolate shop to buy some ingredients for Sakura, and you're going to make her some chocolate." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "…fine, whatever…"

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke to the shop. "Okay, now what kind of chocolate do you want to make for Sakura?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Okay, how about you just make her some regular milk chocolate then?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, let's get the ingredients for that then."

They started picking the ingredients they needed, paid for it, and left. They got to Sasuke's house.

"Okay, now you just follow the ingredients on the box to make the milk chocolate."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm not stupid dobe, I know how to follow instructions." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Geez man I was just trying to help." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started making the chocolate. After like an hour passed by the chocolate was done. He made square shaped ones. "Oh, you're finished now!"

Naruto ran in the kitchen and was about to grab a chocolate. Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared at him. "All these are for Sakura."

Naruto was wiping his hand. "Ow Sasuke-teme that hurt! I just wanted to try some of your chocolate…" Sasuke shook his head. "Well you can't dobe. They're all for Sakura." He said while putting the chocolate in a bento box with the Uchiha symbol on it, and wrapped it in a cloth.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, okay…so when are you going to give it to her?"

Sasuke walked to the door. "Now."

Sasuke shut the door and walked to Sakura's house. When he got there he knocked on the door. "Yes who is-oh hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling at him.

Sakura's POV

"Hi…can I come in?" I nodded and moved out the way so Sasuke could get in, and closed the door.

"So, what brings you here Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke handed me the bento box.

"What's this?" Sasuke shrugged. "Open it."

I opened it slowly and almost dropped it when I saw what was inside. I looked up at him, still shocked.

He had his hands in his pockets and his face was turned to the side in the cute way he always does. A single tear went down my face, then another and another. "Oh Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun, this is so sweet…"

Sasuke turned to look at me. "Hn. Why are you crying?" I chuckled. "Oh sorry, I'm just so happy you did this for me Sasuke-kun." I gave him a big smile and looked down at the chocolates he made. "Aww, they are so cute!" I walked up to Sasuke-kun and gave him a light kiss on the lips, then pulled away.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face. "I'm glad you like it so much."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes I do like it, it was very thoughtful of you."

"Hn, well I wasn't the one who thought of it, it was Naruto."

"Oh really? Well I knew you wouldn't have done this on your own."

"Hn." I popped a chocolate in my mouth and chewed it. My eyes widened.

"Ohmygod Sasuke-kun! This tasted really good! When did you learn how to cook?!" He shrugged. "I just read the instructions…"

I sweatdropped. '_Should have figured a Uchiha could read the instructions and get it right the first time.' _

"Oh…well it's really good. Thank you Sasuke-kun for making me these chocolates. So, do you know where Naruto is, I would like to thank him too."

"Yeah, he's at my house. C'mon he should still be there." I followed Sasuke to his house to see Naruto sitting on Sasuke's couch watching 'Ninja Warrior'.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan! Did Sasuke give you the chocolates?" I nodded.

"Yeah and I loved them. Thank you for helping Sasuke out with it too Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Oh, and here." I handed Naruto the chocolate covered ramen that he wanted to give to Hinata. Naruto looked confused.

"What? Why are you giving it back? Aren't you going to give it to Hinata for me?" I shook my head.

"No, I think she'll like it better if you gave it to her."

"What! But! Why!" I pushed Naruto out the door. "C'mon Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I will go with you."

We walked to Hinata's house and Naruto knocked on the door. "Yes who is-Oh Na-Na-Naruto-kun…wha-what are you doing h-here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this." He handed Hinata the chocolate covered ramen. She blushed brightly, smiled, and hugged the ramen close to her like it was the best thing in the world. "Th-Thank y-you so m-much Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her. "Your welcome. I like the chocolate you gave me too, it was really good!" She blushed some more. "I-I'm g-glad you liked it…"

I grinned at both of them while they stared at eachother. "Aww, you guys are so cute together!" Naruto and Hinata both blushed and looked at me.

I gave them both a sly grin. "Well, I guess we'll just leave you two alone then." I grabbed Sasuke's arm and we walked away.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. I smiled at him and winked. "To spend some time together."

YAYYYY HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last part dedicated to Valentine's day! Neji will be still coming up in chapters…for dramatic reasonsss! Need more drama and stuff so yeaa :P Please review or Sasuke will not come to your house and do the naughty to you ;3


End file.
